¡Por que ahora! ¡Por que a mi!
by Lily Granger Potter
Summary: Remus, de que conoces tu a la chica esa – dijo James ignorando a Sirius. Primero va conmigo a Runas Antiguas, segundo esta en septimo y es de Gryffindor y tercero y más importante, es amiga de tu hermana desde hace siete años.¡HE VUELTO! y pienso quedarme
1. Como siempre, problemas en el viaje

Hola, aquí estoy después de mucho tiempo, pero es que se me fue la musa de la inspiración. Este es mi primer fic de los merodeadores, espero que os guste.

Todo esto pertenece a Rowling, menos Emma, Lucía y Marc, ellos son míos y pediré indemnizaciones millonarias a quien se atreva a plagiármelos, ja, ja, ja.

**1. Como siempre problemas en el viaje.**

Eran las once menos cuarto del 1 de septiembre. Un hombre y dos chicas corrían por la estación de King's Cross empujando dos carritos con un baúl, una jaula con una lechuza y una guitarra, cada uno. Iban disimuladamente hacia la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10 para así poder llegar al andes 9 y ¾ y coger el Expreso de Hogwarts

Cuando atravesaron la barrera, un impresionante tren rojo humeaba esperando a los estudiantes para salir rumbo a Hogwarts.

Esas dos chicas eran Lily Evans y Lucía Harris.

Lily era una chica pelirroja con el pelo liso que le llegaba a media espalda y que hoy llevaba recogido en un moño informal. Tenía la piel clara y los ojos verdes esmeralda. Lily era una chica muy temperamental, le gustaba la música, leer y sobre todo su intimidad y le encantaba que ella no era eso que llaman popular, ella era guapa, inteligente, divertida. Pasaba desapercibida porque ella quería, no soportaba al club de fans de los merodeadores, iban todo el día detrás de ellos y pintadas como una puerta y con los últimos trapitos que ellas consideraban que iban a la moda. Pero a Lily no le importaban esas cosas, ella tenía un estilo propio. Lily sabe cantar muy bien y toca la guitarra (Lucía le esta enseñando); pero le encanta salir de aventuras. Entre Emma y Marc están consiguiendo que le gusten los deportes de riego. Le ofrecieron ser prefecta en quinto pero no acepto el cargo ya que tendría que renunciar a su anonimato y a sus escapadas con sus amigos.

Lucía era una chica de pelo castaño y rizado por debajo de los hombros, piel tostada y ojos azules, la trasladaron a Hogwarts en 2º. Se traslado a Inglaterra cuando su madre murió, antes vivía en España, su madre era española y su padre es ingles. Ahora vive con su padre. Nada más llegar a Hogwarts se hizo amiga de Lily, Emma y Marc. Tiene un gran talento musical, toca el piano y la guitarra, y también sabe cantar muy bien. Lo suyo no son los deportes, pero se defiende bastante bien, ya que Emma y Marc siempre las arrastran a ella y a Lily a sus escapadas de aventuras. No le gusta mucho estudiar pero con la ayuda de Lily y Marc saca buenas notas. Es una chica tranquila pero cuando se enfada puede ser un huracán. Se lleva muy bien con Marc, al igual que sus amigas, lo tratan como si fuera su hermano mayor.

Lily se giro y con una sonrisa le dijo al hombre que las acompañaba – gracias por dejar que me quedara en su casa esta semana, me lo he pasado muy bien. Y gracias por traerme a la estación Sr. Harris.

- No tiene importancia Lily, tu sabes que a Lucía y a mi nos encanta tenerte en casa, eres como una más de la familia.- dijo el Sr. Harris – pero ya sabéis que la próxima vez también tienen que venir Emma y Marc, que hace mucho que no venís todos juntos a casa.

- Ya, ya,... por cierto papa, ¿ya has enviado el piano a Hogwarts? – dijo la castaña mientras cogía la jaula de su lechuza y la guitarra.

- Si cariño, el piano llego esta mañana, me mandaron una lechuza confirmándomelo.- contesto el padre de Lucía.

- Vale, gracias. Bueno papa, es mejor que vayamos subiendo o se nos escapara el tren. Te escribiré una lechuza en cuanto pueda y cuídate.- dijo Lucía- pero no se te ocurra ordenar mi cuarto, que luego no encuentro nada.

- Hasta la próxima Sr. Harris y gracias por todo otra vez.- dijo la pelirroja

- Adiós – dio un abrazo a su hija y otro a Lily.- Cuídamela Lily y vosotros cuidaros también, dadles recuerdos a Emma y a Marc.- dijo el Sr. Harris mientras las ayudaba a subir los baúles al tren.

Una vez dentro del tren Lily y Lucia se pusieron a buscar a sus amigos y un compartimento.

- Lucía a veces eres muy borde con tu padre – decía Lily mientras arrastraba su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza con una mano y la guitarra con la otra.

- Ya lo se, pero tú no lo entiendes, mi padre es demasiado sobreprotector a veces, bueno siempre, y llega a ser cargante. – contesto la castaña.

- Lo se, lo se, en esta semana me lo has repetido más o menos un millón de veces. Mira ya hemos llegado – termino Lily mientras cogía la guitarra con la otra mano para poder abrir la puerta del compartimento.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con que dentro había un chico castaño leyendo un libro. Ese chico era Marc. Marc es un chico alto, guapo de pelo castaño (N/A: no lo tiene largo, pelo tampoco lo tiene corto, no se si me explico, como lo tiene Malfoy en la tercera película, pero a Marc le queda mejor -), tiene los ojos negros. Aunque es muy guapo y tiene un buen cuerpo y juega en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, no le gusta eso de ser popular, es un chico un poco tímido con la gente que no conoce pero con los que conoce es muy extrovertido. Es sensible y muy comprensivo pero no le gusta llamar demasiado la atención. Se hizo amigo de Lily y Emma en primero y de Lucia en segundo. Es hijo único, y esa es una de las razones por las que quiere a sus amigas como si fueran sus hermanas pequeñas, él y Emma estuvieron saliendo en cuarto durante cinco meses pero cortaron porque se dieron cuenta que se querían como amigos y no como algo más. Al igual que Lily es muy estudioso pero le encantan los deportes de riesgo, (es uno de los efectos secundarios por salir con Emma), él y Emma siempre están preparando alguna escapa al bosque prohibido.

- ¿Habéis atracado a alguien o todo eso es vuestro equipaje? – dijo el castaño a modo de saludo mientras se levantaba y dejaba el libro en el asiento.

- Muy gracioso listillo – contesto la pelirroja – pero nos podrías ayudar o nos partiremos la espalda y además de cargar con nuestro equipaje tendrás que empujar nuestras sillas de ruedas.

- Voy, voy – contesto Marc mientras las ayudaba a colocar los equipajes y subía las jaulas al espacio para el equipaje de mano. – Pero yo se que aunque no lo digas podríais colocar los equipajes solas, sois mas fuertes de lo que parecéis.

- Ya – contesto Lucía – pero es mejor que siempre te echen una mano, así si te ven algunas de tus admiradoras verán que eres un caballero fuerte y amable que tiene tiempo para ayudar a dos pobrecitas e indefensas jovencitas – termino la castaña mientras se ponía una mano en la frente y ponía una pose muy exagerada.

- Se te ha olvidado desmayarte para terminar de montar la escenita – dijo aguantando la risa la pelirroja – además, no le des la lata a Marc, que a él no le gusta que le recuerden que tiene muchas fans. Pero cambiando de tema – continuó Lily al ver que su amigo se estaba empezando a molestar un poco – donde esta Emma, ¿no ha llegado todavía?

- Si, ha venido conmigo, al final sus abuelos la dejaron y se vino dos semanas conmigo a Francia a casa de mis tíos, lo que pasa es que sus abuelos han venido a traer a su hermano y se esta despidiendo de ellos.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y una chica morena entró y cerró la puerta de un golpe tan fuerte que rompió el cristal de la puerta. Esa chica era Emma. Emma es hiperactiva, le gustan los deportes de riesgo, pero sobre todo volar. Tiene en el cuarto un saco de boxeo para aliviar tensiones cuando se enfada, porque sino las libera puede matar al primero que pille en ese momento, pero eso no significa que no sea femenina, pero no es la típica presumida que se lleva todo el día maquillándose y poniéndose guapa, a ella eso no le hace falta, ella tiene una belleza natural impresionante. Es morena (tiene el pelo negro como el carbón) y su pelo siempre estaba despeinado e imposible de peinar, digo era porque ahora tenia el pelo liso hasta la mitad de la espalda, pero le terminaba en unos precioso y grandes rizos. Tiene la piel blanca, casi como la nieve y unos ojos verde claro, tan claro que parecen trasparentes y a veces parecen capaces de leer tus pensamientos con sólo mirarte. Sus padres murieron cuando ella y su hermano tenían siete años, (son gemelos) ahora viven con sus abuelos. Su hermano es demasiado sobreprotector con ella, pero delante de ella parece indiferente, a él le gusta actuar en la sombra (jajajaja), pero todo Hogwarts sabe que tienen que tener cuidado con su hermana, sobre todo el sector masculino. Emma juega como cazadora en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. A pesar de todo saca muy buenas notas, pero no le gusta estudiar, es muy inteligente y Lily es la única que la hace estudiar, pero sólo en épocas de examen. Tienen un gran poder de percepción, con sólo mirar a alguien sabe lo que le pasa, pero esto sólo ocurre con personas que conoce muy bien, sobre todo con sus amigos y con su hermano.

- ¡Que asco por dios! – dijo la morena mientras se sentaba.

- Por lo menos puedes saludar – le dijo Marc mientras le sonreía porque sabia porque su amiga estaba así.

- Perdonadme es que estoy de los nervios – contesto Emma ya mas calmada. Después de los abrazos y los saludos y de arreglar el cristal con un simple _Reparo_ continuo.- Es que me estaba despidiendo de mis abuelos cuando ha llegado mi hermano con su amigo Pettigrew, el que tiene cara de rata, y el asqueroso me empieza a mirar como si no hubiera visto una mujer en su vida, y me empieza a decir – Que guapa te has puesto, que bien te queda lo que te has hecho en el pelo, no pareces la misma, además has cambiado mucho este verano... – termino Emma de imitar la voz de rata de Pettigrew con cara de asco.

- Yo no sabía que tu hermano tuviera esa voz de rata, además es normal que tu hermano te diga que estas guapa – dijo en broma la pelirroja.

- Muy graciosa, pero no hablaba de James, sino del cara de rata. – Contesto la morena – Por cierto Marc, muchas gracias por dejarme que me fuera contigo a Francia estas dos semanas, porque me han dicho mis abuelos que Black, a pasado estas dos semanas en mi casa. Menos mal que no estaba, no se si aguantaría a mi hermanito y a Black todo el verano, ya tengo bastante con aguantarlos en el colegio.

- Por cierto, ¿qué te has hecho en los pelos Em? – Hablo por primera vez Lucía.

- Ah!, esto, pues mira cuando me fui con Marc a Francia a casa de sus tíos, resulta que su tía conocía un hechizo que te dejaba el pelo como quisieras y le pedí si me lo podía alisar, - continuo Emma – me dijo que si yo quería ella me lo hacia pero me dijo que este hechizo no tiene contrahechizo.

- Te queda muy bien – contesto Lily - ¿pero porque tienes las puntas rizadas?

- Es por la genética cariño – dijo con ironía la morena – como tu ya sabes los Potter tenemos el pelo rebelde y casi imposible de peinar y el hechizo hizo todo lo que pudo, así que como me dijo Moniq, que es la tía de Marc, esos rizos siempre estarán conmigo por la genética.

En ese momento se abrió otra vez, la puerta del compartimento y todos allí estaban tres muchachos, uno tenía el pelo moreno y rebelde, ojos castaños y llevaba gafas, era James el hermano gemelo de Emma, otro tenía el pelo negro y los ojos grises y una sonrisa seductora, era el mejor amigo de James: Sirius Black y por último había un chico bajito con el pelo color paja y los ojos marrones, además tenía cara de rata, era Peter Pettigrew.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro – ni en el tren me dejan tranquila- pensó - ¿Qué quieres? – termino la morena mirando a James.

James ignoro a Emma y le pregunto a Marc: - Perdona Marc, podemos sentarnos aquí es que los demás compartimento están ocupados.

- Claro – contesto el castaño, mientras Emma lo tortura lentamente con la mirada. James se sentó frente a Marc y al lado de Lucía, Sirius se sentó al lado de Emma y Pettigrew al lado de Lily que en ese momento estaba leyendo el libro que Marc había dejado sobre el asiento, y en frente de Emma.

- Gracias Marc. – Contesto James

- Si, gracias Marc – repitió con sarcasmo Emma.

- Hay que compartir pequeñaja – le contesto Marc. James la ignoraba completamente.

- Mira comparto casa con él, comparto a mis abuelos, comparto el ADN, compartimos las clases, compartimos Gryffindor, hasta compartimos el útero.

- A ti lo que te pasa es que esta celosa de que James sea popular y tu no. – dijo Pettigrew, y se gano dos malas miradas, por parte de los dos Potter.

- Mira chaval – hablo Lily apartando el libro que estaba leyendo – es cosa de genética, Emma no tiene culpa de haberse quedado con todos los genes inteligentes. El pobre de Potter tiene conformarse con los que le quedaron. Así que no te vuelvas a meter con ella.

Todos soltaron una carcajada, incluso Sirius se reprimió para no reírse, la chica tenía gracia.

- ¿Me estas llamando tonto? – pregunto James un poco mosqueado.

- Yo no, sólo digo que si movieras la cabeza hacia un lado, las dos neuronas que tienes harían conexión y podrías decir algo inteligente. – termino la pelirroja mientras volvía a leer el libro de Marc.

James iba a contestarle cuando se abrió otra vez la puerta del compartimento. Todos giraron para ver quien había abierto. En la puerta había un chico con el pelo entre castaño y rubio y los ojos color miel, guapo y tenía pinta de haber estado enfermo hace poco, era Remus Lupin.

- Chicos, he encontrado un compartimento vacío en el otro vagón. Ah, hola Lily, ¿este año también vas a Runas Antiguas? – le pregunto el licántropo a Lily como saludo.

- Si Remus nos veremos allí. – le contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras veía como los merodeadores se levantaban para irse al otro compartimento.

- Lils – comenzó Emma cuando los merodeadores se habían ido – me tenias que haber dejado que me defendiera yo, tu sabes que me basto yo sola. Y además has enfadado a mi queridísimo hermano, ahora la venganza de los merodeadores caerá sobre ti – termino irónicamente la morena.

- A mi no me asustan eso tres, además no creo que tu hermano se acuerde de mi, llevamos siendo amigas siete años, y no sabe ni quien soy, así que no te preocupes.

- Bueno – dijo Lucía – cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué tal vuestras vacaciones en Francia? Ya sabéis que a Lily y a mi nos hubiera encantado ir pero es que mi padre se puso muy pesado con que no lo dejara solo en vacaciones y Lily se quedo haciéndome compañía.

- Pues... – empezó Marc

Mientras los merodeadores ya habían llegado a su compartimento.

- Cornamenta, esa tía te ha dado un corte impresionante, te tiene que estar doliendo la cabeza todavía. – dijo Sirius cuando se sentó.

- Remus, de que conoces tú a la chica esa – dijo James ignorando a Sirius.

- Primero va conmigo a Runas Antiguas, segundo esta en séptimo y es de Gryffindor y tercero y más importante, es amiga de tu hermana desde hace siete años.

- Pues yo no me acuerdo de ella. – dijo indiferente James.- Es una chica interesante. Por cierto Colagusano, como te atrevas a volver a tirarle los tejos a mi hermana te capo ¿vale? Y no te vuelvas a meter con ella.

* * *

Que os ha gustado, espero que si, me encantan los merodeadores y me gusta mucho la idea de que James tenga una hermana gemela como Emma.

Dejadme mucho Reviews aunque sea para tirarme tomates, ya tengo el traje y la careta antitomatazos, así que no cortaros. Un besito


	2. La paranoia y la escalada

**2. La paranoia y la escalada**

El resto del viaje transcurrió con normalidad, estuvieron hablando de sus vacaciones. Marc y Lily estuvieron charlando de los EXTASIS y Emma le estaba contando a Lucía que tal le había ido en sus vacaciones en Francia.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de Hosgmeade para coger los carruajes para ir a Hogwarts, Emma parecía que buscaba a alguien.

- ¿Que haces pequeñaja, ya me estas engañando con otro y lo estas buscando? – pregunto en broma Marc.

- No lo que pasa es que no quiero que me vean – contesto la morena.

- ¡¡Lo sabia, lo sabia!! – dijo fingiendo pena Lily – Se avergüenza de nosotros, los genes de su hermano se le están pegando.

- Tened cuidado, puede ser contagioso – decía Lucia mientras se tapaba la boca con la túnica y le tocaba la frente a Emma - tranquilos, aun no tiene fiebre, esta en la primera fase, todavía se puede curar.

- Muy graciosos, muy graciosos – dijo cansinamente Emma.- Parece mentira que estéis en séptimo. Lo que me pasa es que me escondo de mi hermano, durante el verano que pase en mi casa, estaba muy raro. Se llevaba todo el día a mi lado, no le gustaba que nadie se acercara a mí. Me dio miedo, creía que se estaba volviendo aún más loco de lo que normalmente está. Pero según me dijo mi abuela es que esta ejerciendo su papel de padre protector conmigo. No se que tripa se le habrá roto para estar ahora así.

Los amigos se dirigían hacia un carruaje.

- Chicos ahora vengo, voy a saludar a Jacky y Nuca (N/A: Son los nombres que le da Lucía a los dos Thestrals que conducen el carruaje en el que siempre iban al castillo los dos amigos.) – dijo la castaña

- Lucía cada día esta más loca, pero que más podemos pedir con las compañías que tiene – dijo Lily mientras veía como Emma se escondía detrás de Marc y miraba sobre su hombro sin parar para ver que nadie le seguía.

- Si, tú llámame loca, pero es muy raro que de repente James se interese tanto por mí y sobre todo por la gente con la que ando.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tiene miedo que algún desaprensivo y pervertido jovencito se aproveche de su hermanita que esta indefensa. – dijo Marc bromeando.

- Vale, lo que tú digas listillo. ¿Pero porque precisamente este año?

- Porque, perdona que te lo diga, pero no se que te ha pasado este verano, pero estas guapísima, y también estas bastante buena. Pero lo que tu hermano no sabe es que ya tienes a alguien que te meta mano y te pervierta – termino Marc bromeando mientras intentaba hacerle cosquillas a Emma que daba corría alrededor de Lily.

- No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima, y menos delante de todo el mundo. – decía la morena mientras se reía.

- ¿Qué le pasa a estos dos? – dijo Lucía mirando con cara de no entender nada a Lily.

- Pues nada, que a Emma le da vergüenza que Marc le meta mano delante de medio Hogwarts, tú sabes que a ella le gustan esas cosas en la intimidad. – contesto irónicamente la pelirroja mientras subían al carruaje.

Pero esta conversación también la escucharon James y Remus que buscaban un carruaje. Pero James, no noto la ironía en la frase de Lily.

- ¿Cuántos años me meterían en Azkaban por matar a alguien, moony? - Dijo James con una mueca de psicópata.

- Creo que cadena perpetua, Prongs.

- ¿Y por destrozarle todos los huesos del cuerpo?

- Ahora mismo no lo se, no me he mirado la actualización del código penal mágico – dijo sarcásticamente el licántropo.- Pero en cuanto lo sepa te informare.

En ese momento vieron a Sirius que les hacía señas desde un carruaje. Una vez dentro del carruaje Sirius le pregunto a James que le pasaba.

- Pues que acabo de ver como Becket (N/A: es el apellido de Marc) le intentaba meter mano a mi hermana.

- No le estaba metiendo mano James – dijo Remus mirando por la ventana los cerdos alados a la entrada de Hogwarts. – Sólo estaban jugando y bromeando.

- A mi eso no me convence, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo la otra chica? – contesto prongs.

- ¿Quién Lily? – pregunto el licántropo.

- ¿La tía que te dio el corte en el tren? – habló Sirius, que ya estaba harto de mirar de James a Remus como si fuera un partido de tenis y no se enteraba de nada.

Remus le contó a Sirius toda lo que había escuchado, cuando se sentaron en el Gran Comedor y empezaron a cenar después de la selección, Sirius ya tenía todo claro.

- James, estas un poco paranoico; yo creía que Marc te caía bien, siempre habláis después de los entrenamientos, además yo no creo que le intente meter mano, sólo son amigos – dijo Sirius mirando unos asiento a su derecha donde Emma hablaba con Lily mientras que Marc y Lucía empezaban una pelea de broma con los cuchillos de la mantequilla. – es mejor que te asegures antes de matar a nuestro golpeador, porque yo soy muy bueno jugando, pero creo que al jugar con un solo golpeador, estaríamos en desventaja.

- No estoy paranoico, dime Paddy, si no fuera mi hermana, y vieras una chica así, ¿intentarías algo con ella? Yo no se lo que le ha pasado este verano, pero cuando ha venido de Francia, lugar por cierto al que se ha ido dos semanas con Becket, estaba radiante, y cada vez que la veo con ese pelo y esos ojos, esta tan guapa, y parece mayor, cada día me recuerda más a mi madre y no me gusta que otros tíos puedan hacerle...

- ¿Lo mismo que tú le haces a las otras tías James? – le corto el licántropo.

- Ya te entiendo, James. Vale que tu hermana ha cambiado un poquito, vale que ya no sea la niña pequeña que te seguía a todas partes, pero tampoco creo que vaya por ahí liándose con todo lo que tenga patas. – contesto Sirius – pero pensándolo bien quizás si que tengas que tener cuidado porque aquí en Hogwarts hay mucho ligón y desesperado suelto, no tienes nada más que mirar como Snape y Malfoy miran a tu hermana.

James que en ese momento estaba mirando como Emma, Lily, Marc y Lucía se iban en dirección a la torre Gryffindor, giro la cabeza tan rápido hacia la mesa de Slythering que si no es porque tiene la cabeza sujeta al cuerpo hubiera acabado como Nick casi decapitado.

Los días fueron pasando, y ya estaban a mediados de septiembre, las clases eran agotadoras, los profesores no hacían más que repetir que había que estudiar mucho para los EXTASIS y eso sumado a la lata que Lily y Marc le daban con el tema a Emma y a Lucía, tenía a los cuatro agotados. Por eso Lily y Emma aprovecharon la hora que tenían libre, ya que no había Runas Antiguas (Lucía y Marc, tenían adivinación) y decidieron irse a la sala de los menesteres que había en el séptimo piso para escalar un poco, este deporte siempre hacia que las dos chicas desconectaran de todo.

- ¿Ya lo tienes todo? – pregunto Lily a Emma, mientras ella cogía su bolsa.

- Si, ya voy, es que no encuentro mis guantes de escalada.

- ¿No te los dejarías en casa?, ya sabes como te fuiste de casa de Marc directa a la estación, puede que no los cogieras.

- Puede ser, voy a preguntar – dijo Emma mientras cogía un espejo. – Abuelo, abuelo ¿estas por ahí?

En el espejo se apareció un hombre de unos 70 años, pero muy parecido a James Potter, era Ethan, el abuelo de Emma y James.

- Hola pequeñaja, hacia mucho que no hablabas con nosotros, ¿te ha pasado algo, o ha sido al cabeza loca de tu hermano?

- Abuelo te he dicho mil veces que no me llames pequeñaja, por tu culpa Marc también me llama así, y sabes que no me gusta, y tranquilo no ha pasado nada. Sólo es que no encuentro mis guantes de escalada y quería saber si me los he dejado en casa.

- Si cariño, tu abuela se dio cuenta, y lo metió en el baúl de James, junto con tu sudadera azul, la que te gusta ponerte para escalar. – dijo Ethan – bueno tesoro, que te tengo que dejar que acaba de llegar tu abuela y me esta buscando. A ver si me llamas más a menudo, que aquí sin ustedes me aburro, un besito.

- Bueno – dijo Emma mientras dejaba el espejo en su baúl y salía de la habitación de las chicas en dirección a la habitación de su hermano – espérame, voy a coger mis guantes y mi sudadera y ahora vuelvo.

- ¡Pero tú estas loca! – chillo la pelirroja – no se te ocurra ir a si vestida y menos meterte en la habitación de tu hermano y sus amigos, no ves que va ha estar el cara-rata (¡¡¡MUERTE A LA RATA TRAIDORA!!!) y lo que te hacía falta era que ese pesado estuviera todo el día detrás de ti, como si no tuvieras bastante con tu hermano.

Emma miro su ropa, llevaba unas mallas negras que le llegaban por la mitad del muslo (culotes) y un top azul muy corto de tirantas. – Pues yo no veo nada de malo en mi ropa, es ropa cómoda, además ahora cuando recoja mis cosas de la habitación me pongo la sudadera azul y listo. Y del "cara – rata" no te preocupes, ahora mismo esta en adivinación, James y Black están en los jardines y a Remus lo acabo de ver bajando a por un libro a la biblioteca.

- ¡Das miedo! – bromeo Lily – sabes donde se encuentra todo el mundo en Hogwarts.

- Es que soy muy lista – contesto Emma mientras se metía en la habitación de los chicos. – ahora vuelvo.

Sirius estaba subiendo a la Torre Gryffindor para coger algo de dinero, él y James se iban a escapar a Hosgmeade para comprar algunas cosas en Honeydukes, acababa de pasar la luna llena y Remus se encontraba un poco débil y el chocolate siempre le sentía bien. Le dio la contraseña al retrato y entro en la sala común, no había nadie, excepto una chica pelirroja que revisaba algo dentro de una bolsa de deportes. Pasó de largo y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, se encontró con que la puerta estaba medio abierta, y vio a una chica de espaldas a él, agachada sobre el baúl de James, buscando algo; se quedo mirando fijamente a esa chica, nunca antes la había visto. Era una chica algo más bajita que él, morena y con el pelo largo que ahora llevaba recogido en dos graciosas trenzas, se fijo que tenía muy buen cuerpo, esa ropa que llevaba le sentaba muy bien, sobre todo ese top tan corto y estrecho.

- Hola, ¿te ayudo a buscar? ¿O quizás me buscabas a mí? – pregunto seductoramente Sirius.

- No te preocupes, ya tengo lo que buscaba – dijo Emma mientras levantaba con una mano los guantes pero aún mantenía la cabeza girada hacia el baúl. Se levantó y miró a Sirius.

- Joder – pensó Sirius - es la hermana de James.

- Pues... bueno..., yo ya me voy – dijo Emma al ver que el que se le había insinuado era Sirius, se estaba poniendo colorada.

- Si hasta luego – contesto el animago, no se lo podía creer había estado intentando ligar con la hermana de su mejor amigo. Pero sentía algo extraño en la boca del estomago, parecía que acababa de saltar de la torre de astronomía, ¿le estaba empezando a gustar Emma?, no, no podía ser pero no se podía quitar de la cabeza el momento en que giro para mirarlo y vio esos ojos verdes.

Mientras tanto en la sala común Lily seguía revisando su bolsa para no olvidarse de nada, no le apetecía tener que volver del séptimo piso porque se le hubiera olvidado algún mosquetón, cuando escucho volver abrirse el retrato, miro hacia la entrada y vio a James Potter entrando en la Sala Común.

- Estupendo – susurro irónicamente la pelirroja.

- Pero ¿a quien tenemos aquí?, si es Evans, la que se cree la más lista de todo Hogwarts

- ¿Pero quien acaba de entrar?, oh!, pero si es Potter él que se cree que es un regalo para las mujeres – lo imito.- Pero fíjate, si se ha informado, ya sabe hasta como me llamo.

- Si, si, claro, lo que tú digas... ¿por cierto has visto a Sirius? – pregunto James mientras movía una mano para indicarle a Lily que no le importaba lo que decía. – Hace rato que lo busco.

- Si es un poquito inteligente, se habrá escondido de ti, o a lo mejor es aún más inteligente y se ha tirado al lago con una piedra atada a los pies para perderte de vista – contesto la pelirroja mientras se levantaba del sillón y cogía su bolsa. Había decidido que esperaría a Emma en la sala de los menesteres.

- Mira listilla, primero no seas tan borde y segundo – comenzó James, pero en ese momento se fijo en como iba vestida Lily y se quedo callado, llevaba unos pantalones beige estrechos por debajo de la rodilla, un top de media manga verde que le quedaba por encima del ombligo y encima del top una sudadera gris sin mangas abierta. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta. Esa chica le empezaba a gustar.

- Y segundo – comenzó Emma mientras bajaba por las escaleras – es mejor que te compres un bosque y te pierdas y que dejes a mis amigas en paz. Y si buscas a Sirius esta en vuestra habitación.

James aparto la vista de Lily y se fijo en su hermana que llevaba ya los guantes puestos y la sudadera colgado de las asas de su bolsa de deporte.

- ¡TE QUIERES TAPAR! – Chillo de repente James – SE TE PUEDEN VER HASTA LAS IDEAS.

- Si papa – repitió cansinamente la morena – además para eso tengo la sudadera. Ah! Y no tengo porque darte explicaciones. Perdona por hacerte esperar Lily tuve que ir hasta la habitación para coger la bolsa.

- Una cosa más ¿como sabes donde esta Sirius? – pregunto James mientras veía como se iba su hermana.

- Porque soy muy lista – contesto Emma mientras se cerraba el retrato.

Una vez fuera de la sala común...

- Lils, tienes un verdadero problema.

- ¿Por que? – pregunto distraídamente la pelirroja.

- Porque por la forma de mirarte de mi hermano creo que o te odia mucho o le estas empezando a gustar. – dijo la morena – pero a ti no te gustara ¿verdad?

- Me gusta tanto como tener una cita con Malfoy en una piscina llena de tiburones con un biquini de esparto. – dijo Lily - ¿Por cierto que hacías tu en la habitación con Black? Por que has tardado un montón y porque ahora lo llamas Sirius.

- Pues lo normal, hablando de mecánica nuclear mientras intentábamos clonar a Jimmy Hendrix, y después íbamos a tener sexo salvaje, pero como había quedado contigo y se nos hacia tarde lo hemos dejado para otro día. – contesto sarcásticamente Emma mientras llegaban a la sala de menesteres.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Que tal? Que os ha parecido este capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado me puse muy contenta cuando recibí tantos reviews, me disteis muchos ánimos para continuar. No se cada cuanto tiempo subiré un capitulo, pero no creo que sea tan rápido como ahora, sobre todo porque ahora empiezan las clases y no se si mi inspiración cogerá o no vacaciones, últimamente se queja de que la exploto; pero de todas maneras intentare actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible.

Un besito a:

- D. Potter-Black-Lupin

- o0 – beth – 0o

- Daniela

- ¡ andrea !

- mileryth

Gracias por vuestro reviews, me ha hecho mucha ilusión vuestras palabras y espero que este capitulo no os decepcione.

Dejarme muchos reviews para animarme, para darme ideas (que me hacen falta), para mejorar el fic o para contarme cosas que vosotros quisierais que pasara. Acepto sugerencias. Un Besito Virginia


	3. Descubrimiento en la excursion al bosque...

****

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a JK menos Emma, Lucia y Marc, que son míos y si los queréis utilizar tendréis que pedir un permiso, pero aviso que el papeleo para conseguir el permiso puede durar años, incluso puede que si lo solicitas ahora, lo reciban tus hijos.

Hola, aquí estoy otra vez, me gustaría aclarar un cosa, muchas personas me han dejado reviews, avisándome que podría ser "denunciada" por plagio del fic "Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí". Quería deciros que mi intención no era plagiar a nadie y que una vez que he releído mi fic, me he dado cuenta que en varios aspectos puede que se parezca un poco, pero a medida de que la historia pase, el fic no es igual. La actitud de mis personajes, se basa en todas las ideas que tengo en mi cabeza, y como he leído tantos buenos fics de los merodeadores, tengo una actitud suya prediseñada, que no se corresponde del todo con la de los libros, intentare que mi fic no se parezca al de ninguna otra persona pero por ejemplo a Lily yo no me la imagino de otra manera, no me la imagino como una chica callada y estudiosa sin más, para ser amiga de los merodeadores y para hasta llegar a casarse con uno, no pudo ser una sosa. Y lo mismo me pasa con el resto de los personajes, querría pedirle perdón por adelantado a Henar por si ella se ha sentido copiada en algún momento y si en un futuro se sintiera así, me gustaría que me lo dijera y dejaría de escribir el fic, ella es una gran escritora y me encantan sus historias. El escribir fic solo lo hago por diversión, y se supone que los reviews son para dar ánimos, para ayudarte a mejorar o para dar alguna idea que gustaría que se incluyera en los fics y cuando mire el correo y vi que algunas personas me decían lo del plagio me sentí fatal y hasta pensé no seguir escribiendo, pero vi que eres injusto para los lectores a quienes si les gustaba mi historia y también estuve hablando por el Messenger con Ginny–Shelena y me dio muchos ánimos para continuar. Por eso este capitulo va dedicado a ella y a todos esos simpáticos lectores que con sus reviews me dan siempre ánimos para continuar escribiendo. Un beso Virginia.

**Contestación a los reviews: **

****

**asdstregvbefs:** yo no creo que el que James tenga una hermana gemela, altere todos los libros de hp, si los lees bien, JK nunca dice que James fuera hijo único, sólo dice que Harry no tenia más familia que los Dursley cuando sus padres murieron, y no por ahora no se que será del futuro de Emma, pero a lo mejor muere antes de que Voldemort mate a James y a Lily. Y por otra parte, los ficts son producto de la imaginación de los autores así que en este pedacito de mundo que creo, todo es posible.

**Yo:** me encanta de que mi fic te parezca entretenido, y no importa que no se te ocurriera ninguna idea, yo dije eso porque a mi me pasa que muchas veces en los fics que leo me gustaría que pasaran unas cosas u otras y por eso yo doy la opción de que os expreséis si queréis que pase algo en especial y yo intentare incluir las ideas en mi fic. Y como veras actualizo pronto. Un beso.

**¡andrea!:** hola de nuevo, a mi también me encanta la escalada pero no la puedo practicar tanto como quisiera. Intentare hacer este chap un poquito más largo. Yo también disfrutaría muchísimo de la sala de los menesteres. Gracias por tu review. A mi inspiración se le acabo la pasta y parece que ya vuelve de las vacaciones, siempre hace lo mismo si se queda sin pasta o si tiene hambre vuelve, es una convenía, pero que se le va hacer, si encuentro otra inspiración por buen precio mandare a esta de vacaciones eternas, juajuajuajua.

**Xx beth xX: **ola, ya se que el otro capitulo fue un poco corto, pero intentare hacer este más largo. Un besito.

**Mileryth: **Ola de nuevo, es genial que te guste el capitulo anterior, ya no tienes que seguir esperando, aquí tienes el nuevo chap.

**Ginny-Shelena:** Ola wapa, como ves, tus ánimos han dado su fruto, aquí estoy con fuerzas renovadas y con ganas de seguir escribiendo. Como te habrás dado cuenta este capi va dedicado a ti y a mis lectores que me dan ánimos, os lo merecéis sois geniales. Enhorabuena por haber llegado a los 100 reviews, a mi me parece que yo estoy a años luz de conseguir eso. Bueno, que no se me olvidara dejarte algún review cuando actualices. Un beso wapa. Virginia

**Sandra:** ojala también te guste este chap. Muxas gracias por tu review.

**Eva Vidal:** gracias por tus ánimos, espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**Lyli-Evans:** a mi también me gustaría ver a James hacer de hermano protector con Emma, aunque claro, yo lo veo continuamente en mi cabeza, sino no hay forma de hacer el fic. Gracias por tus ánimos.

Bueno después de los reviews y del rollo que os he metido al principio (estoy sensible, me estoy resfriando y dentro de dos semanas empiezo el instituto, ¡SE ACABAN LAS VACACIONES!, buabuabuabuabuabua, snif snif snif snif. Me da pena, pero lo bueno es que ya llega el invierno, me encanta el invierno: los vaqueros, las botas altas, los jerseys, ver una buena peli o leer un buen libro en la estufa...., sino fuera por las clases..., ya me estoy enrollando otra vez, maldita sea se me ha vuelto a olvidar la medicación y mi otra personalidad sale a relucir) ya os dejo con el capitulo que es lo que os interesa.

**Capitulo 3º Descubrimientos en la excursión al bosque prohibido**

****

Ya habían pasado 45 minutos y Emma y Lily salían de la sala de los menesteres deseando darse un buen baño.

- Lily, ¿por qué no vamos al baño de los prefectos?, ya que Lucía esta dándose una ducha ahora mismo en la habitación.

- Vamos a ver, - empezó Lily - como no soy un fantasma y tú tampoco, y no podemos atravesar las paredes y tampoco sabemos la contraseña, no creo que podamos entrar.

- Yo si se la contraseña.

- ¿Y como sabes la contraseña, y además como sabes que Lucía se esta duchando en la habitación?

- Porque soy muy lista – dijo riéndose Emma mientras corría con Lily detrás hacia el baño de los prefectos.

Mientras tanto en la sala común..........

- Paddy, paddy, sirius, ¡¡SIRIUS!! – chillo Remus.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Sirius que parecía que se acababa de despertar de un sueño.

- Que se te quema el trabajo, idiota.

- Que se quema ¿qué?... mierda – contesto Sirius mientras intentaba apagar su trabajo de pociones que se estaba quemando porque Peter había tirado con el brazo una vela sin querer.

- Lo... lo siento mucho Sirius – dijo con voz temblorosa Peter.

- Subnormal – Sirius le dio una colleja al cara-rata. Que se escabullo cuando se dio cuenta de que podía recibir más.

- Me vas a contar lo que te pasa, estás muy raro. – pregunto el licántropo.

- No me pasa nada de nada moony.

- Si no te conociera diría que te has enamorado – dijo con una sonrisa Remus.

- Tu estas loco – respondió sonrojándose un poco el animago.

- Claro, claro, yo loco, a ti no te esta empezando a gustar alguien y yo no me convierto en lobo todas las lunas llenas, pero cuando quieras contármelo ya me lo contaras, yo no obligo a nadie a confesar, ni que yo fuera del FBI – dijo Remus mientras volvía la vista hacia su pergamino y continuaba su trabajo de pociones.

- ¿Qué es el FBI? – pregunto James que llegaba a la mesa de sus amigos.

- Nada una cosa de muggles que me contó el otro día Lily.

En ese momento se abrió el retrato y entraron Lily y Emma, y James y Sirius se fijaron en ellas, iban con el pelo mojado y ya no iban vestidas como cuando se fueron a escalar, Emma iba con unos pantalones de campana negros y con una camiseta verde claro con cuello de barco dejándole los hombros al descubierto y con el pelo suelto y con las mangas que se le ensanchaban a partir de los codos y que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y Lily llevaba unos vaqueros de campana y encima llevaba una especie de vestido de mangas cortas de corte chino morado clarito que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en dos moñitos.

- Hola Remus, ¿has visto a Lucía y a Marc? – saludo Lily

- No he visto a Harris, y Marc ha subido hace un rato a su habitación – contesto el licántropo.

- Ah, y ¿que haces? – pregunto la pelirroja.

- Pues el trabajo de pociones y quiero terminar el ensayo de DCAO que hay que entregar el lunes.

- ¡Ya sabia yo que se me olvidaba algo!, Em vamos a subir por las mochilas y aprovechamos y terminamos el trabajo – dijo la pelirroja mientras arrastraba escaleras arriba a la morena que murmuraba molesta, ya que se quería sentar un rato al lado del fuego.

- Esto es por tu culpa Remus – chillo la morena cuando ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación, pero su grito se escucho en la sala común y los tres merodeadores empezaron a reírse.

En la habitación de las chicas encontraron a Lucía que salía del baño de darse una ducha y el saco de boxeo de Emma se le estaba empezando a salir la arena.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, y por que te has desahogado con Ambrosio? – pregunto Emma mientras se sentaba en la cama, después de haber arreglado con un hechizo el saco. (N/A: Ambrosio es el nombre del saco de Boxeo, no me preguntéis porque Emma le ha puesto nombre, simple, esta loca, y ustedes diréis que yo soy la que dirige a Emma, y entonces sólo hay una respuesta posible, la loca soy yo, pero no lo que pasa es que se lo habrá puesto Max que también esta loca, así se llama mi otra personalidad, en realidad se llama Maxynth pero no le gusta, por eso la llamamos Max)

- Pues que me he encontrado con el profesor Smith y me ha dicho que mi trabajo de DCAO, no esta bien y que tengo que mejorar mis notas – dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba con Lily en la cama de Emma.

- Pues no es tan grave, no te tenías que haber puesto así – contesto la pelirroja.

- Pero eso no es todo, cuando estaba en adivinación, la vieja de Morgan (es la profesora de adivinación) ha vuelto a predecirme la muerte por centésima vez en lo que va de curso, y yo me esfuerzo mucho en Defensa y no hay manera de subir las notas.

- Te hemos dicho mil veces que dejes esa asignatura – contesto cansinamente Emma. – Y por lo DCAO no te preocupes yo conozco a alguien experto en el tema y te va a ayudar. Y ahora que tal si bajamos a cenar. Luego haremos los trabajos Lily, no te preocupes – terminó Emma antes de que Lily pudiera quejarse.

Las chicas bajaron a la sala común para esperar a que Lucía terminara de vestirse y dejaron las mochilas en una mesa al lado de la de los merodeadores y se acercaron a Remus.

- Remus, ¿podríamos hablar después de la cena?

- Si, claro. – Contesto el licántropo.

- ¿Se puede saber que quieres de Remus? – le pregunto James a su hermana.

- No, no se puede saber, y además te voy a regalar por navidad una vida y así dejas de meterte en la mia. Y gracias Remus.- contesto Emma

En ese momento bajo Lucía vestida con una falda blanca de lino y larga hasta los pies muy hippie y con un top rojo con una sola manga que le llegaba más abajo del codo y con el pelo liso (había usado una poción alisadora) y suelto menos una trenza (N/A: son esas trenzas que te haces con los pelos de las sienes y cuando llegan a la mitad de la cabeza, se juntan en una sola, espero que haya quedado claro) y las tres se sentaron en un sillón a esperar a Marc. A los cinco minutos bajo y se dirigió hacia el sillón en el que estaban sentadas las chicas.

- Chicas, tengo planeada una escapada para esta noche, ¿os apuntáis? – pregunto el castaño.

- Ya sabes que yo siempre me apunto – contesto Emma con los ojos que chispeaban de la emoción.

- Yo no puedo, tengo que preparar el trabajo de DCAO y además estoy molida de la tardecita de escalada – contesto la pelirroja.

- Yo tampoco también tengo que terminar el trabajo y además quiero revisar el trabajo que hay que entregar mañana de transformaciones. – dijo Lucía.

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer esta noche? – pregunto la morena.

- Pues vamos a ver a Jacky y Nuca y volaremos con ellos hasta el claro que hay en el bosque prohibido y luego ya veremos.

- ¡¡ESTUPENDO!! – chillo la morena atrayendo la mirada de su hermano – esta noche tenemos una cita, tú, yo y la aventura – susurro esto ultimo, pero James se entero.

Lily y sus amigos estaban terminando de bajar las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor cuando se encontraron con algunos Slythering.

- Hombre, pero si es la sangre-sucia y los traidores a la sangre – dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

- Mira que tenemos aquí, el oxigenado, Quejicus y sus amiguitos. – contesto Lily

- Por lo menos, nosotros no tenemos el mal gusto de vestirnos como los asquerosos muggles. - contesto Narcisa, la novia de Lucius Malfoy.

- Mira trozo de carne con ojos, aquí cada uno se viste como le da la gana – contesto Lucía.

- Y traidores a la sangre, lo será tu abuela. Y os conviene ir circulando, que no estoy de buen humor y no os garantizo salir de una pieza. - dijo Emma.

- Uy, si la gatita de Potter tiene uñas y todo, que vas a hacer arañarnos. O quizás se lo dirás a tu hermanito – se burlo Snape.

- Mira, proyecto de ser humano, a mi no me hace falta para nada mi hermano, yo puedo defenderme solita, algo que no se puede decir de ti – dijo la morena.

- Eso es verdad. – contesto James que en ese momento bajaba la escalera con Remus y con Sirius. – Ella sola puede darte una buena paliza.

- Es más peligrosa que una piraña en un bidet – Dijo Sirius. – Yo de vosotros tendría cuidado con ella.

- Y ella no es la única aquí que tiene garras, ¿verdad Quejicus? – dijo el licántropo - así que os aconsejaría que os marchaseis, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

A Snape se le puso la cara blanca y se escabullo junto con sus amigos hacia el Gran Comedor.

- Te he dicho mil veces, que no te metas en mis asuntos – dijo Emma a James cuando vio que los Slythering habían entrado en el Gran Comedor – mis batallas las puedo ganar yo sola y sobre todo frente a unos perdedores como esos.

- Si lo que tu digas – le contesto su hermano sin echarle demasiada cuenta – por cierto, he hablado con la abuela y me ha dicho que te cuides de tu anemia y que comas mucho chocolate si te encuentras mal.

- Si papa James, me puedo ir a comer o también me quieres cambiar los pañales – dijo sarcásticamente la morena.

- A veces me desquicias los nervios. – Contesto prongs.

- Lo se y me encanta – contesto Emma.

Y ella junto a los demás entraron en el Gran Comedor.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes anemia, si te alimentas mejor que la Reina de Inglaterra? – le pregunto Lucía cuando se sentaron a cenar – Si fuera por ti cada vez que vamos a las cocinas, te comerías hasta a los elfos domésticos.

- No tengo anemia, es una larga historia; luego os la cuento en la sala común, pero es mejor que James siga creyendo que tengo anemia.

Cuando terminaron la cena, todos se dirigieron a la sala común. Una vez dentro....

- Remus – lo llamo, Lily – ¿tu eres muy bueno en DCAO, verdad?

- Hombre, bueno, lo que se dice bueno, no creo que lo sea, pero se me da bien si eso es a lo que te refieres.

- Es que necesitamos que nos ayudes, Lucía necesita mejorar sus notas, y nos preguntábamos si tu le echarías una mano – termino la pelirroja.

Remus miró hacia el sillón donde se encontraba Marc, Emma y Lucía. Esta última lo miró y le sonrió y luego siguió hablando con Marc. – Claro que os ayudare, para que están los amigos.

- Gracias, que te parece empezar mañana a las seis y media en la biblioteca.

- Por mi bien. – contesto el licántropo.

- Bueno pues le voy a preguntar a Lucia si a ella le bien la hora.

Lily se acerco al sillón donde estaban sus amigos y le dijo algo a Lucía a lo que ella (Lucía) miró a Remus y le dijo sólo moviendo los labios – Mañana nos vemos a la seis y media y gracias. – y se volvió para hablar con sus amigos.

- Bueno, ya que tenemos arreglado el asunto con Remus, es hora de que nos cuentes que es eso de tu anemia, que no es una anemia – le dijo a Emma Lucia.

- Chicas, ya que yo se de que va todo esto porque la pequeñaja me lo contó en Francia, porque no os vais a la habitación a hablar, ya sabéis que aquí, en la sala común, todo el mundo se entera de todo – dijo Marc.

- Estas en todo listillo – le dijo la pelirroja.

- Bueno pequeñaja – dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba – nos vemos a medianoche en la sala común.

- Vale – comenzó Emma, mientras se subía en la espalda de Marc – pero como voy a necesitar fuerzas esta noche y he gastado mucha escalando, porque no me llevas a cabritos hasta mi habitación – termino con voz de niña pequeña.

- Tienes mucha cara sabes pequeñaja – dijo el castaño mientras se reía – Lily y Lucía van andando.

- Si pero porque Em se nos ha adelantado – dijeron entre risas Lily y Lucía.

- Vale, pero sólo por esta noche.

James estaba furioso, se acababa de cargar una pluma que tenia encima de la mesa mirando como Marc llevaba a cabritos a su hermana hasta su habitación. Se iba a levantar a gritarle que en la habitación de Emma no se le había perdido nada cuando lo vio bajar y subir las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de los chicos.

- Chicos, esta noche tenemos una misión – dijo Prongs muy serio – me ha llegado una información referente a una cita que va a tener lugar esta noche entre Becket y Emma. Ya que nos podemos impedirla porque sabemos que nuestras vidas correrían peligro porque mi hermanita es peligrosa cuando se enfada, tendremos que seguirla y vigilar que ese tío no se intente pasar ni un poquito así – terminó James juntando tanto el dedo índice y pulgar que no hubiera podido ni pasar el aire.

- James, pareces un militar. – dijo riéndose el licántropo. – Además porque nos metes en este lío, porque no la sigues tú con la capa invisible.

- Porque la listilla de mi hermana, le hecho algún tipo de conjuro ayudada por la insensata de mi abuela, para que yo no la siguiera, las dos están locas dicen que agobio mucho a mi hermana y que no la dejo vivir su vida, pero tanto mi abuelo como yo estamos cuerdos y de acuerdo en que no podemos dejar a la inocente y loca de mi hermana sin protección. Y cada vez que me acerco a ella con la capa puesta la huele.

- ¿Cómo que la huele? ¿Por qué no la lavas? – pregunto Peter.

- El olor sólo lo huele ella, por mucho que la lave no se le va. Encontré el hechizo que le hizo según el cual, cada vez que mi capa se acerque a ella, huele a un melocotonero en flor y mi hermana tiene muy buen olfato, y según el libro de mi abuela, no existe contrahechizo. Así que no la puedo seguir con la capa invisible. – dijo James. – Por eso quiero que me ayudes Sirius.

- ¿Y que puedo hacer yo? – pregunto paddy.

- Pues tú te transformas en animago y la persigues con cuidado y si pasa algo, atacas a Becket y lo dejas sin carné de padre, ¿entendido? – dijo prongs con mirada psicópata.

- Pero porque yo y no Remus, Pet o tú – se quejo el animago.

- Porque Moony no es animago y tendría que estar loco si dejara a Wormtail al cuidado de mi hermana, es un obseso con ella y yo no puedo, tengo que quedarme en la torre Gryffindor y tener una coartada por si sospecha de mi, de ti nunca lo haría, porque ella pensará que tu no tienes nada por lo que seguirla, además a ti no te va a reconocer.

- No lo hagas paddy, si Emma se entera, serás un perrito caliente, por no decir un perro muerto. – dijo moony.

- Pero comprende a Prongs, no puede dejar a su hermana sin vigilancia con ese guapito de Becket, no, mejor será que yo la vigile, no vaya a ser que ese tío le haga algo. – termino Sirius.

- Si no le hizo nada mientras estuvieron saliendo, no creo que se lo haga ahora ¿no? – dijo el licántropo.

- ¡¡¡COMO QUE ESE TÍO ESTUVO SALIENDO CON EMMA!!! – gritaron a la vez Sirius y James.

- Esa es la cuenta que tú le echabas antes a tu hermana, prongs – dijo moony con los ojos en blanco de la desesperación – estuvieron saliendo en cuarto pero al medio año más o menos lo dejaron, todo Gryffindor lo sabía.

- Ahora menos que nunca hay que dejarla sola con ese tío, no te preocupes James, yo la vigilare y no le quitare ojo de encima y si ese Becket intenta algo, se convertirá en comida para el calamar gigante – dijo Sirius.

- Gracias Sirius, tú si que eres un amigo que hace cualquier cosa por ayudar a los demás. – termino prongs.

- Si claro, sólo lo hace por ayudar a los demás – murmuro sarcásticamente moony mientras se reía, pero nadie lo oyó.

Mientras en la habitación de las chicas......

- Pues eso es genial ¿no? – dijo Lily – es muy útil y además por eso sabias donde esta todo el mundo en cualquier instante.

- Si, y también te ayudara en tus excursiones tanto lo uno como lo otro, tienes muchas suerte. – termino Lucía.

- Si, soy una chica muy apañada – dijo riéndose la morena – pero ya sabéis porque James no se puede enterar, si se entera me mataría, lo entendéis ¿no?

- Claro que lo entendemos, con lo protector que es contigo, te encerraría en un baúl mágico bajo sus siete candados y tiraría la llave al fondo del lago por lo que has hecho. – dijo la castaña.

- Bueno es mejor que nos pongamos ha hacer los trabajos que tenemos pendientes para mañana, incluida tú Em, porque esta noche vas ha estar ocupada pasándotelo en grande sin nosotras, las pobres de tus amigas, que se tienen que quedar a estudiar y no pueden salir de aventura – dijo Lily melodramáticamente mientras se caía de espaldas a la cama con una mano en la frente.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A medianoche, Marc y Emma se encontraron en la sala común y bajaron hasta los terrenos con mucho cuidado para que Filch no los encontrara. Lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo vigilados muy de cerca por un gran perro negro.

Los dos amigos llegaron hasta el árbol donde estaban los dos thestrals y se montaron en ellos y estuvieron volando sobre sus extrañas monturas durante una media hora, hasta que decidieron que era hora de aterrizar.

La primera en llegar al claro del bosque prohibido fue Emma. Cuando aterrizó, desmontó de Jacky y alguien le habló desde los árboles.

- Hoy no es buen día para pasear por el bosque, Emma Potter, creí que te había enseñado a mirar mejor a las estrellas.

- Hola Firenze – contesto la morena al ver al centauro dirigirse hasta donde ella estaba. – Me has enseñado muy bien, pero creo que al igual que mi hermano, tú también me sobreproteges, se cuidarme sola.

- Se muy bien que sabes cuidarte sola, y que también sabes proteger a los demás, pero aún con tus nuevas habilidades, el bosque no es un lugar seguro hoy, las acromantulas están de caza. – dijo el centauro.

- Tienes razón, cuando llegue Marc, nos iremos, pero prometo venir otro día a verte. – dijo la morena mirando al cielo.

- Sabia elección pequeña – contesto el centauro – Y yo no te sobreprotejo, sólo intento avisar del peligro a una amiga que una vez me salvo la vida.

- Y yo te lo agradezco Firenze.

- Pues se fiel a tus decisiones y cuando llegue Marc, salid del bosque lo más rápidamente posible, ya ha habido un ataque.

- ¿A quien han atacado?

- A un gran perro negro que deambulaba por el bosque buscando algo, lo hemos dejado cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid – dijo el centauro – te agradecería que lo avisaras cuando puedas para que cure al perro. Hasta pronto Emma.

Nada más entra Firenze en la espesura del bosque Emma monto de nuevo en Jacky y alzo el vuelo buscando a Marc.

- Creo que por hoy se va a acabar nuestra escapada. – dijo Emma nada más llegar hasta donde sobrevolaba el castaño.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Marc

- Porque hoy las acromantulas están de caza, me ha avisado Firenze. – contesto la morena. – Así que es mejor dejarlo para otro día.

- De acuerdo.

Cuando llegaron al límite del bosque, aterrizaron y desmontaron de sus monturas que volvieron al bosque.

- Marc, sube tú. Yo subiré luego – le dijo Emma.

- Pero Em ¿qué vas a hacer tu sola aquí? Puede ser peligroso – le dijo el castaño.

- No te preocupes, sólo voy a avisar a Hagrid de que han atacado a un animal en el bosque, me lo dijo antes Firenze y luego a lo mejor me quedo un rato mirando las estrellas cerca del lago. Necesito estar un rato sola – dijo con mirada suplicante la morena.

- Vale, de acuerdo, pero no me mires con ojos de cachorrito. Luego te veo – se despido Marc mientras se dirigía hacia el castillo.

En cuanto se metió en el vestíbulo del castillo Emma, echó a correr en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid. Una vez que llegó a los alrededores empezó a buscar al perro en silencio, no quería que el guardabosque se despertara. Escucho un gemido lastimero cerca del huerto de las calabazas y se dirigió hacia allí.

Cuando encontró al perro le hizo un hechizo de "_Mobile corpus_" (no me acuerdo si se pone así) y se lo llevó hasta la orilla del lago desde donde nadie pudiera verlos. Cuando llegaron posó al perro en el césped y se acerco a él. Vio que tenía una pata rota y otra de las patas le sangraba mucho y tenía como una secreción viscosa que seguramente tenía que ser de una de las acromantulas.

- No entiendo porque te metes en estos líos Sirius. – dijo la morena mirando al perro.

* * *

****

MUAJAJAJAJA, MUAJAJAJAJA, se que soy mala y lo dejo en lo mejor peor ahora mismo me domina mi personalidad malvada (Max) y a ella le encanta dejar los capis en los momentos más emocionantes. Tendréis que esperar hasta el próximo chap para descubrir alguno de los misterios.

- ¿Como sabe Emma que el perro es Sirius, cuando James le dejo muy claro a paddy que no lo reconocería?

- ¿Porque la abuela de Emma le dijo a James que Emma tenía anemia si eso era mentira?

- ¿De que nuevas habilidades de Emma hablaba Firenze?

- ¿Por qué Emma sabe donde esta todo el mundo en cualquier momento?

- ¿Por qué le salvo la vida Emma a Firenze? y ¿Cómo se la salvo?

Lo sabréis todo en el próximo capi. Tananana tananana tananana tiruriruuuuuuuuu (musiquilla de misterio)

Bueno yo Virginia ya he recuperado el control sobre mi cuerpo ya que mi otra personalidad (Max) se ha ido a dormir, ha sido demasiado esfuerzo para ella. Y menos mal que se ha ido porque sino en vez de poneros preguntas a sobre misterios del fic, os hubiera puesto una encuesta.

Espero que me dejéis muchos reviews y si queréis podéis intentar hacer teorías a todas estas preguntas, a ver si algunos acertáis.

Muchos besitos, vuestra amiga sevillana, Virginia.


	4. ¿He pasado la noche con Emma? ¡Quiero sa...

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo, gracias por vuestros ánimos, pero como se que muchos de vosotros estáis impacientes por saber que le pasará a Sirius, dejo las contestaciones de los reviews para el final del capi. Un besito.

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a JK menos Emma, Lucia y Marc, que son míos y si los queréis utilizar tendréis que pedir un permiso, pero aviso que el papeleo para conseguir el permiso puede durar años, incluso puede que si lo solicitas ahora, lo reciban tus hijos.

****

**4. ¿He pasado la noche con Emma? ¡Quiero saber que ocurrió!**

- No entiendo porque te metes en estos líos Sirius. – dijo la morena mirando al perro.

Pero de repente, se escucho un ruido. Emma miró en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid y por miedo a que la descubrieran, volvió ha hacerle a Sirius un hechizo para que flotara y se lo llevó con ella a la torre Gryffindor.

Como era muy tarde, no había nadie en la sala común, pero había riesgo de que la descubrieran, así que se lo llevó en dirección a los dormitorios de las chicas.

El dormitorio de Emma, Lily y Lucia era muy particular. Ya que había muchas chicas de su año, como para ocupar cuatro habitaciones y había tres habitaciones para séptimo, ellas (nuestras protagonistas) tuvieron que ocupar el ático de la torre, era una habitación el doble de grande que las demás y tenía tres camas, pero dentro podían caber seis cómodamente y sin estorbarse unas a otras, tenían un cuarto de baño inmenso y una gran terraza techada y que con un simple movimiento de varita, le aparecían unas paredes de cristal haciéndola parecer un invernadero pero que no se veían, pero estaban allí; para que invierno pudieran salir a la terraza sin congelarse. Dentro de la habitación tenían una gran mesa de madera, con ocho sillas y tres grandes armarios, a parte de los baúles que estaban a los pies de la cama; y sin olvidarnos de Ambrosio, el saco de boxeo de Emma. Bueno después de esta explicación, volvamos con Em y Paddy.

Emma entró en el dormitorio y como no quería despertar a sus amigas, metió al perro–Sirius en la terraza pero se dio cuenta de que las paredes mágicas estaban estropeadas y los elfos domésticos no las arreglarían hasta dentro de dos días así que aunque no quería (si, claro, claro, no quería. ¬¬), se puso su pijama (Una camiseta donde podían haber cabido 3 Emmas) y se metió con Sirius en su cama y hecho las cortinas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...............................

Pipipipipipipipipipipipi, fuera de la cama dormilona, fuera de la cama dormilona, fuera.... (alguien lo paro), era el despertador de Lucia; pero como siempre, la única que lo escuchaba era Lily que todas las mañanas se tenia que levantar para apagarlo, y todas las mañanas se arrepentía de habérselo regalado a Lucia, y como era muggle (el despertador) no era muy bueno echarle hechizos.

- Despiértate, que son las ocho y necesito tu ayuda para despertar a Em – dijo la pelirroja mientras descorría las cortinas de Lucia y la movía para que se despertara.

- Voy, voy – empezó Lucia – todas las mañanas igual, el día que no estemos, se queda dormida.

Lily y Lucia se dirigían a la cama de Emma para despertarla pero vieron algo en el suelo que las dejo blancas; en el suelo había unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta que no era de ninguna de las tres. Cuando abrieron las cortinas, se encontraron con Emma dormida con la cabeza encima del pecho de Sirius, y Sirius sólo llevaba puesto los calzoncillos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – chillaron Lily y Lucía.

Entonces Sirius se despert

- ¿Qué hacéis en mi habitación? – pregunto medio dormido Sirius - ¿y que hacéis en pijama?

- COMO QUE TU HABITACION, COMO QUE EN PIJAMA, ERES UN PERVERTIDO, QUE LE HAS HECHO A EMMA – dijo Lily que tenía los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir de las orbitas mientras miraba a Emma que se estaba despertando pero seguía echada encima de Sirius.

Entonces Sirius se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, y que tenía encima a la hermana de James con el pelo revuelto y que solo llevaba puesto unos calzoncillos y ella una camiseta enorme que le dejaba al descubierto un hombro.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!- chillo Sirius.

- ¿Pero porque todos gritáis esta mañana? – dijo medio dormida la morena.

- Porque hemos visto a Snape en tanga – dijo irónicamente Lucia – pues porque va a ser, porque estas en la cama con Black y su ropa esta desperdigada por el suelo.

- Sirius, creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu habitación – dijo Emma mientras se levantaba y recogía la ropa de Sirius, y la arreglo con un simple _"reparo"_ porque la camiseta estaba rota.

- Pero yo me quiero enterar de que ha pasado esta noche – dijo Paddy.

- ¿Qué? – empezó Em – mira yo no estoy con ánimos de explicarte nada, así que te vas a tu habitación para que James no sospeche y después hablaremos tú y yo de lo que paso anoche. Y no se te ocurra decirle ni una palabra de esto a nadie, sobre todo a mi hermano, ¿entendido?

- Tendría que estar loco o apreciar muy poco mi vida, para contarle a James que he pasado la noche con su hermana – dijo Sirius en un murmullo. Pero Lily y Lucia ya lo estaban empujando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- Venga Black vete, ya te has enterado, ni una palabra a Potter, ni a nadie ¿Capichi? – dijo la pelirroja mientras Lucia le daba a Sirius su ropa en la puerta.

- Luego hablaremos – dijo Emma cuando la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse. Y luego se volvió a tirar en la cama.

- Bueno, es hora del consejo de guerra – dijo Lucía mientras se sentaba en la cama de Emma al igual que Lily -, a ver cuéntanos todo lo que ha pasado y como te volviste loca como para acostarte con Sirius.

- Bueno pero no me interrumpáis, que estoy muy cansada – dijo la morena.

- Como para no estarlo – contesto Lily con una sonrisilla – menudo elemento tiene que ser Black en la cama .

- Déjate de tonterías Lils, bueno os voy a contar lo que paso – empezó Em – Ayer cuando salí con Marc, estuvimos volando con Jacky y Nuca y yo descendí antes que Marc hacia el claro, y allí me encontré con Firenze..... – Emma les contó toda la historia a sus amigas, toda hasta que llegó con Sirius a su habitación.

- Vale, ¿entonces que paso para que él acabara casi en bolas y en tu cama? – dijo Lucia.

- Pues lo iba a llevar a la terraza pero como las paredes están estropeadas, nos íbamos a congelar así que no tuve más remedio que meterlo en la cama, una vez en la cama, lo volví a transformar en humano y le tuve que quitar la ropa porque no podía ver bien las heridas (si, si ¬¬). Si, que una vez que pude verle bien las heridas le cure, pero como estaba agotada me desmaye nada más terminar y entonces me desperté esta mañana. Así que no digáis que me he acostado con el cuando sólo hemos dormido juntos.

- Emma – empezó a regañarle Lily – sabes que no puedes curar una heridas tan graves tu sola, nos tenías que haber despertado, sabes que podías haberte quedado varios días inconsciente, todavía no podemos canalizar tanto poder, necesitamos más entrenamiento y sobre todo es muy peligroso para ti, ya que a te ha aparecido tu segundo poder.

- No le riñas, Lily – dijo Lucía – no ves que esta muy cansada, además sino hubiera curado a Sirius, hubiera muerto a las pocas horas. Pero – dijo Lucia al ver la cara de Emma – nos tenias que haber avisado, la próxima vez nos buscas aunque sea en el fondo del lago y tu no tienes excusas, ahora que sabemos que nos puedes encontrar en cualquier sitio de Hogwarts.

- De acuerdo – dijo Emma con la mirada en el suelo – lo hice mal, pero estaba preocupada. La próxima vez os buscare y os llamare.

- Bueno ya que esta todo arreglado – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa – es mejor que nos preparemos para bajar a desayunar, y tú – dijo mirando a Emma – ve pensando como se lo vas a explicar todo a Sirius. Si quieres puedes contarle la verdad, pero asegúrate de que no se lo cuenta a nadie más.

- Si para chantajearlo, le puedes enseñar esta foto y decirle que como diga algo se la mandaras a tu hermano – dijo riéndose Lucía. La foto que tenía en la mano era una de Emma y Sirius en la cama dormidos, justo antes de que Sirius se despertara. – Lo siento, pero no me pude resistir.

- Vale, vale, ya hablare con él pero mientras tanto – dijo Emma mientras se levantaba – yo primera en ducharme. – y salio corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

* * *

Pero, que paso con Sirius.......

Paddy estaba más blanco que Michael Jackson, se puso la ropa a toda velocidad y subió a su habitación. Los merodeadores ya estaban despiertos, todos menos Peter (odio a la rata traidora). Remus ya estaba duchado y se estaba abrochando la corbata del uniforme. Sirius se dejo caer sobre su cama con una sonrisilla y pensando en lo guapa que estaba Emma al despertarse y lo sexy que estaba con un hombro al descubierto.

- Hombre, si ya estas aquí Paddy – dijo James que acababa de salir de la ducha. - ya pensábamos que Becket había sufrido un pequeño "accidente" y a ti te habían llevado a Azkaban.

-¿Qué? YO NO HE HECHO NADA – dijo Sirius a la defensiva nada más ver a James.

- Era una broma Sirius, no te pongas así – dijo el licántropo – ¿por cierto donde has estado toda la noche?

- Me quede dormido en la sala común – mintió el animago – y Becket no le hizo nada a tu hermana, sólo estuvieron hablando cerca del lago. Pero seguiré vigilando a ese tío de cerca. No te preocupes.

- Gracias, tu si que eres un amigo – dijo James mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Pero esas siete palabras hacían sentirse a Sirius un miserable, porque el pensaba que se había acostado con Emma, no había otra explicación, no sabia como había pasado, lo ultimo que recordaba era que la estaba siguiendo hasta el bosque prohibido cuando algo lo empujo contra un árbol y luego una acromántula lo atacó, después de eso no pudo ver nada, sólo escuchó ruido de cascos.

* * *

Una vez, en la sala común................

Las tres amigas, ya estaban sentadas en un sillón esperando a Marc, cuando bajaron los merodeadores. Emma miró a Sirius y viceversa y automáticamente los dos se pusieron colorados como tomates. Pero un codazo por parte de Lily hizo salir a Emma de su ensoñamiento.

- ¿Ya sabes, cuando vas a poder hablar con él sin que ninguno de sus amigos este cerca? – pregunto Lily.

Emma negó con la cabeza y miró hacia los merodeadores pensando en como iba a poder librarse de los tres pesados. – Voy a recoger mi mochila, ayer me la deje en la mesa.

Cuando Emma llego a la mesa, estaba cerca de los merodeadores, pero el único que se dio cuenta fue Sirius. Emma dejó caer a propósito su mochila y Sirius se agachó para ayudarle a recogerla.

- ¿Sabes si James necesita ayuda en alguna asignatura? – Le pregunto la morena.

- En encantamientos ¿por qué? – le pregunto paddy.

- Dile, que le pida ayuda a Lily, convéncelo para que lo haga en el Gran Comedor cuando bajemos a desayunar – dijo Emma. - ¿A que hora termina hoy el entrenamiento?

- A las seis y media ¿por qué?

- Perfecto. Quedamos después del entrenamiento, espérame hasta que salga de los vestuarios, después hablaremos.

- ¿Te ayudo en algo Emma? – le pregunto Peter, mirándola no precisamente a la cara, cuando se estaban levantando ella y Sirius del suelo. – Estas muy guapa hoy.

- No la mires así – dijo Sirius, y le dio una colleja a Pet – no necesita tu ayuda, y cuidadito a donde miras.

Emma se acerco al oído de Sirius y le dijo – No sabia que fueras celoso y por cierto líbrate también de este. Hasta luego – y se fue con sus amigas a esperar a Marc.

Sirius se había quedado congelado; desde esta mañana tenía un olor grabado en la memoria, y cuando Emma se había acercado se había dado cuenta de que el olor de su memoria, el olor que tenía incrustado en su piel y que no se había esfumado ni después de la ducha, era el olor de fresas, el olor de Emma.

- Sirius, ¿te pasa algo? – dijo el licántropo que se había acercado a Sirius.

- No ¿por qué? – respondió el animago volviendo a la realidad con una sonrisilla en la cara.

- Porque estas mas rojo que una quaffle y tienes sonrisilla de enamorado y dale gracias a todos los dioses porque James no ha visto como te has puesto colorado cuando Emma te ha dicho algo al oído. Pero – continuo Remus cuando vio que Sirius iba a responderle – como te dije ayer, cuando quieras contarme algo, me lo contarás y no te preocupes porque hasta que tú no me digas nada, yo sólo veo, escucho y callo. Tranquilo, no le diré nada a Prongs.

Sirius suspiro

- Gracias Moony, cuando todo este claro, te lo contare.

Emma, les estaba contando a sus amigas lo que había hablado con Sirius.

- Por eso Lils, si mi hermano te pide ayuda con encantamientos tienes que decirle que si, por favor – dijo con mirada suplicante.

- Pero ¿por qué yo?

- Porque Remus esta tarde ha quedado conmigo a las seis y media para repasar DCAO y porque tu eres la mejor en encantamientos. – dijo Lucia

- De acuerdo, pero a cambio quiero que en la próxima visita a Hosgmeade, me invitéis a una cerveza de mantequilla y a una tableta de chocolate de Honeydukes.

- Trato hecho – dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

Cuando los merodeadores estaban bajando hacia el Gran Comedor.

- James, por última vez – dijo cansinamente Sirius – ¿por qué no le pides ayuda a Evans con encantamientos?, estoy seguro de que no te dirá que no, y ella es la mejor en esa clase.

- Y yo te respondo por última vez, que prefiero que me ayude Remus.

- Yo que tú, le hacia caso a Sirius, porque esta tarde ya he quedado. – contesto moony.

- ¿Y con quien has quedado? Y ¿por qué no quedas otro día y hoy me ayudas? – le pregunto James.

- Porque no quiero quedar otro día y he quedado con Harris.

- Por eso no quieres quedar otro día – dijo riéndose James – me lo hubieras dicho antes, se que te gusta Lucia desde el año pasado. Esta bien, se lo preguntare a Evans.

- Evans, Evans....... – alguien la llamaba desde las escaleras y cuando se dio la vuelta vio que quien la llamaba era James Potter, inmediatamente miro a Emma y esta le sonrió. Entonces Lily asintió y dijo para sus adentro – que sea lo que dios quiera.

- ¿Qué quieres Potter? – pregunto Lily

- Quería pedirte un favor, podrías ayudarme con encantamientos.

- Bueno, esta bien. – dijo la pelirroja. – pero tiene que ser esta tarde a las seis y media.

- Vale. – dijo James alucinado, Lily había sido amable con él. No se lo creía, normalmente se insultaban y se querían sacar los ojos.

- Os habéis dado cuenta de que Evans ha sido amable conmigo – dijo James cuando se sentaron a desayunar.

- No se, conmigo siempre es amable, contigo no lo es porque tú siempre te metes con ella, y como hoy se lo as pedido civilizadamente, por eso te habrá contestado bien – dijo el licántropo.

- Yo de ti, no me fiaría, nadie entiende a las mujeres, y menos a esas tres locas. – dijo Peter, pero en ese momento alguien le dio una colleja, el esperaba que fuera James, pero el que le dio la colleja fue Sirius. – Auch!, no se que te pasa Paddy, estas muy raro este año, y deja de darme collejas.

* * *

Las clases pasaron muy lentamente, sobre todo para Sirius que estaba muy impaciente por saber que es lo que pasaba. Pero cuando salían de Aritmancia, (esa asignatura sólo la daban Lily, Emma y Sirius; los demás iban a estudios muggles. (Cuando digo que solo la daban los tres, me refiero a que la daban más alumnos pero de nuestros protagonistas, sólo la daban esos tres)), ocurrió un pequeño incidente.

Emma y Lily estaban saliendo de la clase cuando se encontraron en la puerta, con un grupito de Ravenclaw, entre ellos, estaba Seth More, este chico era un poco pulpo, bueno era muy pulpo y cuando las chicas pasaron por delante del grupo Seth, le cogió el culo a Emma que era la que paso por su lado. Em se dio la vuelta para darle palos hasta en el carnet de identidad, pero cuando se giró Seth estaba pegado a la pared y no tocaba el suelo con los pies, Sirius lo había cogido por el cuello de la túnica y lo golpeo contra la pared.

- ¿A ti nunca te han explicado que a las mujeres hay que respetarlas? – le pregunto Sirius, con una voz que parecía el gruñido de un perro. Seth asintió – Pues ya sabes, pídeles perdón.

- Lo.... lo siento – dijo Seth asustado, nunca se había llevado mal con Sirius.

- Eso esta mejor, y no se te ocurra volver a molestarlas, porque si me entero que vuelves a tocarle un pelo a Emma, o a alguna otra de sus amigas, te arrancaré la cabeza de cuajo y jugare con ella como con las bludger ¿capichi?

- de... de acuerdo. No, no volverá a ocurrir. – contesto Seth y en cuanto Sirius lo soltó, él y sus amigos salieron corriendo por el pasillo.

- Gracias – contesto alucinada Em, nunca pensó que Sirius la defendiera, y al contrario que cuando lo hacía su hermano, esta vez, no le molesto.

- De nada, nos vemos luego – dijo Sirius y como quien no quiere la cosa cogió su mochila del suelo y empezó a andar por el pasillo. – Por cierto Evans, muy bueno lo de "Capichi", espero que no te importe que lo haya utilizado.

- Este tío es flipante, no que ahora le da por hacer de tu caballero de la brillante armadura y luego se va sin más – dijo la pelirroja.

- La verdad es que es un idiota –dijo Emma con la mirada en el suelo para que Lily no viera que estaba sonrojada. –Bueno, vámonos que es hora de comer.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, Lucia estaba sentada con Marc y con los merodeadores.

- ¿Por qué estas sentada con ellos? – le pregunto en el oído Lily.

- Porque eran los únicos cuatro asientos juntos y libres – respondió la castaña.

- Emma, estas muy callada, ¿te ocurre algo?

- Tranquilo Marc, lo que le pasa es que su amigo Sirius la ha defendido de un pervertido – dijo con una sonrisilla Lily

- Ja, ja, ja, hoy Lily se ha desayunado a un payaso, por eso esta tan graciosa – dijo la morena.

Pero al lado de la mesa................

- Sirius, ¿por qué Seth te mira con miedo? – pregunto Peter mientras miraba hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- Porque es un chico listo y sabe cuando es mejor hacer caso a los demás – contesto Sirius mientras se servia puré de patatas.

- ¿Has tenido algún problema con él?

- Tranquilo Prongs, sólo le he estado explicando civismo y buenos modales, eso es todo.

- Pues recuérdame que nunca me des clase de buenos modales, te mira como si fueras un dragón a punto de comértelo – dijo el licántropo mirando hacia Seth.

- Digo lo mismo que antes, se comporta así porque es un chico listo.

* * *

El resto de las clases, pasaron para Emma muy rápidas, al contrario que a Sirius, Em estaba muy nerviosa porque no sabía que contarle a Sirius, tenia que ser algo que pareciera creíble y a la vez algo que no le hiciera creer que habían pasado la noche juntos. Cuando estaban en pociones decidió hacerle caso a Lily y contarle la verdad. Pero como no sabia como iba a empezar decidió que se lo contaría todo desde el principio y que confiaría en que Sirius no contara nada, sino siempre podía chantajearlo con la foto.

En el entrenamiento de quidditch de esa tarde, nadie parecía muy concentrado, pero sobre todo dos personas que estaban pendientes de Emma, esas personas eran Sirius y James, pero no estaban interesados sólo en ella, sobre todo estaban interesados en todos los gestos cariñosos que Marc le hacía cuando descansaban o cuando estaban cerca en sus escobas. El pobre Marc, sólo actuaba así porque quería que Emma se riera, porque desde esa mañana estaba muy seria y parecía cansada, y cada vez que tenía ocasión intentaba hacerla reír o hacerle cosquillas.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento; Lily, Lucía, Peter y Remus esperaban a sus amigos en las puertas de los vestuarios. Sirius y James salieron ya duchados y James tenía la mochila con los libros de encantamientos colgados a un hombro.

- Buen entrenamiento chicos, aunque un poco desconcentrados – dijo el licántropo.

- ¿Y vosotros no habíais quedado para estudiar, que hacéis todavía aquí? – pregunto Sirius a Remus y a Lucía.

- Se han quedado porque no me quería quedar sola con este proyecto de ser humano – contesto Lily.

- No te metas conmigo rarita – contesto Peter mientras se escondía un poco detrás de Remus.

- ¿Y Emma? – pregunto Lucía.

- Ya estoy aquí – Contesto la morena que salía de los vestuarios con Marc. Emma llevaba puesto el chándal de Gryffindor con un top amarillo-dorado por encima del ombligo (se que el chándal de Gryffindor no existe, pero yo me lo he imaginado y es rojo con el escudo de gryffindor pequeño en la parte frontal de la sudadera y también lleva un pequeño emblema en el pantalón y un escudo grande en la parte posterior de la sudadera, normalmente el chándal se pone con una camiseta amarilla-dorada de mangas cortas, pero las chicas normalmente utilizan algún top del mismo color) y llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta.

- Bueno pues nosotros ya nos vamos al castillo – dijo moony.

- Espera Remus, que nosotros también vamos al castillo, así que nos vamos con vosotros – dijo James mientras cogía de la mano a Lily y la arrastraba en dirección al castillo por donde andaban ya Lucía y Remus.

- Que son esas confianzas, no me cojas de la mano – chillaba Lily mientras era arrastrada por James.

- No te quejes, que seguro que te gusta, eres una estrecha con poco sentido del humor – dijo riéndose prongs mientras Lily intentaba pegarle con la mochila.

Emma veía que Pettigrew no tenía intenciones de irse así que le hizo a Marc una seña con los ojos.

- Vamos Peter, que te invito en las cocinas a unos bocatas con unas cervezas de mantequilla, que hoy me siento generoso. – dijo Marc mientras se llevaba consigo a Peter.

- Bueno – comenzó Sirius – es hora de que me cuentes que paso anoche.

- Pero es mejor que nos vayamos a un sitió más tranquilo – dijo la morena – vamos hacia el lago.

Cuando llegaron al lago, se sentaron a la sombra de un roble enorme.

- Bueno ¿que paso anoche?

- Sirius, para que entiendas lo de anoche, te tengo que contar algo que paso hace tiempo, es una historia un poco larga, por lo que te pido, que cuando empiece no me interrumpas.

- De acuerdo, empieza.

- Bueno, pues todo empezó cuando terminamos cuarto, Lucía se iba de vacaciones a casa de su abuela en España, y como no quería pasar tanto tiempo sola, nos invito a Lily, a Marc y a mí. Al final sólo pudimos ir Lily y yo porque Marc tuvo que acompañar a sus padres a casa de sus tíos a Francia. Cuando comente en mi casa lo de las vacaciones, mi abuela me pidió un favor.

- ¿Qué favor? – pregunto el animago.

- Me dijo que fuera a visitar a una vieja amiga de la infancia de mi abuela y que le diera una carta y viera como estaba. Esa mujer que se llamaba Nawen Ted'na, vivía a las afueras del pueblecito de la abuela de Lucia y cuando llegamos a España fuimos a su casa las tres. Nawen era una mujer, a ver como te lo explico, era especial. Nawen era una medio elfa, era hija de un elfo y de una bruja, pero ya tenía 250 años y como no era una elfa completa, se estaba muriendo.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver esto con lo de anoche?

- Te he dicho que no me interrumpas – dijo Emma cansinamente – todo tiene su lógica, espérate y escucha. Cuando le entregamos la carta a Nawen, se puso tan contenta que hasta se le saltaron las lágrimas, y nos contó que como había estado enferma no había podido salir mucho por el pueblo y que se encontraba muy sola. Así que como a las chicas y a mí nos pareció muy simpática y nos dio mucha pena que estuviera tanto tiempo sola, íbamos todos días a verla. Y con las visitas diarias nos hicimos amigas. Cuando quedaba una semana para volver a Inglaterra, Lucía se despertó a las cuatro de la mañana con un presentimiento y nos despertó a las demás diciéndonos que teníamos que ir a casa de Nawen, que se estaba muriendo. Nos vestimos tan rápido que ni siquiera nos acordamos de que ropa nos pusimos y cuando llegamos a su casa, nos dimos cuenta de que Lucia tenia razón, se estaba muriendo. Las tres nos acercamos hasta su cama y ella nos dijo que en la familia de su padre es tradición pasar poderes a su descendencia cuando los elfos parten hacia las tierras imperecederas, pero como ella era mortal, se estaba muriendo y no había tenido descendencia, nos quería traspasar algunos de sus poderes a nosotras. Nosotras le dijimos llorando que no se iba a morir y que no dijera tonterías pero nos puso las manos en la frente a cada una y cuando termino una luz azul nos envolvió a las tres. Cuando la luz se extinguió nos dijo sus últimas palabras: _"Mis niñas, en este tiempo os he llegado a querer como a mis hijas y por eso una parte de mi os acompañara siempre, si tenéis dudas en algún momento con vuestros regalos, acudid a mi gran amiga Selene Potter, ella siempre os ayudara y os podrá resolver las dudas. Os quiero mis pequeñas"_.... después de decir esto se murió y su cuerpo se desvaneció en un grupo de luces amarillas, algunas de las cuales se introdujeron en nosotras y otras se escaparon por las ventanas.

- Es una historia muy triste – comenzó Sirius – Pero, ¿al final hablasteis con tu abuela?, ¿Qué regalo o poderes os cedió?

- Cuando volvimos a Inglaterra, mi hermano estaba en casa de Remus y yo invité a las chicas a quedarse en mi casa unos días para así poder hablar con mi abuela. Aprovechamos que mi abuelo estaba de pesca con algunos amigos del ministerio y le contamos todo a mi abuela, nosotras estábamos muy asustadas, no sabíamos que es lo que había pasado. Mi abuela nos contó la misma historia que Nawen, que cuando los elfos se van hacia las tierras imperecederas, les ceden sus poderes a sus descendientes y que como Nawen no tenía descendencia nos había cedido sus poderes a nosotras. Le preguntamos a mi abuela que clase de poderes tenía su antigua amiga, pero sólo nos contesto que los poderes de los elfos varían según las personas que los posean pero que Nawen era una experta sanadora y que seguramente nos habría traspasado ese poder con algunos otros, pero eso no significaba que todas tuviéramos los mismos. Le preguntamos a mi abuela si quedaban algunos elfos en Inglaterra y si ella conocía a algún otro, porque nos gustaría hablar con ellos. Nos contesto que cerca de Stonghead (no se si se escribe así, es el famoso conjunto de piedras ingleses) había un bosque y que si tenias en tus venas sangre de elfo siempre los podrías encontrar. Así que al día siguiente tomamos un traslador, que un amigo del padre de Lucía nos hizo, y llegamos a Stonghead, mi abuela nos acompaño pero al bosque entramos sólo las tres. Cuando llevábamos una media hora andando apareció de detrás de un árbol un arquero elfo y nos escoltó hacía la ciudad en los árboles. Los elfos nos atendieron como a gente de su familia y nos explicaron que como Nawen nos había cedido poderes nombrándonos sus descendientes, ya éramos miembros de su clan. Le preguntamos sobre los poderes y sobre donde estaba ahora Nawen, nos dijeron que Nawen éramos ahora nosotras, porque cuando las luces se introdujeron en nosotras, ella paso a formar parte de las tres y con respecto a los poderes nos contaron que se suelen manifestar en momento de excitación, como puede ser el miedo, la sorpresa, el instinto de supervivencia, el instinto de protección, etc... Los poderes podrían ser distintos en cada una de nosotras, pero como Nawen era una importante sanadora, el poder de sanar los tendríamos las tres y que para los poderes de los elfos no hacían falta varita y que los podíamos utilizar cuando quisiéramos porque el Ministerio no los regulaba. Después de eso nos acompañaron al linde del bosque y nos hicieron prometerles que mantendríamos el contacto con ellos por medio de la comunicación por el agua y que iríamos a visitarlos cuando tuviéramos tiempo y que cuando aparecieran algunos de nuestro nuevos poderes los informaríamos.

- Entonces, me estas diciendo que tanto tus amigas como tú, tenéis poderes heredados de una medio elfa y que puedes curar – dijo escéptico Sirius –y que es eso de la comunicación por el agua.

- La comunicación por el agua, es algo que nos enseñaron cuando estuvimos en la ciudad en los árboles, es algo que solo pueden hacer quien tenga sangre o poderes de elfo. Se echa agua en un recipiente redondo y cuando el agua este en completa calma, te concentras en con quien quieres hablar y su imagen aparece en el agua y puedes hablar con ellos.

- ¿Cómo con los espejos gemelos? – pregunto Paddy.

- Exactamente, la idea de los espejos gemelos, salio de la comunicación por el agua y se puso en practica para que la pudieran utilizar todo tipo de magos.

- Bueno, imaginemos que te creo todo lo que has dicho, que tiene que ver eso con lo que paso anoche.

- Espera impaciente. Bueno, al principio nosotras también estábamos un poco escépticas, como tú. Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts se lo contamos todo a Marc, y el fue el único de nosotros cuatro que se lo creía todo. Ese año paso sin complicaciones, pero en una de nuestras escapadas de aventuras al final del año para celebrar el final de los TIMOS, ocurrió un pequeño accidente; Marc se rompió una pierna y nos pidió que nosotras se la curásemos. No estábamos seguras de poder hacerlo, pero nos intentamos concentrar poniéndole las manos encima de la pierna rota y cuando llevábamos unos minutos así empezamos a visualizar es hueso roto y como si obedeciese a nuestra voluntad, volvió a su sitio y los tendones volvieron a estar intactos y la sangre volvía a circular con normalidad, y poco a poco, Marc se levantó y descubrimos que habíamos sido capaces de curarle la pierna.

- Eso es genial – dijo paddy con los ojos muy abiertos – Por eso desde hace unos años, nunca os vemos en la enfermería.

- Pues claro, no nos hace falta. Pero continúo con la historia. Cuando llegamos a la habitación nos comunicamos con la comunidad de elfos, y se entusiasmaron con la idea de que ya se estaban desarrollando nuestro poderes y nos invitaron a pasar un tiempo de nuestras vacaciones de verano con ellos para familiarizarnos con nuestra parte élfica. Pero como la única que sabía toda la verdad era mi abuela, les contamos a nuestras familias que mi abuela nos iba a llevar un mes a una cabaña que tiene cerca del bosque y así pasamos nuestras vacaciones, James, estaba en casa contigo y con el abuelo y nosotras estábamos en la cabaña de la abuela a las afueras del bosque, pasábamos todo el día con los elfos y cuando estaba empezando a anochecer nos acompañaban hasta la cabaña. Ese verano aprendimos muchísimo. Pero el día que volvimos a mi casa, os escuchamos a ti y a James, hablando de un mapa, el mapa del merodeador.

- ¿Nos.... nos escuchasteis hablar del mapa? – pregunto con voz temblorosa Sirius, mientras se iba poniendo más blanco que la nieve.

- Si y también de que erais animagos ilegales para ayudar a Remus. Desde que llegamos del bosque, teníamos un oído muy fino, pero lo de Remus lo sospechábamos desde hace mucho tiempo, por supuesto esto no se lo hemos contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Marc, porque era un secreto de vosotros, que nosotras no teníamos que haber escuchado. – continuo Emma mientras veías que el color volvía a la cara de Sirius. - Nos intrigo mucho la utilidad del mapa y estuvimos buscando los hechizos que habríais utilizado para fabricarlo. Incluso Marc, nos estuvo ayudando a buscar el hechizo, claro que para que nos ayudara tuvimos que mentirle un poco, le dijimos que habíamos escuchado hablar a mis abuelos de un hechizo para saber donde esta todo el mundo en cualquier momento y que nos interesaría saber más de él. Pero al principio no encontramos nada.

- Es que nosotros sabemos muy bien de donde sacamos los hechizos – dijo el animago con una sonrisa.

- Al principio de este verano, descubrí un libro en la biblioteca de mi abuelo, era un libro de hechizos localizadores y el tonto de mi hermano había marcado uno con las siglas MdM (Mapa del Merodeador), y como tenía curiosidad por saber si ese hechizo funcionaria con una persona, al igual que funciona con vuestro mapa, le pedía ayuda a mi abuela y juntas me hechizamos.

- ¿Cómo que te hechizaste?

- Pues seguí los mismos pasos que vosotros con el mapa, solo que en vez de aplicarlo a un pergamino, lo aplicamos a mi.

- O sea, ¿que eres como un mapa de Hogwarts andante?

- Más o menos, si me concentro, puedo saber donde esta todo el mundo en cada momento, y al igual que en vuestro mapa, siempre se las contraseñas de todas las puertas de Hogwarts y también se todos los pasadizos.

- Eso es genial, ¿cómo no se nos ocurriría a nosotros?

- Si estas pensando en hacerlo, no te lo aconsejo, es genial si, pero cuando el hechizo recae sobre ti, te llegan muchas imágenes a la cabeza y no puedes controlarlas. Cuando le conté todos estos problemas a mi abuela, decidimos que era mejor hablar con los elfos, porque si hablábamos de esto con Dumbledore, sabría lo de vuestro mapa y yo no os quería poner en un problema.

- ¿Y que te dijeron los elfos?

- Pues que para no volverme loca, con todas las imágenes, tendría que aprender a controlarlo, y me pase dos semanas de entrenamiento avanzado con el jefe de los elfos, pero al final pude controlarlo, así que ya puedo manejarlo a mi antojo, pero aun ahora, tengo algunos problemillas, es como si tuviera anemia y tengo que comer chocolate cuando me sienta mal y dentro de unos meses, podré controlarlo sin problemas.

- Se que soy muy pesado, todo lo que me estas contando es muy interesante y revelador, pero que tiene que ver eso con lo de anoche.

- Pues que anoche cuando salí de aventuras con Marc y llegué al claro del bosque, Firenze me advirtió que las acromantulas estaban de caza y que saliéramos del bosque antes de que nos hirieran y me comentó que ya habían atacado a un gran perro negro y me dijo que los centauros lo habían llevado cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Así que le di las gracias a Firenze y cuando encontré a Marc, le dije que nos teníamos que ir, y cuando salimos del bosque, le dije que se fuera para el castillo que quería estar un rato a solas. Cuando se fue intente activar mi "mapa" interior y saber si eras tú el herido o era algún otro perro. Así descubrí que el perro eras tú y me imagine que mi hermano sabía lo de mi escapada y te había obligado a seguirme. Te hice levitar con un hechizo y te lleve cerca del lago para curarte, pero escuche ruidos de la cabaña de Hagrid y te volví ha levitar y te lleve hacia la torre. Pero curarte en la sala común hubiera sido un poco peligroso ya que cualquiera podría habernos visto, así que te lleve hacia el dormitorio. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación te hice que te volvieras humano....

- Y tuviste que quitarme la ropa para curarme – la corto Sirius – y después te quedaste dormida.

- Si, más bien me desmaye, no es conveniente todavía que ninguna de nosotras por separado cure heridas tan graves, pero como era muy tarde no quería despertar a Lily ni a Lucia.

- Vale, ya esta todo aclarado – dijo Sirius levantándose – pero tengo una pregunta, porque Firenze te contó que me habían herido, normalmente los centauros son enemigos del trato con los humanos.

- Pues veras – empezó Em también de pie - cuando volvimos a Hogwarts para estudiar sexto, a principios de curso hicimos una escapada al bosque prohibido y cuando ya regresábamos escuchamos un quejido. Ese quejido era un centauro que estaba herido, Lily, Lucia y yo fuimos a intentar curarlo mientras Marc, hablaba con el para que no se moviera mucho, cuando estaba casi curado un ruido nos hizo girarnos. El ruido provenía de una acromántula que estaba de caza y era la responsable de las heridas del centauro. Estábamos paralizadas del miedo y a mi lo único que se me ocurrió era que los enemigos naturales de cualquier araña era el basilisco y de repente, empezó a brillar una luz y de la nada apareció un basilisco que ataco a la acromántula, pero no la mato con la mirada, solo la ataco. La araña huyo del bosque y cuando me tranquilice, el basilisco desapareció, terminamos de curar al centauro que resultó llamarse Firenze y nos dijo que estaba en deuda con nosotros y que siempre seriamos bien recibidos entre los de su clase. A partir de ese momento nos hicimos amigos de los centauros y Firenze nos enseña cosas del bosque y de cómo mirar las estrellas y nosotras los curamos cuando están heridos y ellos no pueden curarse y les contamos cosas de la ciudad en los árboles de los elfos.

- ¿Y de donde apareció el basilisco? – pregunto Paddy.

- Pues cuando estuvimos hablando de nuevo con los elfos, nos dijeron que lo del basilisco lo había creado yo, que había aparecido mi segundo poder, _el poder de la ilusion_.

- ¿Entonces el basilisco había sido una ilusión?

- Si, pero me dijeron que a medida que desarrollara mi poder, las ilusiones podían convertirse en realidad el tiempo que yo pudiera mantenerlas. Y que como ese día yo estaba aterrorizada, mi poder afloro en ese momento.

- Esto es un poco asombroso, no digo que no te creo, porque en el mundo mágico todo es posible, sólo que es increíble.

- Si quieres te puedo demostrar un poco mi poder. – dijo Em mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba. Entonces Sirius notó algo al lado de su pierna. Era Paddfoot, o sea era el mismo en su forma animaga.

- Pero si soy yo – exclamo Paddy.

- Claro, es un ilusión de ti – contesto Emma sonriendo mientras acariciaba al perro – pero es real hasta que yo corte la conexión.

- Es increíble Emma – dijo el animago acariciando al perro.

- Bueno es hora de irnos Sirius – dijo la morena y el perro desaparecio – quiero ver como le ha ido a Lily con James. Y por favor, no le cuentes esto a nadie. ¿Vale?

- De acuerdo.

Cuando entraron a la sala común, no había nadie, todo el mundo había bajado a cenar. Sirius acompaño a Emma hasta las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas.

- Emma, tengo una última pregunta – dijo paddy.

- Dispara – le contesto la morena.

- ¿Tienes alguna relación con Becket?

- Te refieres a si soy su novia, - pregunto Em. Sirius asintió – Pues no Sirius, sólo somos amigos, ¿Por qué?

- Porque entonces no tengo remordimientos en hacer esto – dijo Sirius y después le puso la mano en la mejilla a Emma, la atrajo hacia él y la beso. Fue un beso suave y tierno que después pasó a ponerse un poco más pasional. El beso duro unos minutos y cuando se separaron Sirius le dijo a Em – es que Becket me cae bien y si fuera tu novio, no hubiera estado bien. Gracias por lo de anoche.

- De nada – contesto Emma mientras subía a la habitación con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegó a la habitación no estaban sus amigas, así que se sentó en su cama. En ese momento salio del baño Lucía.

- ¿Se lo has contado todo a Black? – pregunto Lucía.

- Si – dijo Emma aún con la sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Y se puede saber que a pasado para que tengas esa sonrisilla en la cara? – pregunto la castaña mientras se sentaba en la cama con Em

- Pues es que después de contarle todo a Sirius, de que lo aceptara y de decirme que no le va a contar nada a nadie, me ha besado.

- Pues tiene que haber una plaga – Le corto Lily que acababa de entrar a la habitación dando un portazo y con las mejillas coloradas, dejo caer su mochila al suelo y se sento con sus amigas en la cama de Emma.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Lils? – le pregunto Lucía.

- Porque Potter me acaba de besar. – dijo la pelirroja – y además se ha despertado mi segundo poder, tenemos que llamar a Milther.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

MUAJAJAJAJA, MUAJAJAJAJA, MUAJAJAJAJA...........

Soy Max, la personalidad malvada de Virginia, me he apoderado del control y Virginia quería seguir escribiendo para no dejaros con la angustia pero como yo soy mala no la he dejado, jajajajajajaja.

Hola a todos, ya he vuelto, ahora si soy yo Virginia, he castigado a Max sin chocolate y ahora esta deprimida en la esquina agachada y haciendo dibujitos con un dedo en el suelo (típica escena de depresión en los mangas ) Bueno haciendo caso a vuestras exigencias, he puesto el comienzo de L/J al final de este capitulo, se que os habéis quejado un poquito de que ponía mucho a Emma pero es que hacía falta para la trama de la historia, pero no creáis que me he olvidado de nuestra pareja estrella. Este capitulo es casi todo contando las historias de verano de las chicas, pero digo lo mismo hace falta para el desarrollo de la historia.

He intentado poner todo lo más claro posible, pero si no entendéis algo de la historia de Emma, preguntármelo y yo lo intentaré explicar mejor.

* * *

Espero que este capitulo os guste, ahora os dejo con la contestación de vuestro reviews:

**Xx beth xX:** hola wapa, puede que sienta debilidad por Emma, pero al igual que por Lucía y Marc, me siento responsable de escribir más sobre ellos porque como nadie los conoce me gusta dar más datos. Pero no te preocupes, habrá mucho de todos en los próximos capis lo que pasa es que todo era necesario para la trama. Espero que este chap también te guste y que me vuelvas a dejar un review largo. Un besito. Y gracias por los ánimos.

**Fernanda Rozner:** No es que Emma sea la protagonista, los protagonistas son todos. Lo que pasa es que era importante esta idea para la idea general del fic. Emma no es perfecta sólo que le gusta que las cosas le salgan bien, ella siempre ha tenido que combatir contra la fama de su hermano y no le gusta parecer débil y que necesita que James la proteja, supongo que por eso siempre intenta hacerlo todo. Es difícil competir con un hermano como James. Empezó a practicar deportes de riesgo porque al ser su gemela, tiene muchas cosas es común con él, sobre todo ese afán por la aventura. Pero Em sólo es una chica común y corriente con mucho espíritu de superación.

**ASUMI – CHAN:** Gracias por decirme que te encanta Max, yo soy Max, el 99 de mi tiempo, mis amigos me dicen que soy una excéntrica, que es una forma diferente de llamarte loca, también me dicen que tengo mucho poder de concentración, o sea traducido en cristiano que cuando me meto en mi mundo no me entero si pasa a mi lado el tito Voldy en maillot y con un tutu rosa pastel. Me encanta chipiona, he estado varias veces. Espero que te lo pasaras bien. Bueno ojala que te guste este capitulo he tenido que juntar la imaginación de mis dos personalidades para acabar este capi. Un besito y gracias por tu review.

**¡andrea!: **Como ves, ya empieza ha haber mas Lily/James. Lo de Emma era necesario para la evolución del fic. Creo que ya he resuelto todas las preguntas que puse en el chap anterior, si se me olvida alguna, recuérdamelo. Como veras este capi es más largo. Espero que también te guste. Un besito

**Eva Vidal:** No acertaste, Emma no tenía el mapa del merodeador, ella es un mapa del merodeador. Como ves, no le he hecho nada a nuestro queridísimo Sirius. Gracias por tu review. Un besito.

**Sandra:** espero que este capitulo también te guste. He actualizado lo más pronto que he podido, pero en compensación este capi es más largo. Un besito y gracias por tu review.

**Maria Salazar:** me alegro de que te guste el fic. Gracias por los ánimos. Espero que este capi también te guste. Como ves he actualizado pronto. Un besito.

**Mileryth:** ya ves que Emma no tenía el mapa, ella es el mapa. Acertaste en lo de Emma y Sirius, pero esto es solo un comienzo ya veremos lo que pasa más adelante. Bueno un besito.

**D Potter-Lupin-Black:** espero que este chap también te guste. Un besito.

**Ginny-Shelena:** Gracias por todo, yo también me reí cuando escribía las contestaciones a los Slythering. Lo de Remus y Lucía ya se andará, si por Remus fuera, pasaría ya pero como yo soy la que mando se tendrá que aguantar todo lo que yo quiera Muajajajaja . Has acertado algunas preguntas, si sigues acertando vas a poder poner un programa de echar cartas. De nada por dedicarte el capi anterior, pero te lo mereces. Y ya sabes que si quieres volver a desahogarte de algo siempre puedes escribir como lo hiciste en el review anterior. Bueno wapa que espero que este capi también te guste, como ya ves, algo ha pasado entre Sirius y Em y para saber lo de Lily y James, tendréis que esperar hasta el próximo capi. Bueno un besito y gracias por tu review.


	5. El beso y sus consecuencia No puedo cont...

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a JK menos Emma, Lucia y Marc, que son míos y si los queréis utilizar tendréis que pedir un permiso, pero aviso que el papeleo para conseguir el permiso puede durar años, incluso puede que si lo solicitas ahora, lo reciban tus hijos.

- Pues es que después de contarle todo a Sirius, de que lo aceptara y de decirme que no le va a contar nada a nadie, me ha besado.

- Pues tiene que haber una plaga – Le corto Lily que acababa de entrar a la habitación dando un portazo y con las mejillas coloradas, dejo caer su mochila al suelo y se sentó con sus amigas en la cama de Emma.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Lils? – le pregunto Lucía.

- Porque Potter me acaba de besar. – dijo la pelirroja – y además se ha despertado mi segundo poder, tenemos que llamar a Milther.

* * *

**5º El beso y sus consecuencias. No le puedo decir la verdad.**

****

- Tranquilízate Lily, respira, respira – dijo Lucía – ahora explícanos cual es tu segundo poder y lo más importante, como que Potter te ha besado.

- No te dejes ningún detalle – dijo Em.

- Pues todo empezó..... (Flash Back)

- Espera Remus, que nosotros también vamos al castillo, así que nos vamos con vosotros – dijo James mientras cogía de la mano a Lily y la arrastraba en dirección al castillo por donde andaban ya Lucía y Remus.

- Que son esas confianzas, no me cojas de la mano – chillaba Lily mientras era arrastrada por James.

- No te quejes, que seguro que te gusta, eres una estrecha con poco sentido del humor – dijo riéndose prongs mientras Lily intentaba pegarle con la mochila.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca Remus y Lucía entraron, y James quiso seguirlos.

- A donde te crees que vas – le pregunto la pelirroja.

- Pues a la biblioteca a estudiar – dijo James – aunque si tú tienes otros planes más interesantes podríamos ir a otro sitio.

- Tienes una mente muy calenturienta, ¿lo sabias? – dijo la pelirroja andando en dirección al vestíbulo. – No creo que a la bibliotecaria le haga mucha gracia que nos pongamos a practicar encantamientos en la biblioteca.

- Yo no tengo la mente calenturienta, pero es que tú no te explicas bien. – contesto James siguiendo a Lily por las escaleras. – Y a donde vamos, si se puede saber claro.

- Al aula de encantamientos, se la pedí al profesor Foard (es el profesor de encantamientos en la época de Lily) a la hora de la comida.

- Es muy raro que un profesor te deje el aula así como así.

- Es que conmigo se lleva bien, y aparte como se va a jubilar pronto, le gusta hacerle favores a sus alumnos para que lo recuerden. (N/A: en la realidad, los profesores no le hacen favores a sus alumnos aunque su vida dependa de ello).

Cuando llegaron al aula, estuvieron esparciendo cojines por el suelo para sentarse y comenzaron a practicar los encantamientos de los TIMOS que era lo que Lily tenía planeado para hoy.

Después de dos horas......

- Pues ya sabemos que los encantamientos de nivel TIMO los dominas. – dijo la pelirroja tachando unos encantamientos de una lista.

- Pues claro que los domino, que te creías, saqué un supera expectativas en mi TIMO de encantamientos.

- Ya lo se, yo me informo sobre mis alumnos – dijo Lily con una sonrisa – lo que no se, es como han podido bajar tus notas durante el año pasado.

- Es que he estado muy ocupado – dijo James, a Lily no le podía explicar que la semana antes del examen final del año pasado fue luna llena y que como él no había estudiado antes, y como estaba muy cansado con sus escapadas al bosque prohibido no pudo rendir en su examen. – Pero seguro que este año apruebo, eso si tú me sigues dando clases – termino James con una cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

- No te hagas el inocente que no te va – le dijo Lily mientras le golpeaba con un cojín amistosamente.

- Es que contigo me lo paso bien, y parece que no estudiamos, pero aprendo mucho.

- Yo también me lo paso bien – dijo la pelirroja – cuando no eres un chulo prepotente, eres un buen tío.

- Gracias, creo.

- De nada, y no te preocupes, a no ser que la cagues mucho, te sigo dando clases – termino Lily con una sonrisa.

Entonces James al verla sonreír, sintió lo mismo que el día que la vio en la sala común antes de irse de escalada. Y se acercó a Lily y le rozó los labios con los suyos. James esperaba que Lily lo empujara pero ella se dejó llevar y James la fue apoyando sobre los cojines que había esparcidos por el suelo, coloco sus manos en la cintura de Lily y las fue introduciendo por debajo de la camisa del uniforme de Lily, mientras tocaba su espalda y el beso empezó ha hacerse más intenso y el calor de la habitación empezó ha subir. Lily por su parte, ya se había desecho de la sudadera del chándal de Gryffindor que llevaba James y ya tenía las manos en el cuello de James.

De repente Lily sintió como una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y abrió los ojos y sobre ella y James estaban volando todos los objetos que habían estado utilizando para practicar: cojines, plumas, tinteros, libros, diccionarios, etc... Lily se asustó mucho y entonces los objetos empezaron a girar más rápidos hasta que un diccionario le dio en la cabeza a James y éste se separó de Lily, entonces al cortar el beso, todos los objetos cayeron al suelo. Lily no sabía que decir ni que hacer.

- Lo... lo siento – dijo la pelirroja y luego cogió su mochila del suelo y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

Fin Flash Back

- Entonces ¿crees que tu segundo poder es como la levitación? – pregunto Em.

- ¿A quien le importa eso ahora?, ¿Besa bien James? – pregunto Lucía.

- Si, creo que es la levitación o algo parecido. Y si besa bien o no, no es algo que te vaya a contar – dijo Lily tan roja como su pelo. – Pero ¿ahora que hago? Tú hermano es un capullo engreído pero me estaba empezando a caer bien y va a creer que soy una loca histérica a la que nunca han besado y que cuando un chico la besa le da un arranque sicótico, entonces empezará a preguntarse sino estoy loca y puedo que halla visto los objetos volando y sospeche e investigue y descubra que tenemos poderes y le pregunte a Black y él se lo cuente y....

- Respira Lils – la cortó Lucía.

- Si, mi hermano no habrá visto nada, y si lo conozco bien, y lo conozco muy bien, vendrá ha hablar contigo y si estaba besándote no se habrá enterado de nada – dijo Em, entonces llamaron a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas – No lo ves, te lo dije, mi querido hermanito es más predecible que la regla en las monjas.

- Tranquila Lily – dijo la castaña mientras veía como Lily se intentaba esconder debajo de la cama – yo salgo y hablo con él y lo calmo, bajo a las cocinas y le digo a los elfos que nos manden la comida esta noche a la habitación, así no os veis en el Gran Comedor y mientras yo estoy fuera, vosotras habláis con Milther.

- Por supuesto capitana – dijo Emma haciendo un saludo militar – Yo quiero pasta a la carbonara y algo de chocolate de postre.

- Veré lo que puedo hacer – dijo Lucía mientras se ponía una chaqueta. - ¿Por qué me miráis así? Hace frío.

- Si no llevaras tan poca ropa no tendrías frío – dijo Em riéndose.

- No llevo poca ropa y además el jersey es de cuello alto.

- Si es de cuello alto pero sin mangas y por encima del ombligo y llevas una minifalda escocesa con unas medias rotas – dijo Emma.

- Es que lo he visto en una de esas revistas de ropa muggles que manda la madre de Lils, creo que se llama estilo punk – dijo la castaña mientras volvían a llamar a la puerta – Bueno ahora vengo.

James estaba cansado de llamar y que nadie le contestara cuando escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían a la puerta, pero no salió Lily, sino Lucía y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

- James, no te importa que te llame James ¿verdad? – dijo Lucía apoyándose en la puerta.

- No no me importa Harris, quiero hablar con Lily.

- Es que en España todos nos llamamos por el nombre, eso del apellido es muy frío. Yo también prefiero que me llamen Lucía. – termino la castaña, estaba esperando a ver cuanto tardaba James en estallar.

- Vale, Lucía – dijo James un poco impaciente – pero es que necesito hablar con Lily.

- Bueno James de eso quería yo hablarte, ahora Lily no se encuentra bien y me ha pedido que te diga que mañana, como es sábado y no hay clases, después del desayuno quiere hablar contigo y que la disculpes por lo del diccionario y que espera que no te duela mucho pero que de eso ya hablará contigo mañana, y ahora si me disculpas.... – dijo Lucía mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

- Pero porque no habla esta noche después de la cena conmigo – le pregunto James mientras bajaba detrás de Lucía las escaleras en dirección a la sala común.

- Porque – dijo Lucía ya en la sala común – ya te he dicho que no se encuentra bien y vamos a cenar en nuestra habitación esta noche. Ahora tienes que ser un buen mago y esperarte hasta mañana – terminó la castaña mientras le daba un pellizco flojito en la mejilla a James.

- Hola chicos – saludó Lucía a los merodeadores – Remus ¿te importa acompañarme hasta las cocinas?

- ¿Por qué no vas tú solita? – le dijo Peter.

- Vale, pues voy yo sola – dijo Lucía mientras se quitaba la chaqueta dejándola encima de un sillón y se aseguraba de que Remus la viera como iba vestida – ya encontraré a alguien que me acompañe, cuidarme la chaqueta mientras vuelvo – y se giro en dirección a la salida.

- Espérame Lucía – dijo Remus mientras se levantaba. Una vez que habían salido de la sala común le contesto – no le eches cuenta a Peter, a veces es un bocazas. Por cierto estas muy guapa.

- Gracias – dijo la castaña sonrojándose – Remus, tú que opinas de que cada día más mujeres den los primeros pasos en las relaciones sentimentales.

- Pues según lo que me quieras decir con eso.

- Pues con eso te quiero decir que si aceptarías si yo te invitara a ir juntos un día a Hosgmeade.

- Pues opino que esas mujeres que dan el primer paso son estupendas y que debería de haber muchas mas mujeres así. - dijo Remus mientras le cogía la mano a Lucía y le hacía cosquillas a una pera en un cuadro con la otra. Pero un chico de ojos negros, nariz aguileña y con un pelo que parecía que nunca había visto un champú, vio y escucho toda la conversación.

Más tarde en la habitación de las chicas.........

- ¿Qué os parece Remus? – pregunto Lucía cuando llegó de las cocinas.

- Pues que es buena persona y que esta muy bueno – dijo Lily mientras que escuchaba música con un walkman mágico tumbada boca arriba en la alfombra.

- Lo mismo que Lily – dijo Emma que estaba pegándole puñetazos y patadas a Ambrosio - ¿Por qué?

- Porque lo he invitado a que vayamos juntos en la próxima salida a Hosgmeade. Ya estaba harta de esperar, así que me he lanzado.

- Menos mal, espero que este año no nos des la lata con Remus – contesto Em.

- Pero por lo menos tu no la has tenido que aguantar durante todo el verano – le dijo Lily, que ya se había quitado el walkman, a Emma – se ha llevado todo el tiempo diciéndome que de este año no pasa.

- Vale, lo he captado, soy una pesada – dijo Lucia mientras se ponía el pijama y sacaba el libro de pociones de la mochila – ¡Mierda! Me he traído el libro de Severus.

- De verdad cariño, no se como puedes ser amiga de ese capullo integral de Snape, siempre se mete con nosotras. – dijo Emma

- Porque es amigo mío desde antes de empezar Hogwarts, tu sabes que su madre y la mía eran inseparables y que él perdió a su madre a la misma vez que yo a la mia. Además es mi compañero de pociones avanzadas desde el año pasado. Cuando se empezó a meter con Lily en quinto hablé con él y dejó de hacerlo y contigo no se lleva bien desde que en tercero le hiciste ese conjuro a su pelo y que todavía no hay manera de que parezca que lo tiene limpio por mucho que se lo lave, así que es una guerra entre los dos, a mi no meterme.

- Pero yo lo hechice porque me tiñó el pelo de rosa – dijo Em

- Y él te tiñó el pelo de rosa porque tú lo dejaste en calzoncillos en el Gran Comedor – contesto la pelirroja –Y a mi ya no me cae mal es buena persona, pero hay que conocerla. Lo que pasa es que como su padre no ve bien las relaciones con hijos de muggles delante del chivato de Malfoy, nos tratamos indiferentes o nos insultamos.

- Si pero lo deje casi en bolas porque el dio al sauce boxeador mi escoba nueva. – contesto la morena.

- Y él te hizo eso porque tú lo dejaste petrificado en un armario durante dos días. Ya se que se te olvido – corto Lucía a Em que iba a responder – y así nos podemos llevar toda la noche, nadie sabe quien empezó pero ya sabemos que los genes Potter son incompatibles con los de Severus. Así que Lily y yo somos amigas de los dos y punto. Por cierto, que os ha dicho Milther.

- Pues lo de siempre, meditación, relajación e intentar canalizar nuestras emociones, que si tenemos algún problema llamemos, etc.... – dijo Emma.

- ¿Entonces no te he dicho cual es el poder al que podría evolucionar lo que te ha pasado hoy? – preguntó la castaña.

- Si, dice que es una especie de telequinesis o algo parecido, puedo mover cosas con la mente, y que con el tiempo puedo llegar a teletransportar esas cosas o a mi misma o a más gente, o traer cosas a mi desde otro sitio. – dijo la pelirroja.

- Si, dijo eso pero también dijo que con el tiempo incluso podría hacer viajes por el tiempo o traer cosas de otras épocas o llevar cosas de esta época hacia el pasado o el futuro, y lo mejor de todo puede incluso volar – dijo Emma poniéndose una capa a modo de superman y haciendo como que volaba por la habitación.

- Es una exagerada – dijo Lily riéndose – ya no la llevamos más al cine en vacaciones. Me dijo que puede que empezara a levitar, y que con mucho entrenamiento algún día puede que volara.

- Bueno "superwoman" deja de salvar el mundo y ven a cenar – le dijo Lucia a Em cuando la cena apareció en la mesa de la habitación.

* * *

En el Gran Comedor......

- Y después de pegarme con un diccionario en la cabeza, me dijo que lo sentía y se fue corriendo, vosotros le veis alguna lógica – dijo James que les había estado contando todo lo que paso con Lily a sus amigos.

- Yo sólo creo que las amigas de tu hermana están un poco locas, y que a tu hermana se le esta pegando un poco su locura. – dijo Peter

- No se porque hizo lo que hizo Prongs, a lo mejor besas muy mal – dijo riéndose Sirius.

- Bueno, después de estos grandes consejos sobre las mujeres, no se que te voy a decir yo – ironizó Remus – a lo mejor sólo se dejo llevar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se asustó de la situación y no supo como reaccionar y entonces quiere tiempo para pensar y después hablará contigo. (n/a: yo quiero un novio comprensivo y que entienda también a las mujeres como Remus. Decidido, me lo pido por Reyes )

- Pues tú sabes tanto de mujeres como nosotros – dijo Peter – y hace mucho que no te lías con ninguna y eso que hay dos o tres detrás de ti desde finales del año pasado.

- Moony no ha aceptado a esas chicas porque espera a otra, ¿verdad Remusin? – dijo Paddy- Nuestro lobito esta enamorado.

- Yo no diría enamorado, pero me gusta mucho, y cuando vayamos a Hosgmeade veré si es más que eso o si es simple atracción física. – contesto el licántropo.

- Por fin te has atrevido y la has invitado, menos mal porque yo nos tenías un poquito cansados. – dijo James mientras se terminaba su helado de chocolate.

- Yo no la he invitado, ha sido ella la que me ha invitado a mí.

- Lo que yo te diga, no son normales, primero mira las ropas que llevan y después es ella la que te invita a ti – dijo Peter (N/A: Vamos a nominar a Peter para feminista del año)

- A mi me da igual la ropa que se ponga, le tiene que gustar a ella para eso es su ropa y además me gusta que ella haya dado el primer paso, eso no significa nada. – dijo Remus.

- Wormtail, las mujeres son iguales que los hombres en todo – dijo James.

- Eso – contesto Paddy – además no decías nada de malo de su ropa cuando le mirabas las piernas y el culo al salir de la sala común cuando se fue con Remus.

- Que te quede claro Pet, que se mira pero no se toca. Bueno pensándolo mejor, ni se mira, ni se toca. – contesto moony.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente............................

Lucía, Emma, Marc y Lily estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor desayunando. O al menos eso decía Lily que hacía porque parecía que era un pozo sin fondo. Es que cuando Lily se ponía nerviosa comía, pero para su suerte, no engordaba, porque sino con todo lo que zampaba tendrían que haber agrandado las puertas del castillo en épocas de examen.

- Cariño, come algo. Mira que te vas a quedar en los huesos – dijo Marc riendose cuando vio que Lily empezó con su novena porción de pastel de chocolate.

- Tranquilo que sigo comiendo – dijo Lily como si nada.

- Lucía el pelo grasiento acaba de salir del comedor – le dijo Em a la castaña – te lo digo por si quieres devolverle el libro.

- Gracias, ahora vengo – dijo Lucía y cogió el libro y se dirigió hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor. Pero cuando iba a salir se encontró con Remus.

- Hola Remus. Hola chicos.

- Hola Lucía – contestaron Remus y James.

- Hola Harris – contestaron Sirius y Peter.

- Os he dicho mil veces que me llaméis Lucía. Eso de los apellidos al principio era normal, ya llevamos siete años estudiando juntos, por lo menos tenéis la suficiente confianza para llamarme por el nombre.

- Vale, entendido a partir de ahora por los nombres. – dijeron los merodeadores.

- ¿No vas a desayunar? – le pregunto Remus.

- Si ahora vuelvo, es que tengo que hacer una cosa. Ahora nos vemos – contesto Lucía. – Severus, Severus – empezó a llamarlo al ver que se iba hacia las mazmorras – espérate.

- Moony, desde cuando Lucía es amiga de Quejicus, yo de ti estaría un poquito preocupado, te lo digo porque no me fiaría mucho de él – dijo Peter y Sirius y James asintieron.

- No lo se, creo que son compañeros en pociones avanzadas, además no le puedo exigir nada porque por ahora es sólo mi amiga. – contesto el licántropo.

- Yo no te digo que le digas nada a ella, sólo que si pasa algo fuera de lo común, bajes a las mazmorras y eches un poquito de cianuro en la comida de su mesa. – dijo Paddy.

- Pero matarías a más gente a parte de Snape – contesto Peter.

- Yo no creo que se perdiera mucho, serían todos Slythering – dijo Prongs.

- James, ahí esta Lily – dijo Remus.

- Buenos días hermanito – le saludo Em.

Entonces a Lily se le cayó el tenedor en el plato y se dio la vuelta y allí estaba James.

- Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente Lily.

- Es verdad es mejor que vayamos a hablar a fuera – le contesto la pelirroja mientras se levantaba – os veo luego chicos. – Y ella y James salieron hacía los jardines.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el vestíbulo.......

Snape iba de camino a las mazmorras cuando.... – Severus, Severus, espérate – era la voz de Lucía.

- Hola Lucía. – contesto Snape.

- Hola Severus – comenzó la castaña – sólo quería devolverte tu libro de pociones, lo tuve que confundir con el mío.

- Si yo también me di cuenta, lo que pasa es que no me quería acercar a tu mesa por si tu amiga la psicópata me quería sacar un ojo con la cucharilla del té. – termino Snape.

- No lo creo, su estilo es más de cortar las manos con el cuchillo de la mantequilla – dijo riéndose Lucía.

- Si quieres en la próxima salida a Hosgmeade te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla.

- Lo siento, pero es que ya tengo planes – dijo Lucía – pero siempre me puedes comprar rosas de azúcar y me las das cuando te vea al volver.

- Eres una adicta a las rosas de azúcar – le dijo Snape riéndose – pero tranquila yo te las compro si otro día tu me invitas a tomar algo.

- Trato hecho – dijo la castaña – Bueno ahora tengo que terminar de desayunar que estoy en pleno crecimiento. Hasta luego – termino Lucía mientras se despedía con la mano y se iba hacia el Gran Comedor y Snape tomaba el pasillo con dirección a las mazmorras.

Cuando iba a entrar se encontró con Lily y con James que salían en dirección a los jardines.

- ¿Ya se lo has devuelto? – le pregunto la pelirroja en cuanto la vio.

- Si, el tenía el mío, ya me lo dará. Bueno, ya luego hablamos – dijo mirando a James – me voy a terminar de desayunar antes de que Em y Marc, terminen con todo. Hasta luego.

Lily y James caminaron en silencio hasta la orilla del lago y allí se sentaron.

- ¿Qué te pasó ayer Lily? – pregunto James.

- Antes que nada quisiera disculparme por lo del diccionario, es que a veces soy un poquito bestia.

- No importa, ya esta olvidado.

- No, si que importa. Bueno lo que paso James, es que tú desde que te conocí me caíste mal.

- Gracias – le corto James.

- Déjame terminar – dijo Lily – me caíste mal porque eras un prepotente, creído, estúpido integral,... bueno – continuo Lily al ver que se estaba pasando un poco – Entonces cuando ayer estuvimos dando clases, te comportaste de manera distinta, fuiste una persona muy agradable y me lo estaba pasando bien.

- Es que cuando se me conoce soy un chico encantador.

- Pero cuando me besaste – comenzó la pelirroja sonrojándose – al principio mi mente se quedó un poco desconcertada pero mi cuerpo te contesto al beso, o sea que me deje llevar pero cuando tuve conciencia de lo que hacía te pegue con el diccionario y salí corriendo.

- Tampoco soy un ogro, me podías haber pedido que parara y lo hubiera hecho. Además tampoco es una locura el que una chica me bese o si.

- Ya se que no fue una buena manera y no es una locura que una chica te bese, pero si es una locura el que yo te bese. Porque yo no voy por ahí besando a cualquiera, tiene que haber sentimientos de por medio, y a ti ni siquiera te conozco bien.

- Pero a mi me gustaría conocerte mejor Lily. Podemos empezar por ser amigos.

- Pues me gusta mucho esa idea James. Y si sigues queriendo que te de clases, por mi no hay problema.

- Claro, donde iba yo a encontrar una profesora mejor y que además besa bien.

- James – comenzó enfadada la pelirroja.

- Era sólo una broma.

- Vale – dijo Lily y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un mantel individual, un plato con tostada y una jarra de zumo de calabaza con dos vasos.

- ¿Y esto? – le pregunto el animago.

- Pues es para que desayunes – dijo Lily cogiendo un vaso de zumo – pero no te acostumbres. Dentro de poco tienes que ser capaz de realizar un encantamiento igual.

- Vale, cuando sepa hacerlo te invitaré a cenar, pero espero que se pueda materializar otra cosa que no sean tostadas – dijo riéndose James.

- Trato hecho – dijo Lily brindando con el vaso de zumo de James mientras los dos se reían – Pero como amigos.

- Que si mal pensada, como amigos.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Nota Autora:**

Wolasssssssssssssssss. Ya tenéis la actualización, aunque a mi no me llega a convencer este capitulo. Como me pedisteis os he contado todo lo que pasó entre Lily y James.

Perdonad el retraso, pero es que he estado muy liada, también se que este capi es un poquito más cortito que el anterior pero en el próximo os compensaré. En este chap he puesto más L/J, se que en los anteriores no había mucho de ellos pero era parte de la trama.

Bueno espero ansiosa vuestro R/R, acepto toda clase de sugerencias, porque a veces me atasco un poco, por fin he despedido a mi musa, era una aprovechá, no hacía nada sólo venía a buscarme cuando tenía hambre o le hacía falta dinero, y yo me pregunto en que gasta el dinero una musa ¬¬..... pero en fin serafín, no me enrollo más y aquí os dejo con la contestación a los reviews.

**P.D.:** En este capi no ha aparecido Max (mi personalidad malvada) porque está en un campamento de doble personalidades para aprender a controlar su ira. Pero os manda saludos de su parte, ya aparecerá en próximos capítulos, no creo que nos libremos de ella fácilmente, yo llevo intentándolo sin resultado durante los últimos 21 años. Un besito

* * *

**Contestación a los Reviews:**

**Fernanda Rozner:** espero que este capi también te guste. Un besito

**Eva Vidal:** Gracias. Me alegro de que el capi anterior estuviera explicativo, mi preocupación era que no os enterarais de la historia. Un besito.

**¡andrea!:** Para que veas que sigo tus peticiones aquí tienes el Flash Back de la clase de Lily y James, como veras en este capi, no ha salido mucho Emma, pero si nuestra parejita L/J. Me alegra que te haya gustado la conversación entre Sirius y Emma. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, los elfos a los que me refiero son del tipo Arwen, Légolas, etc, de ESDLA. Espero que este capi también te guste. Un beso

**Xx beth xX:** Me encanta que te gustara el capi anterior, tranquila, lo de Emma no me molesto , me gustan las criticas constructivas. Me alegro mucho de que a todos os gustara lo de los elfos, los poderes, etc..., Es que intento darle un poco de argumento a parte del romance. Gracias por decirme como se escribía Stonehenge, cuando leí la frase en latín _Errare humanum est_, me acorde de mi profe de latín, siempre nos lo dice cuando nos equivocamos en las traducciones. Espero que te guste el Flash back. Un besito

**Ely-Barchu:** Me alegro de que te guste mi fic, gracias por tu review, cuando pueda escaparme un ratito de todas las cosas que tengo que hacer me paso por tu fic. Un besito

**Polet:** Gracias por tus ánimos con lo referente al plagio. Ya hemos hablado Henar y yo y todo ha quedado claro, ella tampoco cree que sea un plagio aunque alguien le avisó diciéndole que yo la había plagiado, pero mientras ella no lo crea yo estoy contenta. Espero que este chap también te guste. Un besito

**D Potter-Black-Lupin:** Gracias, nunca nadie antes me había dicho que la había dejado impresionada. Imaginación si que tengo y muchas veces es un problema porque siempre voy metida en mi mundo y siempre estoy inventando cosas locas que hacer. Ya te he explicado en este capi el segundo poder de Lily, aunque como dice Milther, los poderes crecen con el entrenamiento y la practica así que con el tiempo veremos en que evolucionan. Espero que este capi también te guste. Un besito.

**Mileryth:** ¿Qué te ha parecido el segundo poder de Lily? A mi me encantaría poder mover cosas con la mente, incluso el poder volar. Es mi sueño desde que vi que en Bola de Dragón lo hacían . Como dijiste, el poder de Lily apareció como consecuencia del beso de James, es que los besos de Jamsie tienen que ser mágicos. Bueno un besito wapa. Espero tu próximo review.

**Yunne black de lupin:** como ves ya he actualizado. Espero que esta vez vengas preparada con una escupidera o unos pañales de adulto, no quiero ser la responsable de que alguien te llame la atención por ir orinándote al leer mi fic, jajajajaja. Bueno yo no creo que sea tan buena como para quitarle el puesto a JK Rowling, pero de todas formas gracias has subido mi autoestima. Un besito.

**Algida:** Gracias por tus ánimos. Espero que también te guste ese capi. Un besito.

**Hermione-weasley86:** Gracias por tus dos reviews. La verdad es que cuando empezó todo esto del plagio, yo me preocupe porque tú te enfadaras, pero tu review me tranquilizó. La verdad es que yo me inspiro de todas mis experiencias para escribir y como sigo tu fic desde hace bastante, es normal que alguna idea se me quede grabada, eres una muy buena escritora. Tú fic, es buenísimo y en algunos momentos de bajón creativo, me inspira, al igual que muchos otros buenos fic de los merodeadores, porque son el único punto de referencia que tenemos ya que JK no ha hablado mucho de la vida en el colegio de nuestro chicos, espero que en los próximos libros hable más de ellos. Me alegra que te guste mi fic, no te preocupes si no me puedes dejar reviews largos, yo se lo que es estar agobiada, pero me conformo con que me dejes alguno diciéndome algo, para que sepa que sigue la historia. A mi también me cae muy bien Lucía, como verás en este capi también sale más, y toma un poco las riendas en su vida amorosa, ya estaba harta de esperar a que Remus se decidiera. Bueno espero que este capi te guste. Un besito y espero que tú también actualices pronto.


	6. Amenazas, proposiciones y nuevas llegada...

Bueno, después de tanto tiempo, HE VUELTO. Se que hace mucho que no actualizo, pero he tenido un periodo de baja (por no decir nula) creatividad. Si no os gusta mucho el capi, no me lo tengáis en cuenta, es que estoy un poco desentrenada, pero he vuelto a encontrar la libreta donde escribo los capítulos y me ha dado un poco de añoranza y esto sumado a la gran noticia de que el sexto libro esta terminado, me han dado el impulso para seguir escribiendo. Bueno espero que os guste, un besito Virginia.

**Contestación a los reviews:**

**NyTA:**_ Gracias por tu review, no te preocupes porque sea largo, a mi me encantan que sean así. Gracias por decirme que te gusta, tu mensaje le sube el ánimo a cualquiera, perdona por la tardanza, pero he tenido una época sin inspiración y esto sumado a la falta de tiempo dan como resultado el abandono temporal de los fics, pero como ves ya he vuelto. Yo también hago de Gollum y Smeagol, y mis amigos también se ríen mucho aunque yo creo que se ríen más de mi que conmigo, pero a mi me da igual, es la ventaja de que todas mis neuronas estén de vacaciones perpetuas, es difícil que me enfade. A Papa Noel le pedí un novio como Remus, pero no ha habido suerte, espero que los Reyes se apiaden de mi. Aunque lo de Lily y James pasara en la primera clase, esto va para largo, no los voy a unir a la primera de cambio, primero tienen que sufrir un poquito, (que mala que soy, jajajaja Me encanta ser mala), y el tema de Sirius y Emma ya se andará, pero no tenemos que olvidarnos de que James es como un perro guardián y no creo que se lo ponga muy fácil al pobre paddy. Bueno espero que este capi también te guste. Un besito. Virginia._

**Este review va para alguien que me lo dejo sin nombre:**_ Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste mi historia, lo de Harry es una opción a barajar, ya se verá con el tiempo. Espero que este chap también te guste. Un besito. Virginia._

**Mileryth: **_Yo también espero que los Reyes se acuerden de traerme mi merodeador personal, también se lo pedí a Papa Noel, pero no me ha hecho caso, sólo me ha mandado una nota diciéndome que las existencias estaban agotadas. Lo del triangulo todavía no esta decidido, no se si poner a Snape de malo, o de buen chaval metido en el mal por las circunstancias y las compañías, ya veré lo que hago. Espero que este capi también te guste. Un besito. Virginia._

**Ely-Barchu:**_ Gracias por tu review, me he pasado por alguno de tus fics, y son bastante buenos, pero como siempre entro de noche y no tengo apenas tiempo, no te he podido dejar ningún review, haber si la próxima vez que entre te dejo un mensajito. Un besito. Virginia._

**Fernanda Rozner:**_ Si, Lily se parece un poco a Jean Grey, (me encantan los X-men, sobre todo lobezno), pero no te preocupes, de momento no se pondrán muy melosos, a mi me gusta más cuando se dan una de cal y una de arena, si es todo miel se vuelven unos empalagosos. Espero que este chap también te guste. Un besito. Virginia._

**Eva Vidal:**_ a mi también me encantan las conversaciones entre los merodeadores, es que mis niños están un poco perdido en el tema de las mujeres que tienen una personalidad, porque con las que ellos normalmente salen solo tienen tres neuronas: una para peinarse, una para combinar colores y la otra para no caerse de los tacones; lo dicho, sin el pobrecito de Remus estarían perdidos. Espero que este capi también te guste. Un besito. Virginia._

**ArwenWood:**_ que las cosas en los fics coincidan, es normal, porque si todos leemos los fics de los merodeadores, llega un momento en que nos forjamos una idea determinada de los chicos, por eso suelen coincidir. Espero que este capi también te guste. Un besito. Virginia._

Bueno si me olvido de contestar algún review lo siento, gracias a todos lo que leéis mi fic, aunque no me dejéis ningún mensaje yo se que algunos más los leéis. Espero que la próxima vez que entréis en mi fic, me dejéis algún review para seguir dándome ánimos. Un besito a todos. Y gracias a todos otra vez.

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a JK menos Emma, Lucia y Marc, que son míos y si los queréis utilizar tendréis que pedir un permiso, pero aviso que el papeleo para conseguir el permiso puede durar años, incluso puede que si lo solicitas ahora, lo reciban tus hijos.

**Capitulo 6º Amenazas, proposiciones y nuevas llegadas.**

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Lily se despidió de James diciéndole que tenía que mandar una carta, que ya lo vería luego. Mientras Lily se iba hacia la lechucería, James se quedó tumbado en el césped del jardín y se quedó un poco adormilado, pero abrió los ojos cuando unos pasos lo despertaron. Era Emma.

- Hola Jamsie

- Hola enana – dijo James volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- James, te tengo que decir una cosa importante, así que abre los ojos, siéntate y mírame.

James se sentó, un poco preocupado, porque era raro que su hermana le hablara tan en serio. – Te escucho.

- Mira James, tú sabes, que aunque nunca lo demuestro y aunque me lleves ante el Wizengamot y me des durante dos días veritaserum nunca lo admitiré, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho. – dijo Emma.

- Gracias Em – comenzó Prongs.

- Pero – comenzó Emma dejando su tono de niña buena y poniendo una cara de psicópata y señalándolo con el dedo – como le hagas daño a Lils, en lo que sea o como sea, dejaras de ser mi hermano y te convertirás en un proyecto de ser humano con el que comparto un tanto por ciento de ADN y entonces, no tendré remordimiento en arrancarte la piel a tiras, meterte la mano por la boca y arrancarte todos tus órganos internos, pero todo esto sin ni siquiera moverme del sitio y tu sabes que soy capaz.

- Va... vale – dijo James asombrado

- Bueno, pues que pases un buen día hermanito – dijo Em mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el pantalón – ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿me podías hacer un favor? – James asintió todavía alucinado – Repítele todo este discurso a Remus, pero dile que le haré lo mismo si se atreve hacerle daño a Lucía. Adiós.

Emma se dirigió hacia el castillo orgullosa de si misma, hacía mucho que no dejaba a James sin palabras, empezó a concentrarse para saber donde estaba Lily, quería preguntarle que había hablado con su hermano; pero por ir distraída se chocó contra alguien en el vestíbulo del colegió y se cayó de culo al suelo.

- Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba – comenzó la morena mientras se levantaba ayudada por una mano.

- No te preocupes, nunca es una molestia cruzarme contigo – dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

- Malfoy – dijo Em con cara de asco mientras retiraba la mano y se la limpiaba con la pernera de los vaqueros.

- Ese soy yo – dijo Malfoy mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

- Bueno, después de esta interesante conversación te dejo y me voy a hablar con las armaduras, que son más interesantes que tú. Adiós. – termino la morena mientras se escabullía hacía las escaleras.

- ¿Por que te vas tan pronto?, cualquiera diría que no disfrutas de mi compañía.

- Que listo eres Malfoy, me asombra que no te hayan dado el premio anual, es una injusticia, yo de ti me quejaría ante Dumbledore – ironizó Em.

- A mi también me extraña – dijo el rubio – pero esa no es la cuestión, yo querría hablar contigo de un tema muy interesante. (N/A: Malfoy me acaba de recordar a Lockhart, que miedo).

- Y que es ese tema tan importante – comenzó Emma con cansancio – trata de la paz mundial, de la fuente de la eterna juventud, de acabar con el hambre en el mundo,...

- No, es algo mucho más importante, es que le he comunicado a mi padre mi intención de matrimonio contigo ya que es algo lógico, pensando que somos los descendientes de dos grandes familias de sangre pura, y me ha dicho que se ha puesto en contacto con tus abuelos para formalizar nuestra relación, pero que ellos le han mandado a recoger excrementos de dragón, y yo quiero que tú los intentes convencer de que es lo que más nos conviene a todos, pero cuando nos casemos tendrás que dejar de lado tu amistad con los sangre sucia. – terminó Malfoy, pero cuando volvió a mirar el lugar donde se suponía que estaba la chica Potter, se dio cuenta que hacía un rato que estaba hablando sólo.

Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor..............................

- ¿Crees que habrán terminado de hablar Lily y James? – pregunto Lucía a Marc.

- No lo se, si estuviera aquí Em, se lo podrías preguntar. – contesto el castaño distraído mientras se servia más zumo de calabaza.

- ¿Y por que Emma sabría si han terminado de hablar, ni que ella lo supiera todo? – dijo Remus mientras se reía.

En ese momento, tanto Lucía como Sirius, escupieron el zumo que estaban bebiendo y empezaron a toser.

- Yo lo decía porque ella es la que mejor conoce a James, y sabe lo que Lily le iba a decir, así que lo sabría – contesto Marc, ya que Remus no hacía más que mirar a Lucía y a Sirius que se daban mutuamente golpecitos en la espalda para no ahogarse.

- Ya, era solo una broma – dijo moony - ¿y a vosotros dos que os pasa?

- Sólo que nos acabamos de acordar de una conversación en la que Lily nos contaba todos los pesticidas que los muggles les echan a los cultivos, y como no sabemos si estas calabazas provienen de cultivos muggles o de cultivos mágicos, no queríamos jugarnos una gran infección. – Contesto tranquilamente Lucía mientras los tres chicos la miraban con los ojos abiertos – a que si Sirius.

- Si, es verdad.

- Pues no os preocupéis, no se de donde vienen estas calabazas, pero ten por seguro, que los elfos las limpian muy bien, y si tienen insecticida, ellos lo eliminan – contesto alucinado Remus.

- Es cierto – dijo Marc mientras se levantaba y cogía a Lucía de un brazo – tienes, todo la razón Remus, y ahora vamos a buscar a Lily y a Emma para contárselo y que no se preocupen más por los insecticidas.

- Hasta luego chicos – dijo la castaña mientras era sacada del Gran Comedor del brazo por Marc.

- La verdad, es que Pet, tiene algo de razón – comenzó Remus – están un poquito locos.

- Pero esa es la razón por la que son diferentes, y por eso nos caen bien – dijo paddy mientras se servia más bacon.

- Es cierto, tienes toda la razón Sr. Black – dijo riéndose Remus mientras le hacía una reverencia a Sirius con el tenedor y Sirius le daba las gracias.

Mientras tanto en la lechucería............................

Lily le acababa de mandar una carta a sus padres, la primera que le mandaba desde que había llegado a Hogwarts.

Se quedó apoyada en la ventana de la lechucería viendo como Orión, su lechuza, se convertía en una manchita gris en el cielo.

Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde que había empezado el curso, Em había salvado a Sirius y luego los habían encontrado durmiendo juntos y le tuvo que contar su secreto, Lucía tenía una cita con Remus para ir a Hosgmeade, se había despertado su segundo poder y había besado a James.

Estaba pensando en el beso con James y una sonrisilla empezó a surgir en la comisura de su boca.

- Espero que delante del tonto de mi hermano, no sonrías así, porque después le aumenta el ego; y como se haga más grande, tendremos que evacuar la torre Gryffindor y dejársela para el sólo, bueno, para él y para Sirius. – dijo Emma que había entrado en la lechucería y estaba apoyada en la pared al lado de Lily.

- Ya estabas tardando mucho, me sentía rara al no teneros ya a ti y a Lucía interrogándome por la conversación que he tenido con James.

- Es que he dejado a Lucía terminando de desayunar, y luego he tenido una conversación con mi hermano y cuando subía a buscarte, he tenido un encontronazo con el asqueroso de Malfoy, pero vamos, nada que no pudiera solucionar.

- Y que has hablado con ese idiota – dijo la pelirroja.

- Pues le he estado advirtiendo que como se pase contigo, me olvidaré que es mi hermano y le sacaré los órganos internos. – dijo la morena mientras le daba una patada a unos pequeños huesos de algún ratón.

- No con ese tonto, con el asqueroso de Malfoy – dijo Lily mientras se reía.

- Ah con ese – comenzó la morena – pues nada, me dijo que quiere casarse conmigo y que se lo ha dicho su padre, y que su padre se lo ha dicho a mis abuelos.

- ¿CÓMO? – Pregunto la pelirroja – y ¿tú estas tan tranquila?

- Pues claro, nada más decir la palabra matrimonio, lo he dejado hablando sólo, pero se que mis abuelos lo habrán mandado un poco lejos – dijo Em mientras miraba a Lily – todos los Potter odiamos a los Malfoy, y a su estúpida idea de la limpieza de sangre.

- Pero Malfoy, no andaba detrás de Narcisa.

- Ya, pero supongo que buscará alguna otra que tenga una familia con más dinero que los Black, aunque hay pocas. – Dijo la morena – supongo que se habrá hartado un poquito de Narcisa.

- Bueno, hablando de Black – dijo Lily con una sonrisita - ¿que tal te va con Sirius?

- Pues como antes, la verdad es que no se de que va. Pero tú sabes que yo prefiero que pase un poco el tiempo y que las aguas se calmen, no me gusta eso de atosigar. Y si luego quiere algo que me lo diga, y si entonces yo también quiero algo pues pasara, pero no se, seguramente dentro de un par de días hable con él.

- A lo mejor le tiene un poco de miedo a tu hermano – aventuro la pelirroja.

- No me extrañaría, pero si no son capaces de hablar como dos personas civilizadas, tendré que enseñarles civismo y buenas maneras.

- A veces das miedo Em, eres una mezcla entre Sirius y tu hermano.

- Gracias, creo – termino Em.

- Me podrías hacer un favor – dijo Lily mientras salían de la lechucería y se sacudían los bajos de los pantalones – me podrías decir donde esta Severus en este momento, es que tengo que hablar con él.

- Me vas a hacer que escanee el castillo en busca de Quejicus – dijo Em poniendo cara de asco.

- Por favor – dijo Lily poniendo cara de niña buena.

- De acuerdo, pero lo hago para que veas que soy buena amiga. – dijo Em. Y luego cerró los ojos y se concentró, al cabo de medio minuto dijo – esta cerca de la habitación de los menesteres, y va en dirección a las mazmorras.

- Gracias Em, voy a verlo y luego os busco.

- Vale, yo me voy con Marc y Lucía que están en la sala común. Hasta luego

Lily tomó el siguiente pasillo a la derecha, y bajo las escaleras. Vio Snape andando por el pasillo.

- Severus, Severus, espérame – lo llamo Lily una vez que se fijo que Malfoy no andara cerca.

- Hola Lily

- Severus tienes mi libro de encantamientos avanzados de sexto – le pregunto Lily mientras andaban por el pasillo – es que no lo encuentro y me hace falta.

- Creo que si, que lo tengo en el baúl – dijo Snape – ¿ya estas repasando para los EXTASIS?

- No es que le estoy dando clases a James y me hace falta.

- No entiendo como puedes darle clases a un capullo como Potter – dijo con rencor en la voz Severus.

- Porque me lo ha pedido como un favor, porque es buena persona, porque es el hermano de una de mis mejores amigas y porque me está empezando a caer bien – dijo Lily como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Pero no es buena persona, es un rastrero, un... un... un merodeador, seguro que cuando menos te lo esperes te gasta una de sus bromas y se ríe de ti delante de todo el colegio. Y seguro que te utiliza para poder aprobar.

- No te preocupes Severus, siguiendo ese pensamiento, yo también te utilizó a ti para aprobar pociones ya que tú me das clases cuando me hacen falta.

- Pero es distinto porque nosotros somos amigos y tú no eres amiga de Potter. – concluyo el moreno.

- Ya, todavía no somos amigos; pero si recuerdas bien, nosotros empezamos a ser amigos a partir de las clases y de la insistencia de Lucía que me decía que no le echara cuenta a lo que dijeran de ti, me decía que eras buena persona.

- Es que soy buena persona.

- Pues puede que lo mismo le pase a James, que sea buena persona aunque digan por ahí, que es un capullo. Además no te preocupes que me ser cuidar solita. – dijo Lily mientras le daba un golpecito amistoso en el brazo. – Nos vemos culebrita.

- Hasta luego – murmuro Severus mientras veía como Lils subía las escaleras en dirección a la torre Gryffindor.

Lily llegó a la Sala Común, y se encontró a sus amigos. Marc y Emma estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico y Lucía estaba componiendo una canción con su guitarra sentada al lado de la ventana.

Lily subió a su habitación a por la mochila y bajó a la sala común y se sentó en una mesa cerca de Lucía. Empezó ha pasar sus apuntes de Historia de la Magia a limpio (Lily es una obsesiva por los apuntes. Max: como una que yo conozco y que su nombre comienza por Vir y termina por ginia.)

Cuando estaba llegando la hora de bajar a comer, llegaron los merodeadores.

- Como os ha ido el partido amistoso – pregunto Marc a los chicos sin levantar la cabeza del tablero. Todavía seguía jugando al ajedrez con Em.

- Hemos ganado a Ravenclaw por 20 puntos de diferencia – contesto James.

- Todavía seguís jugando al ajedrez – pregunto Sirius.

- Si, y seguiremos hasta que alguna vez le gane, es imposible que de treinta partidas, él las haya ganado todas – dijo Emma con desesperación.

- A ver cuando te enteras Em – comenzó Lucía desde la ventana – que es imposible ganarle al listillo al ajedrez. En algo tenía que sobresalir ¿no?, déjalo destacar en algo al pobre.

- No me defiendas Lucía, de verdad – dijo Marc – y si alguna vez me quiero suicidar no intentes animarme.

Todos estallaron en una carcajada.

- ¿Por qué no nos esperáis a que nos duchemos y bajamos todos juntos a almorzar? – pregunto Remus.

- Por mi vale – dijo Lucía concentrada en afinar una cuerda de su guitarra.

- Vale, pero como tardéis mucho nos vamos a comer sin vosotros – dijo Em mientras volvía a colocar las piezas en su sitio para volver a empezar otra partida. – comprenderme. Es que tengo mucha hambre.

- Opino lo mismo que Emma, así que aligeraros – dijo Lily que recogía sus apuntes que estaban extendidos por toda la mesa, mientras subían a ducharse los merodeadores.

A la media hora, los chicos bajaron a la sala común ya duchados y todos bajaron juntos a comer.

Cuando estaban terminando de comer, un fénix hizo su típica aparición, con un estallido, delante de Lily, y le soltó una nota de color azul y una flor de cerezo; después de esto, volvió a desaparecer con un estallido.

Lily cogió la nota y la leyó mientras soltaba en la mesa la flor, cuando terminó de leerla, salió corriendo hacía el vestíbulo.

Emma cogió la nota en cuanto Lily salió corriendo y después de leerla, corrió detrás de Lily.

Todos estaban intrigados por la nota, así que Marc la recogió de encima de la mesa.

- ¿Qué dice la nota Marc? – preguntó Lucía.

- Dice: "Tenéis un vestíbulo estupendo en Hogwarts". Y venía acompañada de esta flor de cerezo – terminó Marc.

- Ha venido – dijo Lucía con una gran sonrisa en la cara, y se fue por donde habían salido sus amigas.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y persiguieron a Lucía en dirección al vestíbulo, bajo la atenta mirada del director.

Cuando Lily llegó al vestíbulo vio a una chica de unos diecisiete años, al lado de un baúl mágico (de los que tienen siete cerraduras, es del estilo que salía en el Cáliz de Fuego), encima del baúl mágico estaba el fénix que le había dejado la nota a Lily. Era una chica de un metro setenta, pelirroja (pero no con el pelo rojo fuego como Lily, sino que su color de pelo era más metalizado, tirando a color cobre), tenía los ojos verde claros y en el centro de color miel, formándole una mancha alrededor del iris. Era de complexión delgada; iba vestida con un vestido de tirantas largo, hasta la mitad de la espinilla (más o menos una cuarta por debajo de las rodillas) pero se le ajustaba un poco en la cintura, de color verde hierba oscuro,con unos dibujos de estilo hindú de color verde más claro, encima del vestido llevaba una camisa transparente del mismo color que los dibujos del vestido, de mangas largas que se ensanchaban al llegar a la muñeca, los picos bajos de la camisa, estaban anudados en su estómago por encima de su ombligo. Llevaba unas botas de piel altas de tacón de color marrón. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño informal de donde se le escapaban algunos rizos pelirrojos y otros más rubios; también le salía del moño una trencita de cuero más larga, de la que colgaban en el final tres plumitas de diferentes tonos de verde. En esos momentos tenía unas gafas de sol colocadas en su cabeza. (N/A: vamos una hippie total. _Max:_ no se porque pero esta imagen me recuerda a alguien pelirroja, con pequitas ycon mechitas rubias, que esta escribiendo un fic ahora mismo. _Virginia:_ cállate Max �, que si luego me reconocen por la calle, me acosan para que actualice antes. _Max:_ porque te crees que lo hago . _Virginia:_ Grrrrr)

La chica se dio la vuelta miró a Lily a los ojos, mantuvo esta mirada durante veinte segundos y luego abrió los brazos, mientras Lily salía corriendo a abrazarla, y se abrazaron como si hiciera una eternidad que no se veían.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Lily soltándose del abrazó.

- No lo aguantaba más Lils, y le pedí "asilo político" a Albus, y como tú sabes que mi situación es "especial", he pedido el traslado – termino la pelirroja de las gafas de sol.

- Pero ¿lo saben, verdad?, no me digas que te has vuelto a escapar – dijo Lils – además, ¿por qué tienes tanta confianza con el director?

- Porque yo le regalé a Fawkes – comenzó la acompañante de Lily, pero no pudo continuar porque una melena morena se le echo encima – Hola Em.

- Hola Wen – dijo la morena una vez que se le quito de encima - ¿Por qué no avisaste de que venias? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?

- Bienvenida Wen – dijo Lucía abrazándola cuando llegó al vestíbulo acompañada de Marc y de los merodeadores - ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

- Venga contéstales – dijo Lily enfurruñada.

- He pedido el traslado para estudiar en Hogwarts – dijo Wen con una sonrisa – he dejado la AE.

- De ese tema, sería mejor hablar en mi despacho – dijo Dumbledore saliendo del Gran Comedor – Lily, Wen, hagan el favor de acompañarme a mi despacho. Los elfos se encargaran de su equipaje, no se preocupe.

Las dos pelirrojas siguieron al director escaleras arriba y las chicas, Marc y los merodeadores subieron a la sala común. Una vez allí, se sentaron en los sillones que estaban cerca de las ventanas.

- Es estupendo Lucía – comenzó la morena – te imaginas lo que sería tener aquí a Wen, sería genial, además puede compartir habitación con nosotras, porque nuestra habitación es muy grande.

- Sería estupendo – dijo Lucía, pero ella no se reía, estaba un poco seria.

- No me digas que no te alegras – dijo Em haciendo un puchero.

- No digas tonterías, claro que me alegro porque Wen esté aquí, - dijo la castaña – pero ya sabes que si Wen se queda aquí ha estudiar, él vendrá, y con más razón si viene a estudiar a Hogwarts.

- ¡Mierda¡, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que venir?, si viene mi pobre Ambrosio no va a poder aguantar todo mi estrés y mi mala leche y además, este año es muy importante para todas, y a Lily no le conviene distraerse – dijo Em mientras empezaba a andar por la sala común hablando consigo misma como si estuviera loca – además lo más importante, ¡NO LO SOPORTO!

- Chicas, perdonad que os interrumpamos, pero os importaría decirnos quien es esa chica – dijo Sirius

- ¿Y que es la AE? – preguntó Remus.

- ¿Y quien es Ambrosio? – dijo Peter.

- Esa chica se llama Wen – contesto Lucía mientras miraba como Emma seguía hablando sola – y la AE es la mejor escuela de brujería de España.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver esa tal Wen con Lily? – dijo James.

- ¿Y quién es Ambrosio? – preguntó otra vez Peter.

- Wen – comenzó otra vez Lucía, ya que Emma seguía con su locura transitoria – se podría decir que es la hermana de Lily.

- ¿Cómo que se podría decir?, es o no es su hermana – pregunto moony.

- ¿Y quién vendrá si Wen se queda?, y ¿Por qué le ha dado a la enana un ataque? – preguntó por primera vez Marc.

- ¿Y me queréis decir de una vez quien es Ambrosio? – dijo Peter de pie, ya que se había subido al sillón para que le echaran más cuenta.

- Si que es su hermana Remus – dijo por fin Emma sentándose en la alfombra a los pies del sillón de Lucía. – Y ya que te interesa tanto Pettigrew, Ambrosio es mi saco de boxeo; y del otro individuo que os hable ella, porque yo no lo voy ni a nombrar – terminó Emma señalando con la cabeza a Lucía.

- Bueno, ¿nos vais a decir quien es ese chico? – dijo James

- Ese chico – empezó la castaña – se llama Armend.

- Así que por fin voy a conocer al famoso Armend – dijo Marc.

- Pero ¿quién es Armend? – dijeron a coro todos los merodeadores.

- Armend, es el EX de Lily – dijo Lucía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA soy mala, lo se, he vuelto a tomar el control, soy Max, tengo que informaros que el campamento para controlar la ira, no ha servido para nada, bueno ha servido para pasármelo bien, porque he hecho llorar a dos monitoras, jajajajajaja, me encanta amargarlas hasta que lloran.

Virginia: quítate de ahí, que vergüenza de doble personalidad, primero monta el espectáculo en el campamento y luego se siente orgullosa de haber hecho llorar a dos mujeres como dos castillos.

Max: Tu te callas, que actualizando eres más lenta que el caballito de Marisol, ya nadie leerá tu fic, porque como tardas tanto se habrán olvidado de ti, jajajajaja.

Virginia: eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que estaba falta de inspiración, pero seguro que no se han olvidado de mí, y se han olvidado pues pueden leer los otros capítulos y ponerse al día.

Max: no, no te quieren, nadie te quiere, jajajajaja LLORA, LLORA, QUIERO VERTE LLORAR, jajajajajaja

Bueno ahora en serio, después de esta demostración de locura perpetua que es mi vida, solo me queda deciros que espero que os guste este capi, es un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero comprenderme, hace mucho que no escribo, así que sed compasivos. Y una cosa más dejadme muchos reviews. Un besito, vuestra amiga Sevillana. VIRGINIA


	7. La historia de Wen

**Disclaimer:** no soy JK, si lo fuera estaría metiendo prisa a la editorial para que sacaran el sexto libro... así que todo lo que conozcáis no es mió, pero lo demás si, así que no copiarlo sin pedir permiso, u os tendré que demandar por varios millones de monedas de euro, si de esas que son de chocolate pero por fuera parecen doradas.

**Capitulo 7º La historia de Wen **

Wen y Lily estaban sentadas en el despacho de Dumbledore, mientras éste miraba como Fawkes ardía y volvía a nacer.

-Me alegro de que Fawkes esté tan bien como siempre –dijo Wen.

-Si, pero ya llevaba 2 o 3 días con muy mal aspecto –contesto el director.

-Suele pasar –comenzó Wen –en la época de su vejez, pero después arden y renacen de sus cenizas. Y otra vez comienza el ciclo.

-Bueno, después de este documental sobre los Fénix. Podemos centrarnos en el tema, –dijo Lily con los brazos cruzados –lo digo, porque empezamos a parecernos a Félix Rodríguez de la Fuente.

-Es verdad señorita Evans, vayamos al tema de su hermana y de su estancia en Hogwarts.

-Antes de nada tío Albus, yo ya te conocía de antes, pero nunca te he dicho que fuera la hermana de Lily, además hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos en persona –dijo Wen.

-Yo también quiero saber de que os conocéis –terminó Lils.

-Bueno señoritas Evans, ahora mismo os contesto a todas vuestras preguntas, –comenzó el director -contestando a tu pregunta Lily, yo conocí a Wen hace 11 años, justo cuando los padres de Wen murieron en un ataque de magos oscuros. Hace 11 años fui llamado a La Ciudad en los Árboles por mi gran amigo Milther, el tío de Wen. Milther me pidió ayuda con las rebeliones de magos oscuros y allí conocí a Wen.

-Si –comenzó Wen –me acuerdo de ese día, fue cuando mi tío me regaló los huevos de Fénix, y tío Albus me enseñó a trepar a las ramas más altas de los árboles, así que yo me quedé con el huevo de Zeus y le di a Dumbledore el huevo de Fawkes.

-Bueno, después de la aclaración a tu pregunta Lily; ahora contestaré a la pregunta de Wen. Todo esto comenzó cuando te conocí Wen; durante todos estos años he mantenido el contacto con Milther, y hace un par de años, me informó que tres chicas habían recibido los poderes de una antigua amiga mía llamada Nawen, y que estas tres chicas habían empezado a recibir formación para manejar sus nuevos poderes.

-Entonces, ¿lo sabe todo desde el principio? –preguntó Lily asombrada. Dumbledore asintió -¿Y por qué no nos dijo nada?

-Porque prefería que fueseis vosotras quienes me lo contarais. Bueno retomemos la explicación; durante estos años he seguido vuestra formación mediante la correspondencia con el tío de Wen. Pero el tema de que Wen y tú seáis hermanas, ha sido por deducción. Cuando Wen me mando la lechuza pidiéndome el traslado a Hogwarts, le pedí el informe académico a la AE, y vi tú apellido Wen, vi que tu apellido ahora era Evans. Y cuando he visto a Zeus entregarle la nota a Lily, sólo he tenido que unir las pistas. –terminó Dumbledore –Pero ahora me gustaría que me explicarais porque sois hermanas legalmente.

-No sólo somos hermanas legalmente profesor Dumbledore –comenzó Lily –Verá, todo empezó cuando comenzamos a recibir la formación de nuestros poderes élficos. Emma, Lucía y yo estábamos al cuidado de Milther, y así conocimos a su sobrina. Cuando conocimos a Wen nos hicimos muy amigas las cuatros, pero sobre todo nosotras dos.

-Si –dijo Wen –me encantaba tener a las chicas allí; como sabrá a los elfos menores de edad, nos tienen "aconsejado", por no decir obligado, vivir en el mundo élfico. Así que yo estaba muy interesada en saber como era el mundo exterior y así nos hicimos inseparables.

-Wen estuvo muy ajetreada durante la última semana que estuvimos con los elfos y el día antes de volver a nuestras casas, me pregunto si quería que hiciésemos el _Cardiam pactum_ –dijo Lily.

-Pero ese hechizo para los elfos... –comenzó Dumbledore.

-Si, para los elfos, es uno de los hechizos más importantes que existen y uno de los más difíciles y peligrosos de hacer –le cortó Wen –pero si nos salía bien, Lily y yo nos convertiríamos a todos los efectos en hermanas: legalmente, mágicamente e incluso hermanas de sangre.

-Claro y como ese hechizo sólo se puede hacer entre elfos y yo tenía los poderes heredados de Nawen pude hacerlo, y desde ese día Wen se convirtió en Wen Evans.

-Y fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, de estar sola con mi tío, pase a tener una hermana – dijo Wen con los ojos brillantes.

-Cuando volví a casa le explique la situación a mis padres –dijo Lily.

-¿Y cómo se lo tomaron? –preguntó el director.

-Pues al principio un poco mal –dijo Lily –bueno fatal. Pero después de conocer a Wen por la comunicación por el agua, y del consejo de mi abuela, que como es adoptada se siente identificada con Wen y su voto fue a favor, accedieron a conocer a Wen.

-Y una vez que me conocieron, me aceptaron todos como una más de la familia –dijo Wen con una sonrisa –bueno todos menos la jirafa de Petunia. Hasta me pidieron que les escribiera a menudo y que les llamara papa y mama, y me pusieron una cama en el cuarto de Lily.

-Nuestro cuarto –le corrigió Lily.

-Ahora está todo más claro –dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa –pero que dijo de todo esto Milther.

-Bueno –dijo Wen mirando hacia otro lado y Lily miraba hacia el suelo –se enfado. Más que enfadarse puso el grito en el cielo.

-Es normal, ese hechizo es muy peligroso –dijo el director.

-No es sólo porque fuera peligroso, es que como ya era una Evans, podía irme a estudiar fuera del mundo élfico –dijo Wen.

-¿Y porque no viniste a estudiar a Hogwarts? –Pregunto el director.

-Por Armend –dijo Lily con una mueca.

-Armend Wind, ¿El hijo de Milther? –dijo Dumbledore.

-Si, mi primo Armend estaba estudiando en la AE, entonces mi tío, bueno nuestro tío –dijo Wen mirando a Lily –pensó que sería mejor que fuera a estudiar allí, para que él me vigilara. Y yo fui allí para tenerlo contento.

-Entonces –comenzó Lily –ya que todo está explicado, me podéis contar que haces aquí Wen; no es que me moleste, ya sabes que me encanta estar contigo, pero me parece que todo esto no tiene sentido.

-Bueno lily, eso te lo explico yo. –Dijo Dumbledore –Hace unas semanas que estoy recibiendo noticias sobre Voldemort.

-¿El loco de la limpieza de sangre? –pregunto Lily.

-Si, bueno, pues me dijeron que Tom, vamos Voldemort, estaba intentado encontrar a Wen, y a lo que quedara de su familia, concretamente a su hermana y eso significa que también te busca ti Lily, y por eso le pedí a Wen que pidiera el traslado a Hogwarts, pero yo no sabía que eras a la que busca Tom, pero así es mejor, es más fácil teneros a las dos juntas.

-¿Y como se ha enterado de que existo? ¿Y por que no busca a Milther o a Armend? –pregunto Lily.

-Se ha enterado de que tengo una hermana y una familia muggle -dijo Wen con la cara entre las manos – mierda, ahora están en peligro por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa "hermanita" –dijo Lily. Sabía que Wen siempre sonreía cuando le decía hermanita. –pero director, ¿Cómo vamos a proteger a mi familia? –terminó Lily.

-Por tu familia no te preocupes, ya están bajo el encantamiento Fidelio, y yo soy su guardián. –Comenzó el director –Y se han enterado de la existencia de vuestra familia por medio de un traidor, o eso es lo que me ha dicho Milther, que sospecha que hay un traidor en la ciudad en los árboles.

-Y ¿no sabe quien puede ser el traidor? –pregunto Wen.

-Tiene varios sospechosos, pero no quiere acusar a nadie hasta que no tenga pruebas. Pero contestando a tu pregunta Lily, no busca a Milther ni a Armend, porque busca a Wen por la sangre heredada de su madre, y ellos son familia de Wen por parte de padre. Tom ha matado a todos los parientes de Wen; y tú Lily, al ser su hermana también eres parte del objetivo de Tom.

-¿Y por que nos busca?

-Porque cuando Tom estudiaba aquí en Hogwarts, una vidente que había venido a hacernos una visita, le predijo que un descendiente de la familia marcada con la omega lo destruiría.

-La omega es el símbolo de nuestra familia –comenzó Wen –por eso cuando cumplimos los 16 años nos sale la marca del símbolo omega en el cuerpo, y todos los miembros de la familia lo tenemos, incluida Lily. Es como una especie de tatuaje.

-Ya lo sabía Wen –dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa –pero lo que no se es porque has venido antes de tiempo, yo te esperaba para las navidades.

-Si pero es que ya no aguantaba más a Armend, y como de todas maneras me iba a trasladar he preferido venirme cuanto antes; así le daba una sorpresita a mis niñas y me quitaba de en medio a mi perro guardián.

-Bueno, por esta vez pasa, pero la próxima vez que vayáis a hacer algo así, me lo podíais decir, lo digo porque como soy el director del colegio –termino Dumbly un poco picado.

-De acuerdo, se lo contaremos –dijeron monótonamente y a coro Lils y Wen.

- Pues ahora iros, como hoy tenéis esta tarde libre así puedes instalarte Wen, pero el lunes te incorporas a las clases. Y antes de que me lo preguntéis – dijo el director dejando a las chicas apunto de hablar –no podéis decirle a nadie que Wen es elfa. A partir de ahora y de aquí en adelante, vosotras sois hermanas desde el día que nacisteis y vuestro cumpleaños es el día del cumpleaños de Lily, porque todo el mundo en Gryffindor lo sabe, Wen estaba estudiando en España porque allí tenéis familia, pero ha decidido terminar aquí los estudios.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿entonces ahora somos gemelas? –el director asintió y Lily dijo –Marc sabe lo de nuestros poderes, y ha estado en mi casa, y no conoce a Wen, entonces ¿se lo podemos contar para que no lo vea raro?

-Bueno esta bien, pero sólo al señor Becket, para los demás sois gemelas y tú Wen, siempre has sido una Evans, así que no demostréis ninguna vuestros poderes "adicionales". Bueno chicas, os veo esta noche en la cena, y ya sabéis que me tenéis aquí para lo que queráis; la contraseña se la podéis preguntar a la señorita Potter –terminó el director guiñándoles un ojo mientras las chicas salían del despacho del director.

-Wen, quiero que sepas que me encanta que estés aquí, y que sepas que te echaba mucho de menos. –dijo Lily mientras volvían a la sala común. –Verás que alegría cuando le diga a mama y a papa que estáis aquí estudiando.

-Tengo muchas ganas de volver a verlos Lils, ¿Tenéis la casa conectada con la red flu? –preguntó Wen.

-Si, nos la conectaron en verano, pero no se si están en casa, creo que iban a ir a ver a los abuelos, - dijo Lily –yo que tú primero les mandaba una lechuza para quedar con ellos a una hora determinada, porque puede que te encuentres con Petunia y con su novio Vernon-hipopótamo-Dursley.

-¡¿Qué la jirafa se ha echado novio! –dijo Wen asombrada –¡Por Merlín, ¿Quién es capaz de aguantarla?

-Un idiota como ella, también odia todo lo "anormal".

-¿Y sabe que somos brujas? –pregunto Wen.

-No, él cree que estudio en un internado al que sólo se va con beca, Petunia dice que le contará la verdad cuando se casen, pero yo creo que preferiría no contárselo.

-¿Y sabe que existo?

-Si, vio la foto que tenemos de la familia encima de la chimenea y papa le dijo que yo te conocí en el internado y que tus padres murieron en un accidente de coche y nosotros te adoptamos –dijo Lily –Bueno ya hemos llegado a la sala común. El director no ha dicho que te fueran a seleccionar, así que creo que pertenecerás a Gryffindor, la contraseña es "Patronum".

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y las chicas, Marc y los Merodeadores vieron entrar a Lily y a Wen.

-¿Bueno al final te quedas o no? –pregunto Lucía cuando vio a las dos pelirrojas.

-Claro que me queda, el lunes comienzo las clases –dijo Wen antes de que Lucía y Emma la tiraran en el sofá al abrazarse a ella y a Lily.

-Bueno, nos presentáis o llamamos a urgencias mágicas –dijo Marc viendo como Lily se estaba poniendo morada ya que tenía a las tres chicas encima –os lo digo porque Lils se nos va a morir.

-Gracias Marc –dijo Lily cuando se quitaron de encima y comenzó a respirar de nuevo. –Bueno chicos, os presento a mi hermana Wen, que se va a quedar a terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts.

-Hola –dijeron a la vez los merodeadores y Marc.

-Ellos son: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y James Potter –los merodeadores sonrieron –y a Marc lo conoces de las fotos.

-Si es verdad –dijo Wen mirando con una sonrisa –encantada chicos.

-Evans –dijo Remus mirando a Wen –¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si no es muy difícil si –dijo Wen y todos soltaron una sonrisa, todos excepto la rata traidora que no lo había pillado.

-¿Cómo es que estudiabas en la AE siendo inglesa? –pregunto Moony.

-Porque me dieron una beca, tenía familia allí y además mis padres pensaron que Hogwarts no se tendría en pie con Lils y conmigo juntas durante siete años, tenías que ver como acaba nuestra casa en verano Remus.

-Veis, -dijo Lucía –veis como no soy rara, Wen ha llamado a Remus por su nombre, y eso que lo acaba de conocer; por lo tanto la conclusión es que los ingleses sois todos unos estirados, parece como si os hubieran metido una escoba por el c...

-Bueno –la cortó Sirius antes de que siguiera con las comparaciones que podían herir la sensibilidad de los alumnos de primero -¿y cómo es que te has venido a Hogwarts ahora y no ha principios de curso?

-Es que he querido estar por lo menos un año en Hogwarts y además echaba de menos a Lils. Iba a venirme a principios de curso, pero tuve que quedarme en España para solucionar unas cosas.

-Sea como sea, bienvenida Wen –dijo James.

-Bueno, dentro de media hora hay entrenamiento de Quidditch, y ya es hora de que vayamos a cambiarnos – dijo Marc levantándose del sillón -¿Vosotras os quedareis a ayudar a Wen a instalarse no? –Lily asintió –entonces pequeñaja alguien puede jugar en tu lugar, eso claro si al capitán no le importa –dijo Marc señalando con la cabeza a James.

-Y si le importa ajo y agua, que por un día no pasa nada –contesto Emma.

-Luego vengo a buscaros para ir a cenar. Espero que te sientas como en casa Wen –Termino Marc mientras se llevaba a los chicos fuera de la sala común antes que estallara la tercera guerra mundial entre los hermanos Potter.

Los chicos se fueron a jugar al Quidditch y las chicas subieron a su habitación, donde Lily y Wen las pusieron al corriente de su conversación con Dumbledore.

-Bueno pues por lo menos estamos todas juntas. Aquí no os pasará nada. Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo.

-Lo que yo no entiendo, es que tiene Voldemort en contra de los hijos de muggles –dijo la castaña.

-En las reuniones que se organizan en mi casa, he escuchado que los amigos de mis abuelos sospechan que ese tal Voldemort es el descendiente de Slythering, así que supongo que lo lleva en los genes –dijo Emma mientras se ponía los protectores y comenzaba a darle golpes a Ambrosio.

-Por mi como si su abuelo es Papa Noel, ya lo único que quiero es que nos deje en paz vivir nuestra vida, para una vez que tengo una normal –dijo Wen tumbándose boca arriba en la cama de Emma.

-Bueno no te preocupes –dijo Lily –ahora ya estamos todos a salvo. Lo que yo ahora me pregunto es donde vas a dormir, porque aquí sólo hay tres camas.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAA! –Chilló Lucia cuando los muebles empezaron a moverse dejándole espacio a una cama, un armario y una mesita de noche que aparecieron de la nada, colocándose en su sitio.

-Pues por lo que veo ya tengo cama –dijo Wen mientras con un movimiento de su mano movía el baúl mágicamente a los pies de su cama con dosel.

-Sabes que no debes hacer eso –le regañó Lily –tienes que utilizar la varita, aunque no te haga falta.

-De acuerdo mama –ironizó Wen –aunque no se porque vosotras en la intimidad las seguís utilizando, ya sabéis que las varitas sólo sirven para canalizar vuestro poder interior.

-Ya, pero es más fácil, todavía tenemos que practicar la magia sin varita –dijo la morena.

-Bueno, ya se que no viene al caso, ahora que estamos de buen rollo, pero ¿el anticristo va a venir a Hogwarts? –preguntó Lucía.

-No llames así a Armend –le riño Lily –lo que pasara entre nosotros no os da derecho a llamarlo así. Además es buena persona.

-Vale que no lo llamen así, pero como mi primo que es y como lo conozco antes que tú, te puedo asegurar que no es tan buena persona como tú crees, sólo es bueno cuando se mueve por algún interes –dijo Wen.

-No digas eso de Armend, él te quiere mucho y no tenéis que tenerle en cuenta que en las últimas semanas de nuestra relación fuera tan frío conmigo, aunque eso supusiera que cortáramos.

-Vale, a mi me quiere mucho, eso no te lo niego; pero a ellas no las trató nada bien –dijo la elfa señalando a Em y a Lucía –y contigo no fue tan estupendo como tú crees.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno ya se ha abierto la caja de los truenos –dijo Lucía tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

-¡¿Qué, que te ha hecho a ti! ¡¿Qué que te ha hecho a ti! –dijo Emma con una sonrisa en la cara –lo habéis escuchado verdad, jeje, ahora ya se lo puedo contar, muajajaja muajajaja. ¡Ese era el trato!

-¡¿Me queréis contar que demonios pasa!

-Pues que cuando estuvimos en la ciudad en los árboles y tú estabas saliendo con Armend, Lucía y yo vimos a Armend liándose con Imoying –dijo Em –Uffff que alivio, por fin lo he soltado.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEE! –Chilló Lily -¿y por que no me lo habíais contado antes? ¿Tú lo sabías? –le preguntó a Wen.

-Si, pero antes de que pienses como matarnos, descuartizarnos y ocultar los pedazos, escúchanos.

-Venga os escucho –dijo Lily sentándose a la mesa dando golpecitos nerviosos con un pie.

-Cuando Em y Lucía me contaron lo que habían visto –comenzó Wen –yo al principio no me creía que Armend fuera capaz de algo así, pero les dije que hablaría con él y que esperaran para hablar contigo.

-Yo quería decírtelo, pero estas dos no me dejaron –dijo la morena.

-Bueno y que te dijo –dijo Lils haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Emma diciéndole que dejara a Wen que continuara.

-Pues el muy cínico me dijo que era verdad, pero que para él no significaba nada, que lo que tenia con ella era sólo algo físico, pero lo que tenía contigo era amor, y entonces le dijimos que o te lo decía él o te lo decíamos nosotras y el muy gilipollas va y nos amenaza diciéndonos que le iba a contar a Milther que teníamos pensado hacer el Cardiam Pactum y entonces a la pequeñaja le dio un ataque de locura y le partió la cara a Armend, así como sabíamos que tú estabas muy enamorada de él, y que en el fondo, muy en el fondo él también lo estaba de ti, le "sugerimos" que cortara contigo de buen rollo porque sabemos que no te gusta que te mientan, así que poco a poco fue siendo más frío contigo hasta que cortasteis de buen rollo. Y como tú estabas contenta de que las cosas hubieran acabado bien, decidimos no decirte nada hasta que tú nos preguntaras directamente.

-¿Estas enfadada? –pregunto la castaña.

-¿Qué si estoy enfadada, que si estoy enfadada? –Chilló Lily

-¡Cuerpo a tierra! –dijo Wen tirándose al suelo y Em y Lucia la imitaron.

Las pequeñas cosas que había en la habitación comenzaron a moverse, a Lily se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y de la pared se despegó una foto en la que salían Wen, Armend y ella. Esta foto se quedó como pegada en Ambrosio y en la parte que salía Armend se clavaron algunas de las cosas que estaban flotando: plumas, limas de uñas, algunos utensilios de pociones, etc... Después de todo esto Lily se desmayó.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? –dijo Em.

- Pues que hace poco se habrá revelado el segundo poder de Lily ¿no? –preguntó Wen mientras llevaban a Lily a la cama. Lucía le dijo que si –Y supongo que es la telequinesis o la levitación ¿no, pues está claro, su organismo está desbocado, hasta que pase un tiempo tendrá que controlarse un poco porque cada vez que se le vaya de las manos consumirá muchas energía mágica.

-Bueno pues esperemos que se le pase pronto el cabreo porque yo no quiero acabar como esa foto o como mi pobre Ambrosio –dijo Em señalando al saco donde la foto seguía clavada, y por los agujeros que había hecho las plumas se estaba saliendo la arena -¿Por qué todo el mundo la toma con mi pobre Ambrosio?

-Arréglalo con un _reparo_ y ven que Lils se está despertando –dijo la castaña.

Lily comenzó a abrir los ojos -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues que te hemos dicho que Armend te engaño con otra y tus poderes han tomado el control de tu cuerpo, pero ahora todo está bien –le contestó la castaña. –Lo sentimos mucho Lils, pero creíamos que era lo mejor.

-No pasa nada, ¿no os habré hecho daño verdad?

-Estamos todas bien, sólo queremos que tengas cuidado, si pierdes el control, nosotras nos podemos defender, pero habrá gente que no –Comenzó Em –Así que prométenos que tendrás cuidado ¿vale?

-Vale, os lo prometo, pero prometedme que jamás me ocultaréis nada otra vez ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –dijeron a la vez y se rieron.

Estuvieron toda la tarde ayudando a Wen a instalarse, llamaron a Milther para decirle que Wen había llegado bien y estuvieron hablando hasta la hora de la cena. Cuando estuvieron duchadas y listas bajaron a la sala común a esperar a Marc. A los cinco minutos bajó Marc ya duchado y vestido para bajar a cenar.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? –preguntó Lucía.

-Pues cansado, tu hermano tiene más energía que el conejito del anuncio. ¿Bajamos a cenar?

...En el Gran Comedor...

-Bueno quien me va a explicar que está pasando –dijo Marc una vez que estaban cenando y lejos de los merodeadores –porque, no te ofendas Wen –dijo mirando a la pelirroja –o Petunia ha poseído un cuerpo que no es el suyo y se ha cambiado la personalidad, o tengo una pérdida de memoria selectiva del tamaño de Hagrid.

-Bueno mejor te lo contamos luego cuando no haya tantos ojos y tantos oídos puestos –dijo Lily señalando con el tenedor a toda la gente que había en el Gran Comedor cenando.

...En otra parte de la mesa Gryffindor...

-Bueno –comenzó Paddy -¿qué os parece la nueva adquisición de Gryffindor?

-Pues que está muy buena –contestó Peter mirando a Wen mientras se servía zumo de calabaza.

-Tú, Pet, siempre en tu línea, eres más simple que el mecanismo de un chupete –dijo Moony –Ahora intentad pensar con claridad, ¿no os parece raro que una alumna se incorpore una vez comenzado el curso y que además no se parezca a Lily?

-Remus –dijo James –no empieces con la manía persecutoria, acaba de llegar, y ella y Lily si tienen cosas en común, las dos con pelirrojas, tienen los ojos verdes, las dos son guapas y puede que sean mellizas; además a dicho que no ha podido venir antes y las chicas la conocen, no es para tanto, así que no te agobies.

-Decid lo que queráis, pero yo creo que está muy buena –terminó Pet.

-Sirius, por favor, tú estás más cerca –dijeron a la vez James y Remus, y Sirius le dio una colleja a Peter.

-¡¡¡Auch! Que sepáis que me está empezando a salir una calva y creo que es por las collejas.

-No es por eso Peter, son las neuronas las que sujetan el pelo, y cuando se es mononeuronal te vas quedando calvo –dijo Lucía cuando se iba a la sala común con Marc y las chicas -¿no lo sabías? –terminó la castaña. Todo esto se lo había dicho como si le estuviera explicando a un niño de tres años porque no se deben meter los dedos en un enchufe.

Los merodeadores los vieron salir del Gran Comedor y se giraron al escuchar a Peter murmurar algo de que tenía que comprar más neuronas.

-Wormtail... –comenzó el licántropo.

-Remus déjalo –lo cortó Paddy –Si, Pet –dijo dirigiéndose a la rata traidora –si las encuentras aunque sean caras cómpralas, créeme te hacen falta, mucha falta.

Bueno pues eso es todo por hoy. Antes que nada volver a disculparme por no actualizar hace siglos, pero es que he estado muy liada con el instituto, es que segundo de bachillerato de humanidades es un infierno, pero por fin he acabado la selectividad y tengo un ratito para descansar y como dentro de poco me voy de vacaciones y no volveré hasta agosto quería subir un capi para que sepáis que sigo con el fic, a ver si cuando vuelva de las vacaciones tengo uno o dos capítulos listos para subirlos.

Ahora contestaré a los reviews que me dejasteis en el capi anterior, si me dejo alguno perdonadme pero es que hace mucho tiempo. Espero que pueda volver a actualizar mas a menudo porque quisiera terminar este fic, no me gusta dejarlos a medias.

**Contestación a los Reviews**

**AnnaTB:** me alegro de que te guste el fic, yo también leí hace tiempo un fic donde James tenía una hermana, pero en el otro fic, la hermana de James siempre estaba enferma y era mucho más pequeña que él, pero me gusto la idea. Ojala también te guste este capi. Sigue leyéndome, jeje. Un Beso

**x l u c y d i a m o n s x:** como ves en este capi se explica lo de la hermana de Lily, jeje, es un poco lioso, pero si tienes alguna duda que no la aclare este capi, ya sabes me la cuentas y te la intentaré responder. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que no he tenido tiempo. No dejes de leer mi fic porfi. Espero recibir pronto algún review tuyo. Un besito.

**Ely Barchu:** gracias por los ánimos. Espero verte en el próximo capi. Un besito.

**Trixi black:** espero que esta vez tampoco te cueste trabajo retomar el hilo de la trama. Max esta un poco más tranquila, los exámenes la han dejado destrozada, pero me temo que en unos días estará recuperada y volverá a la carga. Sigue leyéndome. Un besito.

**Kurumi-desu:** espero que este capi resuelva muchas de tus dudas. Ya conocerás a Armend, pero todavía no se cuando. Un besito. Te veo en el próximo capi.

**Algida:** he seguido, pronto no, pero he seguido, jejeje. Gracias por los ánimos. Un besito. Te veo pronto por aquí. Chao

**Marian Salazar: **las cosas entre Lily y James no van tan deprisa, que Lily le haya dado una oportunidad para conocerlo, no significa nada. Comprende a lily su hermana siempre la esta juzgando sin darle la oportunidad de tratarla mas, así que simplemente lily no quiere ser como petunia, pero eso no significa nada, todavía le quedan muchos problemillas a esos dos. Me alegra que te gusten Em y Lucía, como son inventadas por mi me gusta que te caigan bien, jeje. Un besito, te veo en el próximo capi.

**Tsu-chan:** Gracias por los ánimos, espero que este capi también te guste. Un besito. Te veo en el próximo capi.

**Adrea-Black:** Bueno antes que nada, que bien encontrarme con un seguidora del fic desde su comienzo. Claro que me acuerdo de ti, jeje. Como ves no me he muerto ni nada por el estilo, solo lo de siempre, falta de tiempo. Me alegro que te hayas decido a escribir, ahora que tengo algo de tiempo libre, a ver si leo alguno de tus fics. Yo también veo aquí no hay quien viva y a veces el señor cuesta también me ralla un poco, jajaja. Gracias por decirme que no he perdido facultades, con el capi anterior no estaba muy conforme, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer no se puede estar conforme con todo no?. Ya ves como en este capi se explica todo lo referente a Wen, espero que este todo claro, sino ya sabes, me lo preguntas y yo te lo intento contestar mejor. Un besito y sigue leyendo el fic, que me hace ilusión que lo sigas desde el principio hasta el final, jeje. Chao

**Helen Black Potter:** es que ya se que hay gente que le ha parecido extraño que aparezca el ex de lily, pero yo no me creo que lily sólo tuviera un novio, o sea James, cuando él estuvo saliendo con alguna; no te preocupes que Harry nacerá, de eso puedes estar segura, jejeje. Un besito y te veo el próximo capi. Bye

**Meli-2018:** Gracias por tu fic. Espero que este capi también te guste. Un besito

**Karen62:** Gracias por dejarme un review. Si por suerte hable con la escritora del otro fic y ella no estaba molesta ni nada, así que no paso nada. Un beso y espero verte en el próximo capi. Dew.

**Norely:** Espero que este capi resuelva alguna de tus dudas, me encanta dejaros con la duda, pero en este capi he sido buena. Espero verte en el próximo. Un beso

**Lucemvicuna:** gracias por los ánimos. Hasta el próximo capi. Un beso.

**FernandaRozner (Fer!):** Espero que ya vuelvas a tener Internet, si no para eso están los primos, jeje. Bueno espero verte en el próximo capi. Un besote.

**Flopy-Black: **nunca me molesta un review, gracias por todos los ánimos y los cumplidos. Max no es mala persona, sólo es difícil de llevar, pero cuando se la conoce te cae bien, jeje. Espero que este capi también te guste, y te veo en el próximo. Un beso.

**Marie Ann:** espero que este capi también te guste. Un Beso y te veo en el próximo. Chao

**Eva Vidal:** pues ya estamos unidas por el odio hacia Malfoy, es un creído al igual que Lockhart. Me alegra que te guste el fic. Te veo en el próximo capi. Adiós. Un beso

**Ro:** espero haber resuelto alguna de tus dudas. Espero que este capi también te guste. Un beso.

**Vinnesa:** he actualizado por fin, no ha sido pronto, pero al fin y al cabo el tiempo es relativo no? Bueno vale, es una excusa, pero ya he actualizado y eso es lo importante. Espero que este capi también te guste. Un beso y hasta el próximo.

**Boni:** hola compi, pues como ya lo sabes, si que compartimos musa, hoy no te he contestado por el Messenger porque no estaba y me lo había dejando encendido, jeje tengo la cabeza a las tres de la tarde, si es algo muy importante lo que me tienes que decir y no me ves conectada mándame un correo y así me lo cuentas vale, espero hablar contigo pronto, por cierto me encanto en capi de tu fic. ¿Viste mi correo, es que esta página me odia y no me dejó escribirte un review; por cierto como esta mi Will, jeje, que tal va el cumpleaños de James, espero que bien y que tu ordenador no sufra ningún contratiempo, hija mia es que parece que estas gafada, jajaja. Como ves por fin he actualizado, ya era hora no, es que por fin he terminado la selectividad y he aprovechado antes de irme de vacaciones, porque como voy a estar un poco alejada de Internet no voy a poder volver a actualizar hasta que no vuelva, pero si quieres dejarme algún correillo iré a casa de mi tía que veranea cerca mia para que en un momento me deje ver el correo. Bueno un besito con aire andaluz, y ya sabes, te digo lo de siempre, actualiza y haz que conozca a Will pronto, jeje. Chao. Te veo en el próximo capi o de mi fic o de tu fic. Besos.

**Clhoe-black-potter:** Gracias por los ánimos, espero que este capi también te guste, te veo en el próximo. Chao y un beso.

**Zelinair:** tendrás que esperar un poquito para ver el encuentro entre esos dos, pero tranquila que pasara. Espero que este capi también te guste y te veo en el próximo. Gracias por los ánimos. Un beso.

**Blue Dragon:** todas tus preguntas tendrán que esperar un poquito, no se puede ir tan rápido jeje. Bueno espero que te guste este capi también, nos vemos en el próximo. Un beso.

**Isabella Riddle:** de verdad escuchaste por ahí el nombre de mi fic? Si? ¡Que ilusión! A ver si un día nuestras otras personalidades pueden hablar un rato. Gracias por dejarme un review, siempre alegra ver gente nueva por aquí, aunque yo también quiero mucho a mis lectoras desde hace tiempo. Espero que este capi te guste, como ves también sale Ambrosio. Nos vemos en el próximo. Un beso y saluda a Giliberto. Chao.

Bueno y hasta aquí los reviews, todavía no se cuando voy a actualizar porque dentro de poco me iré de vacaciones como ya he dicho antes, pero no os preocupéis que seguiré. Dejadme reviews, que me hacen mucha ilusión. ¡Ah! Antes que se me olvide, gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic pero no dejan reviews, no se vuestros nombres, pero gracias de todas formas; si algún día tenéis algo de tiempo dejarme un review, que eso siempre alegra.

Hasta la próxima, me despido desde Sevilla, donde el verano la convierte temporalmente en una sucursal del infierno, uffff el verano pasado se me derritieron las suelas de unos zapatos esperando el autobús, así que imaginaros el calor que se pasa aquí, pero todo se soporta, jejeje. Después de todo esto solo me queda deciros que hasta la próxima y que paséis un buen verano.

13


	8. Como enfadar a una Evans y no

**Hola, holita, hola!!!!!!! Pues si, aquí estoy y esta vez no con una nota, sino con un capitulo que por fin después de muchas, muchas vueltas va a ver la luz. Os quería agradecer todos los reviews que me habéis mandado dándome ánimos y pidiéndome que continuara, pero no sólo a partir de la nota, sino durante estos dos años de parón ha habido muchas personas que me han ido dejando reviews pidiéndome que siguiera con la historia. Espero no haberme oxidado mucho y que este capitulo os guste. Si veis alguna incoherencia con respecto a capítulos anteriores hacédmelo saber y lo corrijo, que después de tanto tiempo, siempre puede escapárseme algo. La verdad es que no se que más decir, solo que espero no decepcionaros y que mi musa no vuelva a irse. Todos los reviews están contestados en otro review dejado por mí, la verdad es que esa idea de Carla Gray es buena así que se la tomo prestada, jeje espero que no le moleste. Espero que todas las contestaciones me quepan, sino ya veré lo que hago.**

**  
Ahora sin más entretenimientos os dejo con el capitulo ocho, pero antes:**

**Disclaimer: **Si me habéis descubierto, soy JKR, no hombre que no, jajajaja. Todo lo que reconozcáis no es mío y bla bla bla, ya sabéis que si queréis utilizar algo del fic, pedid antes permiso y ya veré si os lo concedo o no, juajuajaua (risa malvada).

**CAPITULO 8**

**Como enfadar a una Evans y no morir en el intento**

El lunes, en el dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo de gryffindor, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que empezó a sonar el despertador de cierta chica castaña llamada Lucía, pero como era costumbre en este cuarto, la que se levanto a apagarlo no fue su dueña, sino una chica pelirroja llamada Lily, que estaba refunfuñando por tener que haberse levantado temprano, bueno por eso y porque era lunes.

- Venga Lucía levántate, estoy ya harta de tener que apagar TU despertador todos los días porque a ti no te da la gana de levantarte, hoy va a ser el último día que lo apague, mañana cuando te levantes no lo veras, porque me lo habré llevado y te iré mandando una a una las piezas como si de un secuestro se tratara, porque no hay derecho…. – siguió diciendo la pelirroja mientras la castaña se levantaba con cara de mala leche le tiraba una almohada a la cara a la pelirroja y se metía en el baño relatando.

- ¿Y a esta que le pasa? – dijo la elfa desde su cama.

- Pues que es lunes – dijo Lils como si tal cosa y empezó a quitarse del pelo las plumas que se habían salido de la almohada. – Ya te acostumbraras, todos los lunes es lo mismo, se levanta de mala leche, aunque yo he colaborado un poquito hoy, pero es que no he pegado ojo en toda la noche.

- ¿Y que sea lunes la pone así? Se que da mucha pereza levantarse después de dos días de descanso, pero vamos que se ponga así la única persona a la que le pega la canción de la era de aquarius, es muy raro.

- Es que Lucía tiene la extraña idea de que los elfos domésticos le odian y dice que los lunes envían pocos pastelitos de chocolate a la mesa Gryffindor, eso sumado a que tenemos dos horas seguidas de DCAO. – Una vez dicho esto, las dos pelirrojas se empezaron a vestir. A los diez minutos salía del cuarto de baño Lucía completamente arreglada y con una cara de pocos amigos.

- Lucía¿Por qué te odian los elfos domésticos? – Lily se empezó a reír mientras se metía en el baño a peinarse.

- No te rías Lily, - dijo la castaña viendo como su compañera cerraba la puerta del baño – pues veras Wen, lo que pasa es que piensan que intente una liberación en masa en segundo.

- ¿Y eso¿Estás a favor de la liberación de los elfos domésticos?

- Si, pero no soy radical como alguna, que quería sindicarlos – dijo mirando hacia el cuarto de baño mientras elevaba la voz – pero no fue por eso, es que en navidades del segundo año no se me ocurrió otra cosa que tejerles bufandas a todos los elfos, mi padre me había enseñado un conjuro para tejer con lana, y practicando hice muchas, así que se las deje en las cocinas porque pensaba que iban a tener frío vestidos sólo con un paño de cocina, pero cuando fui al día siguiente, estaban todos muy enfadados, porque uno de ellos, un tal "Lenno", se había ido en busca de, en palabras de otro elfo, la nueva colección primavera-verano de Gucci al sentirse liberado por la bufanda y haber descubierto el mundo de la moda. Por eso, el resto me odia, y aunque Dumbledore les dijera que cada uno era libre de irse cuando quisiera, ellos mandan pocos pastelillos de chocolate a la mesa Gryffindor los lunes, porque saben que necesito energía para la clase "maldita".

- Deja ya la manía persecutoria – le dijo Lily cuando salio del baño – que nadie te esta haciendo luz de gas, y nadie te odia. Solo son imaginaciones tuyas, Lenno siempre estuvo un poco chiflado, dentro de poco lo veremos en las pasarelas de Milán, porque la verdad es que tenia muchas ideas, yo le compraría su ropa, en fin que dejes las paranoias de demente y vamos a despertar a la dormilona – terminó señalando con la cabeza a la cama de Emma.

- Vais a perder el tiempo, la pequeñaja no esta – dijo la elfa recogiéndose el pelo en una cola alta.

- ¿Ahora tu también sabes donde esta todo el mundo, eres otro mapa de hogwarts? Creo Lils – dijo la castaña – que cuando repartieron las capacidades extras tú y yo estaríamos por ahí de juerga.

- No soy ningún mapa de hogwarts, es que al salir se ha tropezado con mi cama y me ha despertado.

En el Gran Comedor………………………………………………………..

- ¿Cuántas tostadas puedes llegar a comerte de una sentada? – dijo Marc mirando como Em se servia otras dos tostadas.

- No se, mi record esta en 12, pero esta mañana puedo batirlo, ya llevo 9 y sigo teniendo hambre.

- Buenos días – dijeron las chicas y se sentaron a desayunar.

- Hola.

- ¿Cómo que hoy has madrugado?, eso no es normal en ti, yo juraría que en otra vida fuiste un oso, porque tu no duerme, hivernas.

- Ya, es algo raro, pero me he despertado temprano y no tenía más ganas de dormir, así que como se que el listillo madruga, me he bajado con él a desayunar. Por cierto¿habéis visto los carteles que hay en la entrada?

- ¿Los que anuncian los cursos extras de muggleologia? – pregunto Lucía mientras se echaba leche en los cereales. La morena asintió – Si, pero supongo que al final siempre acabaremos los mismos, no creo que ningún Sly se apunte.

- En eso te equivocas – le contesto moony sentándose al lado de Lily y enfrente de Emma. – En la última reunión de prefectos, Dumbledore dijo que el curso sería obligatorio para todo séptimo, y quien no se lo tomara en serio, no podría presentarse a los EXTASIS.

- No creo que al oxigenado le importe mucho los EXTASIS, ya que su padre le tiene en el ministerio el mejor puesto que se pueda comprar con dinero – dijo James que se había sentado al lado de Remus.

- Supongo, pero por lo menos tendrá que aprobar alguno ¿no? – dijo Marc, e iba añadir algo mas cuando el director se puso en pie.

- Buenos días alumnos, y alumnas – añadió después de escuchar un "ejem" de cierta pelirroja de la mesa Gryffindor – como todos sabréis hoy comienza un curso extraescolar de historia y tradiciones muggles para facilitaros la vida en el mundo no mágico que os será muy útil a todos, estas clases se impartirán para los alumnos y alumnas de séptimo curso, y son obligatorias para poder acceder a los exámenes finales; de todos los detalles os informaran hoy en la primera clase. Sólo me queda presentaros a vuestra nueva profesora, la Señorita O'Brian – y señalo con la mano a una muchacha joven muy guapa, de unos veintitantos años, morena, con el pelo corto como un duende y de grandes ojos verdes -, se que os parecerá joven pero es que va a realizar sus practicas y terminara su tesis de muggleologia avanzada con nosotros. En realidad tendrían que ser dos profesores en prácticas, pero nuestro segundo "becario" ha tenido un problemilla con el transporte y no ha podido llegar a tiempo; cuando llegue os será presentado. Ahora podéis volver a vuestros desayunos, yo os recomiendo los pastelillos de chocolate, y aligerad que los lunes hay pocos. – y dicho esto se sentó y comenzó a hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

- ¡Es Alexis! – exclamo la elfa.

- ¿Alexis la de España? - Pregunto Lily. – Pues no se parece a ella. Yo la recordaba distinta.

- Si porque tu solo la has visto un par de veces, pero es que ha cambiado bastante, se ha cortado el pelo y ahora lo tiene de su color, no ese rubio espantoso que no le sentaba nada de bien.

- ¿Quieres acercarte a saludarla?

- No Lils, ahora no creo que sea muy oportuno, esperare a que termine de desayunar y cuando vaya a salir del Gran Comedor la saludaré.

- O sea que vosotras conocéis a la nueva profesora. – Y todos nuestros chicos y chicas dieron un bote en el asiento, ya que quien había hablado era Sirius que estaba sentado al lado de Emma y frente a James, y ninguno lo había visto llegar.

- ¡¿Quieres matarnos de un susto?! – Exclamo Lily – ¡¿pero tu que eres aprendiz de Juan Tamariz o quieres que los fantasmas del castillo te fichen como suplente?!

- Tampoco ha sido para tanto... si vosotros estáis embobados mirando a dumbly yo no tengo la culpa – dijo paddy mientras intentaba quitarle un pastelillo de chocolate a Lucia que estaba encantando los platos vacíos para que hiciera de barrera entre ella con los pastelitos y el resto de la mesa.

- Claaaaro, y que tu andes mas silencioso que Legolas en calcetines no influye ¿verdad? – dijo la morena.

- Pues no – terminó Sirius metiéndose en la boca un pastelillo de chocolate que había conseguido mangarle a la castaña.

- Eh!! Que ese pastelito era mío – dijo la castaña tirándole una tostada a Sirius. – Quítaselos a este y deja a los míos en paz, que tengo muy pocos.

- No, que con este duermo y me puede hacer algo mientras tanto, aunque viéndote ahora mismo tú me das más miedo.

- Es lo que pretendía, así que si alguno quiere chocolate que se lo quite a Remus.

- ¿Bueno y de que la conocéis? – dijo Marc antes de que empezara una guerra de a ver quien tiene la mirada que de mas miedo entre Lucía y Remus.

- La conocí en la AE, siempre venia a estudiar allí y eso que ya se había graduado, pero dice que después de siete años estudiando en esa biblioteca no se concentraba en ningún sitio y de tanto verla y de estudiar en la misma mesa nos hicimos amigas.

- Y hemos quedado con ella algunas veces en verano, para ir a la playa, a tomarnos algo y eso – dijo Lily – por cierto¿sabes quien será el otro adjunto?

- No se, a lo mejor es Víctor, un compañero suyo de clase, alguna vez lo vi por la biblioteca, os va a encantar chicas, es un morenazo de piel canela y ojos negros, ummm vamos un bombón, además es simpático y muy agradable.

- Bueno vámonos a clase antes de que decidáis el color del traje de las damas de honor – dijo Lucía levantándose de la mesa después de haber devorado todos los pastelillos de chocolate que pudo.

- Por supuesto serán amarrillo pollo con lunares morados – dijo Lily y todos empezaron a reírse.

- Pobre el que se case contigo, vuestra boda parecerá un anuncio de Micolor – dijo James fingiendo un escalofrío.

- Que tú le tengas miedo a los payasos, no significa que a los demás nos pase lo mismo – le contesto la pelirroja.

- A ti te pasaría lo mismo si la primera vez que vas al cine ese, te llevas cuatro horas viendo como un payaso quiere matar a un grupo de niños, y por cierto ¿tú como lo sabes? – James miro a Emma y esta salió corriendo del Gran Comedor - ¡¡Enana!! Como te pille te mato – y diciendo esto y saltando por encima de la mesa con la mochila al hombro salio corriendo detrás de su hermana.

- Bueno pues yo me voy a saludar a Alexis, guardarme un sitio.

Un ratito mas tarde cerca del aula de encantamientos……….

- Lo que no entiendo es por que disfrutas de una manera tan retorcida¿porque tienes que contar a tus amigas mis cosas?

- Si prefieres se las cuento a los Sly, pero que sepas que yo no se lo conté para disfrutar con ello, simplemente es que Lucía se estaba leyendo ese libro y fue un comentario inocente, así que ¡¡¡NO ME GRITES!!! – y los dos Potter siguieron discutiendo mientras todo séptimo de Gry y Sly seguían mirando embobados.

- ¿Estos dos siempre son así? – pregunto la elfa que alcanzo al grupo.

- Normalmente si, otros días son peores, pero vamos te pueden servir unos buenos tapones para los oídos o un buen paquete de palomitas – contesto Marc.

- ¿Qué tal Alexis? – le pregunto Lucía mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.

- Bien, un poco nerviosa pero en general bien, luego he quedado con ella para ir a Hosgmeade, le hacen falta un par de cosas para las clases. Y para desgracia de todo el sector femenino de Hogwarts, me ha dicho que Víctor no va a ser su compañero, que será alguien enchufado. – dijo Wen mientras se iba sentando en el aula con Lily y detrás de Lucía y Em.

- Pues me alegra un montón que nos den clases de muggleologia, porque el mundo no mágico es muy interesante.

- No me extraña, porque cuando las navidades pasadas ella y Em vinieron a mi casa, se quedaron flipadas cuando vieron el ascensor, y ya no te digo como se pusieron cuando vieron la tele – dijo Lily en modo confidente a Wen.

- Yo no tengo culpa que la tele no funcione en el mundo mágico y además esa serie donde el coche ese hablaba e iba con ese tío con la chaqueta de cuero era chulisima. – dijo la castaña

- Como sigas interesándote tanto el mundo no mágico, vas a terminar como tu madre, y mira que ella tardo mucho en morir, cuando estés en su situación, sólo suplica por tener una muerte rápida, por lo menos tu tienes de tu parte no ser una sangre sucia como ella, o como tu amiguita la pelirroja.

De repente Marc y Wen que se habían despistado mirando como Em le hacia una finta a su hermano y después este le daba una colleja, giraron tan rápido la cabeza que hasta Londres se escucho el sonido de sus vertebras dislocándose.

- Mira Barbie Malibu de tres al cuarto, deja de utilizar el tinte ese de mala calidad que te pones porque no solo te esta quemando las puntas, sino también el cerebro – le dijo Sirius con una calma que daba escalofríos – y si no quieres ser tu el que tenga una muerte lenta y dolorosa, no vuelvas a hablarle a mis amigos.

- Tú renegado, no estoy hablando con traidores a la sangre ni a su familia, o quieres que hablemos de cómo vas a morir tú como sigas por el camino que vas – nada más terminó de decir esto, los merodeadores, Marc y las chicas se levantaron con la varita levantadas y apunto de atacar, todas menos Wen que parecía que estaba tranquila pero como más adelante se darían cuenta los chicos, las Evans calmadas, son aterradoras. Los Slythering también se levantaron en posición de ataque pero Flitwick entró en ese momento en la clase cogiéndolos a todos por sorpresa ya que se habían olvidado hasta de donde estaban.

- Veo que hoy tengo muchos voluntarios – dijo mientras entraba en el aula y se dirigía a su mesa – pero os podéis sentar todos, hoy la clase será teórica. – Am, se me olvidaba, bienvenida a Hogwarts señorita Evans, vamos la otra señorita Evans. Si necesita ayuda con algo puede preguntarle a su hermana, aunque si demostrara el mismo talento que ella, me haría el profesor más feliz de todo el castillo. Ahora abrid vuestro libro por la página 34, el encantamiento…. - y diciendo esto empezó la clase.

Todos guardaron sus varitas y se sentaron, bueno los Gryffindors se sentaron porque los Slys dieron con los huesos en el suelo. Todos la clase, vamos la mitad perteneciente a la casa de los leones se empezaron a reír, y las serpientes le echaron la culpa a los merodeadores, pero estos estaban tan sorprendidos como los que más. Así que Flitwick les ordeno a todos sentarse y atender a la clase.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – le preguntó en un susurro Lily a Wen.

- Yo no he sido, os lo juro – aseguró la elfa cuando también la miro Em.

- A mí que me registren – dijo la morena con una sonrisa – aunque no me hubiera importado.

- ¿Lucia? – preguntaron las tres a coro mirando a la castaña que cogía apuntes de la pizarra

- ¿Si?

- ¿cómo los has hecho¿no te hemos visto sacar la varita?

- Pues ha sido tan fácil como espantar una mosca

- Pues no lo cojo – dijo la morena hablando en un susurro.

- Que a hecho magia sin varita, lo ha hecho moviendo la mano – le susurro la pelirroja mientras se volvía a coger apuntes.

- Te podían haber pillado, aunque por verles la cara a merecido la pena – termino la morena volviéndose hacia su mesa.

- No la animes – dijo Lily, pero hubiera tenido mas efecto si ella tampoco estuviera riéndose por lo bajo.

- Mírale el lado bueno, Malfoy esta más colorado que una langosta, no había visto a un rubio platino tan colorado, desde que estuve de vacaciones en las Canarias y vi a un alemán achicharrado por el sol.

- Lucia tiene razón – dijo la elfa mientras copiaba los apuntes de Lils.

- ¿En que Malfoy parece un alemán achicharrado por el sol? (N/A.: no es por ofender a ningún alemán, pero es que como son muy blanquitos se ponen en seguida colorados. N.Max: ¬¬ y va a hablar la que tiene la piel como la leche, que tu también te quemas enterrailla y sólo al salir a la calle y que haga mucho sol, así que no hables de los pobres alemanes. N/A: UU' vale me callo)

- En eso también Em, pero yo digo que esos hijos de mala doxy se lo merecían, aunque yo le hubiera hecho algo más duradero.

- Cuando le hieres el orgullo a un slythering, es algo que perdura durante meses, incluso años – termino Lily – y ahora vamos a atender o Flitwick nos va a echar de la clase.

Cuando termino la clase……………………………

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer para celebrar tu cumpleaños?

- Pues no lo se, pero no andes de espaldas que te vas a chocar con alguien – profetizó Lucía, pero con pocos segundos de diferencias porque en ese momento Emma se chocó con Peter que en ese momento iba mordiendo una pluma. El resultado fue Emma de culo en el suelo y Peter con la pluma en la garganta.

- Asesina, que quieres matar al pobre Pet

- Tu no te metas mellizo malvado, ojala hubieras sido tu el de la pluma, así te estabas calladito un rato James – y con toda la ayuda de Lily se levantó del suelo.

- No te muevas, no vaya a ser que se mueva y no puedas respirar – Remus estaba intentando quitarle la pluma a Peter de la garganta.

- Quítamela pronto.

- No hables, colagusano, no vaya a ser que se mueva. Podíais ayudarnos ¿no? – Sirius miraba a las chicas – que si le pasa algo, vosotras sois las responsables.

- El responsable es este cerebro de paramecio, mira que andar mordiendo una pluma…

- No Lucía, la culpa es la enana que andaba de espaldas – concluyó James con un gesto desafiante.

- No creo que la culpa sea de Emma, vamos a buscar a un juez imparcial, ya lo se ¡Marc, deja de tontear con la novia de Frank, mira que lo llamo a la escuela de aurores y se lo digo, y ven un momento! – lo llamó/gritó Lily, al verlo hablar con Alice de Revenclaw.

Mientras todos intentaban a la vez explicarle a Marc lo que había ocurrido para que se posicionara de su parte, o sea, las chicas culpando a Peter, y los chicos culpando a Emma. Habían dejado al "pobre" (N/A.: nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬) Peter con la pluma en la garganta cual fakir de tres al cuarto.

- Pero a sido culpa de El/ella – gritaban todos a la vez a Marc.

- Buscabais esto – una pluma apareció delante de la cara de todos, la mano que sostenía esa pluma llevaba una pulsera de cuero y otra de plata con símbolos celtas.

- Pues ahí lo tenéis, ya podéis dejar de ponerme la cabeza como un bombo, sin crimen no hay delito, nos vemos en DCAO – y dicho esto Marc cogió su mochila y tomo dirección a la siguiente clase.

- ¿No tenéis nada que decir? – el pie de Wen martilleaba el suelo esperando unas palabras de agradecimiento.

- Sip, que pulsera mas chulas¿puedes conseguirme alguna? – pregunto Lucía y Em asentía con la cabeza.

- ¿Esos no son mis zapatos? – Continuo Lily

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – estos fueron Sirius y Remus

- Eres una diosa, quiero ser tu feligrés – este piropo vino por parte de la rat… que diga de parte de Peter.

- Sigo pensando que la culpa la tuvo la enana – James seguía en sus trece (N/A.: que cabezón que es este muchacho)

- Vamos por partes – exploto la elfa – lo que yo esperaba era simplemente un: Gracias por salvarle la vida a mi amigo, o gracias por terminar con la batalla campal. Pero ya que os ponéis: No se si puedo conseguir mas pulseras porque fueron regalos. Siguiente loca: si son tus zapatos, pero como te los regale yo y tu tienes unas botas mías desde el invierno pasado, me los pongo porque me da la gana. A los dos pasmados – continuo mirando esta vez a Sirius y Remus – ha sido tan fácil como hacer un _accio_. Tú flipado deja de echarme piropos y como te pases te meteré una pluma de hipogrifo por algún orificio donde nunca ha pasado la luz del sol. Y por último mellizo rencoroso: como ha dicho Marc sin crimen no hay delito. Y ahora me voy a clase. – Y siguió el camino que minutos antes había cogido Marc.

- Vaya humor que tiene la nueva – exclamó Sirius cuando todos se recobraron un poco del ataque de Wen.

- Cómo todas las Evans tengáis el mismo carácter, compadezco a tu padre – James miró a Lily con un sonrisilla, mientras Peter asentía.

- Pues que sepas que el carácter lo hemos heredado de él – Lily empezó a andar por el camino que se habían ido sus amigos – y Potter¡vete un poquito a la mierda!

- La has hecho buena engendro – James miro a su hermana con mala cara por el nuevo mote – enfadar a una Evans es muy chungo, pero a dos es tu sentencia de muerte – y con esto ella y Lucía siguieron a la enfada Lily por el pasillo.

- ¿Y yo ahora que he hecho? – James miro a los otros merodeadores

- Nada Prongs, nada… - Sirius le dio una palmadita en la espalda y pusieron rumbo a la siguiente clase.

- Si alguna vez escribe tus experiencias en Hogwarts, le podrías poner de título "Como enfadar a una Evans y no morir en el intento".

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir Remus?

- Pues Paddy, eso quiere decir, que James jamás sabrá como tratar con las mujeres. Mira otro titulo posible sería como molestar a una mujer en siete silabas o menos.

- ¿Eso no es de la princesa cisne? – pregunto Peter

- Peter¿ves películas de niñas? – todos los merodeadores se quedaron paralizados en medio del pasillo y si levantaban las cejas un milimetro más se le iban a juntar con el nacimiento del pelo.

- ¿A que llamáis exactamente películas de niñas? – Peter intento, aunque sin éxito, parecer indiferente.

- O sea que si que las ves – Sirius lo señalo con un dedo

- Pero Remus también, porque si dice eso, es que alguna vez ha visto la historia de Odette y Derek.

- ¡Por dios¡Si hasta se sabe los nombres de los protagonistas! Esto es muy grave colagusano, vamos a tener que volver a meterte en el camino de los adultos y es mas el de los adultos merodeadores, no puedes ir por ahí viendo ese tipo de películas y lo que es peor, comentándolas por los pasillos donde cualquiera puede oírte – Sirius no paraba de gesticular - decidido este fin de semana nos vamos al cine a ver una peli de verdad y que no sea de dibujos animados!!

- Pero si Remus también la tiene que haber visto y no lo decís nada – Remus miro a Peter como el que veía a una foca de dos cabezas – sino como sabes esa frase ¿eh?

- Porque mi hermana nos petrifico hace dos veranos en el sofá y nos puso todas las películas que tenía de cuando era pequeña y ya conoces la mente de Moony, cosa que ve, lee u oye se le queda grabado en el melón para siempre – le explicó James mientras Remus asentía.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a clase, no queremos descubrir nada más de tu turbulenta vida privada, Pet – y así los merodeadores se fueron caminando hacia su siguiente clase a la que ya llegaban tarde.

……………………**..……………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Hola de nuevo, gracias otra vez por todos los reviews animándome a continuar, este capitulo lo he subido pronto porque ya tenía la mitas mas o menos finiquitada, pero ya sabéis que mi musa, aunque ha vuelto esta un poco oxidada, así que no se cuando volveré a subir el siguiente, pero no os preocupéis que lo subiré. **

**Este capi, puede que sea un poco flojo, pero es para ir entrando en calor después de mas de dos, años, si es mucho tiempo la verdad U.U' intentare amarrar bien a Circe (así se llama mi musa) para que no vuelva a escapar. **

**Gracias, de verdad por los ánimos para seguir y espero que me sigáis dejando muchos reviews que me dan ese impulso para seguir escribiendo.**

**Bueno un beso y nos leemos.**

**Virginia**

**p.d.: ya he superado la barrera de los 100 reviews, me acabo de dar cuenta. GRACIAS!!!!!!!!**


End file.
